A Pretty Still Doll
by Kanryu
Summary: If his love was meant to be, he would return to her side. AU. Late 18th century to mid-20th century. SasuSaku. M for content. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

6 exams down, 1 more to go. That's all there is to it! Gotta study one and a half more days of excruciating memorizing bio pain. Wonder how your guys' midterms are going? Care to share as you leave me a review please? Much appreciated. (:

I know I said I wouldn't update for a bit because of my midterms, but hey, new ideas come and literally smack you upside the head. And here it is. Hope you guys like it! Perhaps **10 reviews** will be sufficient? I'd like feedback please x] With Just One Touch is my main priority aside from this one right now, and then VELVET or Just One Night. Please be patient.

Disclaimer: Not mineeeee. Have you guys read the latest chapter?! Sasuke's so sexy that he's going to kill me. Stupid Danzo.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Pretty Still Doll  


* * *

**

Uchiha Sasuke - 24

Uchiha Itachi - 29

Haruno Sakura - 19

Hatake Kakashi - 36

Uzumaki Naruto - 25

Haruno Hizuka - 40

-

Snow drifted gently onto the bustling city from the darkened night skies. People in the streets disregarded the white flurries as they hurried along and held their long coats closer to them to keep warm. Only one person stood still and watched the tiny flakes fall from the black horizon.

She stretched her hand out in front of her to catch the flakes, the freezing air of a late November night made her breath come out in puffs of visible steam. Her pale skin contrasted sharply with the time of day and illuminated her with a soft white glow. The attire she wore was too little for such a chilly evening. If only she could have longer a time to admire such wonderful scenery, as well as her own freedom, she wouldn't have to escape with every spare moment.

"Sakura! We need you here now!" A voice harshly broke the peaceful silence.

She sighed and turned her back to the tranquil scenery in front of her as she walked under the red drapes once more to her prison. If only someone looked at her as the person she truly was and not the imposter she was made to be.

-

-

"Where have you been?! Many suitors have been here to look for you!"Hizuka scolded her as she appeared.

"I was outside, Mother." Sakura quietly and emotionlessly answered.

Without a moment's hesitation, Hizuka brutally slapped Sakura across the face. Her face reddened at the contact.

"To look at that wretched snow again? If you do that once more, then I shall lock that balcony up. You can spend more of your time on your appearance in front of the wealthy men! Too much of the cold will cause your complexion to roughen and I won't be able to marry you off for at such a price men are offering for you right now. Hurry along and fix your skin. You can't show up like that in the ballroom."

"Yes…Mother."

It took her a few days to have found an opening to slip out onto the balcony, yet her recess was foiled much easier. Her white three-inch heels clicked on the elegant tiled floor of the mansion they were allowed to stay at. If not for her Mother's remarriage for the sake of money, they would currently be living in the slums. Her stepfather was never seen around the house and it seemed as if he cared naught about them. Always working from morning to night, he is only seen in the early hours of morning before he leaves for work. They've only exchanged a few greetings after a year into her Mother's wedding.

Whenever her stepfather was around, Hizuka would never strike her. She would pretend to be the most composed out of the four of them. Sakura has two older sisters: Miyuri and Yume. They were never struck and it was only Sakura who continued to be used for the anger her Mother harbored especially for her.

Ever since they were young, Hizuka would continuously neglect Sakura and only cared about Miyuri and Yume. The blonde Yume was the most flirtatious one; she knew how to flirt amongst the crowd of men and socialize to the point of where she knew they had all fallen for her. An obvious and dangerous trap. But the many suitors she had managed to grasp brought in more money for the family. They only needed to pawn the items she had received and did not like. Yume was married at the age of 24, yet childless after two years of marriage. Maybe abortion was constantly in play. Her flirtatious nature would not allow her to stay with one man.

Miyuri. Happily married with the man she had so deviously captured with her talons. Such a simple but yet ugly trick. She had escorted the wealthiest and handsomest man at one of the parties around town back to his home only to be bedded. The wealthy man knew his responsibilities well and took it like a gentleman. He married her within a month and a baby boy was born a year later. She was only 20.

Sakura, a name given to her by her late father. The only memory she has of him is the warmth of his big hands patting her on the head whenever something goes wrong. After his death, the family shattered and the abuse from her Mother started. Out of the three sisters, she was the prettiest. Perhaps that is enough a reason for why her Mother repeatedly mistreats her in order to boost the self-esteem of her older sisters.

Her hair was an odd but soft shade of pink, but it suited her. She was slim, yet her modest curves accented her small frame perfectly. The tight dress she wore covered her bruised arms and the hoops added into the bottom half of the dress shielded outsiders' view of her light and beaten legs.

In her small room, she sat down in front of the bureau, inspecting the damage of her cheek with only a dim candlelight. It was red. No finger marks were present and Sakura could only be thankful for that. Never had she complained to anyone about the abuse by her mother. It was rare for anyone to hear so much as a word from her. She was not a socialité like her sisters, but she was also the only one who did not use underhanded methods to obtain suitors. Not that she wanted them anyway.

Wringing the towel dry from a basin near her, she bit her lip as she tried to cease the swelling the blow had caused. She left it alone for the next five minutes and picked up a powder puff afterwards. Heavier makeup is in order tonight. She never needed to apply heavy makeup before, because her porcelain white skin allowed a blush to be easily shown whenever time called for it. Applying mascara to her long eyelashes, she looked at her reflection in the mirror once more before she left her room. How she hated to be surrounded with men who only wanted her for her looks and body.

-

-

-

"Ah, Hatake-sama! I'm honored to see you at my party tonight." Hizuka graciously bowed to Kakashi, one of the wealthier ones in the aristocratic hierarchy.

"I thank you for inviting me in return." Kakashi smoothly replied as he lifted her hand to his lips.

"Please enjoy yourself here while I find my daughter to introduce her to you. It shouldn't be long. I apologize for the wait in advance." She sweetly said.

It's amazing what an effect Kakashi can have on her even though she is older than him by a mere few years.

"There's no hurry. The party has just started, Hizuka-san. I will be here for the entire duration."

"It is not courteous to keep a gentleman waiting here." She persisted.

"Yet, it is not courteous to rush a young lady, ma'am." Kakashi joked.

"Of course, of course." She looked flustered. "I shall try to find her now, if you'll excuse me."

Then she disappeared in the crowd of heterosexual people.

-

-

-

-

Oh, how she _abhorred_ crowds. The smell of overpriced champagne lingered in the air as the cheaply wine was consumed by the invitees. A glass after the other. Vivacious women hanging around insatiable men. This circle of the aristocrats never ends. Perhaps one day she would be able to buy herself from her own Mother's hands. But…she wants freedom, yet she is afraid to be alone. Within the household she is independent, but outside, she is dependent on others to keep her alive.

A horde of men rushed to her as she appeared. They all gleamed of pricey suits and hair wax. In their hands were many gifts and all she could do were to courteously accept them. All of them reeked of a cocky aura that labeled them as high class jerks. With a mumble of thanks, she found her Mother and emptied the presents into her outstretched and greedy hands. However, as soon as the presents were given, Hizuka led – dragged – her to a tall, silver-grey haired man and left the two alone.

The shade of his hair was odd for a young man, but it suited him. He wore only a simple white shirt under a black suit jacket, accompanied by black pants and shining dress shoes. In his arms was a bouquet of red roses – all the men who had tried to woo her in the past had given her red roses as well. But this bouquet was different: amongst them were pink roses scattered throughout the red.

"For my pretty lady." Kakashi suavely offered her the two-colored roses as she stopped in front of him.

Sakura accepted the flowers and held them in her arms. "Thank you," she whispered, her words only caught by Kakashi's attentive hearing.

"I thought you would find this arrangement more to your taste than the usual pattern of red roses you receive daily." He mused.

"Yes…they are quite…exquisite." She softly said. "Thank you very much."

"It's my pleasure." Kakashi lifted her hand to his lips, lightly brushing across the back of her hand.

Sakura blushed prettily at his intimacy and looked down at the tiled floor. It was normal that she blush every time a man did that; she had trained herself for it or else more abuse would land on her from her mother. It was different this time. She could tell that this man had pure sincerity in him when he gave her the roses. He was considerate enough to take the time to ask the person who arranged the flowers for her to throw in pink roses.

"I'm sorry for our short meeting, but I have other business to attend to. It really has been a pleasure meeting you. I promise our next meeting will be longer." He apologized.

"Oh, it's fine…but, may I ask your name?"

"Forgive me for my rudeness, Sakura-san. My name is Hatake Kakashi."

"Ahh…" He already knew her name, what can she say?

"You're quite famous among us. The pretty flower that has yet to bloom. But do not worry, for my intentions are nothing similar to the rest of them. I will tell you in due time. Until next time, dear cherry blossom." Kakashi whispered to her to avoid others from overhearing.

"Until next time then…Hatake-san." Sakura curtsied to him as he bowed slightly.

"Until then."

Then he was gone, leaving with her, a beautifully arranged bouquet of pink and red roses.

-

-

-

-

-

He watched the whole thing from a different side of the ballroom. The way she walked up to that man in her collected state along with that eye-catching dress was unique. The manner she held herself indicated she was neither vain nor unconfident. Yet at the same time, she wasn't entirely confident. She was…amusing to read, much better than the whores flocking around in this higher class party. Their actions were so easily read by him that he was bored of them rather quickly. Now this one's different.

Her pink hair was tied into a low pony-tail and curled so that it would hang prettily over one shoulder. Pink fore bangs were elegantly swept to the side and wisps of hair framed her slender face. Over the top of her hair was a simple black headband, but the plainness of the accessory suited her.

A slim red dress hugged her curves and flared out in white lace at the sleeves and hem of the dress. The top of the gown revealed creamy white shoulders and the corset every woman wore under their clothes slightly elevated her cleavage. Although the lace lightly brushed the floor with every step, white heels could be seen and they accentuated the slimness of her feet and emphasized her petiteness. But all in all, she made for a very fine specimen of a woman.

The most captivating asset was her eyes: shocking emerald green orbs covered by half-opened lids. It made for quite a sultry look.

'_How beautiful…'_ he thought.

After the departure of her new acquaintance, he simply observed her as she crossed the floors to return to the place behind the curtains, possibly to refresh the flowers she had just received in a vase of water. He smirked as he awaited her return.  


* * *

Soooo...how do you guys like it? (: Review please!

- _Kanryu_ 23/01/10


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. (: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites, everyone! ^^ Kanryu-chan is very very very happy! Here is a second chapter to you, and if you shower me with lovely reviews once more, you will get an update on Single's Awareness Day! I mean, Valentine's Day. x] I'm proud to be celebrating Single's Awareness Day with my friends, and for those who are in relationships, early Happy Valentine's Day!

**25 Reviews** for next week's update pleaseeee? *-* With an abundance of chocolate?!

Disclaimer: Oh man, Sasuke. What the hell are you doing. Do not own.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - A Pretty Still Doll  
**_

* * *

Sakura delicately unfolded the pink tissue paper that encased the roses. As she gently placed them into a half-filled vase, an unsuspecting thorn on the stem of a rose ripped the smooth skin of her palm; vibrant red blossomed against soft white.

She instinctively drew back her hand and gazed at the shallow but wide gash on her once unblemished skin. Withdrawing a handkerchief from the unseen pockets of her dress, she quickly suppressed the bleeding within a matter of minutes. Lightly dabbing another towel across the cut, she bit her lip as it stung. But this could not be compared with the abuse by her Mother.

After setting the bandage properly, she changed into another pair of gloves that did not allow skin to show. Since she had already made an appearance tonight…a momentary escape to the balcony cannot hurt too much, can it? It will do her throbbing hand some good.

-

He waited patiently for her beside the opening to the terrace, partly hidden by the heavy drapes. The cold air that drafted in from the open doors provided much relief to the warm room of merry aristocrats. The party had gone from normal levels of chattering to rowdy. Background music could be heard to guide the dancers in the middle of the dance floor.

A sigh left his lips and he could only be grateful for the secrecy the drapes provided him. Usually at parties he would have already been swamped with countless women asking for multiple dances. As a well-known person in this society, he had no choice but to agree to the demands of the wealthy women. Refusing them will harm his family's reputation along with the family business.

However, he had a mission tonight. Rather, he wanted to clarify things. Others have spoken of Sakura, the youngest of the Haruno daughters as the quiet one who never or rarely even speaks. He had found this quite odd, for Yume had actually once tried to seduce him with crude methods and her flirtatious personality. Furthermore, one of his friends had almost fallen for Miyuri's trap, by being too drunk and almost being dragged off to a random hotel somewhere. With two sisters as sinister as that, how far off could the youngest one be?

But after he saw how Sakura had reacted with Kakashi, he realized that she was indeed different than her sisters. They were touchy-feely, but she was reserved and did not touch him at least once. Unless he counted how her fingertips had slightly touched Kakashi's when she received the flowers. What a respectful woman…Hn, there she is.

-

-

Sakura walked out quietly into the raucous room and looked around. Everyone was busy socializing – flirting – with one another. She saw her Mother in a far off corner with, hopefully, a man of respectable value amiably chatting away. Who knows? Maybe she will soon have a new stepfather. At least she can make it onto the balcony without her noticing. Thank goodness. She should have brought a shawl…

Clicking her way to the terrace, she failed to detect the presence of a man with midnight-blue hair standing beside the drapes. The cold air washed over her and stifled her for a moment before she adjusted to the dramatic change in temperature. Silent snow drifted still from the night sky. It was too beautiful an evening to be missed.

A sudden draft blew its way across the city and Sakura flinched as it struck her. Too cold. As she stepped back from the initial shock of the wind, a jacket was placed carefully around her shoulders. Hands gently but firmly held her as she righted herself.

"It's too cold outside without a jacket." A husky voice whispered into her ear.

Holding the jacket tightly around her, she gracefully turned around only to see a man in a white dress shirt looking down at her holding a bouquet of flowers. The light from within the ballroom casted shadows over his face and obscured his features. Light reflected off of his blue-black hair and the breeze lightly ruffled his shirt and exposed pale white skin.

"Thank you for the jacket, but won't you catch cold if I am wearing it?" Sakura softly inquired.

"Hn. A man must withstand the icy weather for a lady; even more so for a reputable lady such as you." Sasuke smirked. "As for these flowers, they are for you."

The man whose name she did not know handed her a bouquet encased in red tissue paper. Within were white petunias and a single black rose. Curious as to why there was a black sheep among the white flock, she caressed the petals of the rose with her injured hand. The white reminded her of snow that she could never see enough of whereas the black rose…reminded her of her–

"I hope to leave a lasting impression like this rose among the sea of white." He said with just a hint of amusement.

"I––" She started.

"Would you like a dance on this fine night, fair lady?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she realized that she was no match for this clever man. He certainly knew how to push her buttons…in a nice way. She didn't feel irritated at all. Not one bit. She rather liked his presence and his cunning way of speech. Propping the garland of flowers on the side of the balcony, she returned to stand in front of him with her arms in the jacket's sleeves.

"Outside?"

"Crowds irritate me." He simply stated.

"Ah…I see."

"Shall we?"

"O-Okay."

She wondered whether her stuttering was due to the cold or her anxiety of dancing with this mysterious man. Gently stripping off her gloves, she placed them into the pockets of her dress and put her hands into his already waiting ones. His were rough, but they were considerably bigger and warmer than her petite and slim hands. She hoped he wouldn't notice the bandage around the palm of her hand as they started a slow dance.

He turned slightly and light from the inside of the mansion threw his features into full view. Pale white skin with onyx-black eyes. His hair was blue-black just as she had assumed from earlier. He was stunning. She stood and rudely stared at him unabashedly for mere moments until he spoke up.

"Like what you see?" He breathed into her ear.

Surprised, Sakura quickly looked away, stumbling in her steps from the embarrassment that he had managed to notice her staring. A light blush stained her porcelain white cheeks.

'_A white and delicate flower indeed…'_ he thought as he caught her before she tripped over completely.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered.

"It is getting rather cold. I believe it is time you return inside, Sakura." He said.

No formalities. Her name rolled off his tongue quite nicely.

He left her side only to pick up the bouquet she had left on the balcony floor and returned it to her. Lifting her bandaged hand to his lips, he sensually brushed his lips across the loosened bindings. She blushed more so at such intimacy and looked down. He smirked at her shyness and lightly unwrapped the bandages from her hand. He looked at it with distaste before pulling out a dark blue handkerchief from his shirt pocket and firmly tied it around the cut.

"You may keep the jacket until next time we meet." He offered.

"There's no need. If you are leaving then I–"

"You want to stay out here for a little longer, don't you? I don't want to risk the chances of you catching cold."

"But you––"

"I will be fine." With his hand, he gently stroked the cheek Hizuka had struck earlier this evening. Sakura involuntarily flinched at the touch. She could tell that it was still swollen.

"Just as I thought…a cold towel will cease the swelling. Try to keep your hand dry and disinfected. It will heal within a matter of days." He quietly said.

"How can you tell…?" She whispered.

"A man is very observant of the woman he has taken a fancy to."

"…"

"We will meet again." He turned to leave the terrace and back into the noisy hall before a hand pulled on his to stop him.

"…You have not…left me with your name." Sakura timidly asked.

It is rare for her to initiate any sort of contact with anyone, especially with the opposite gender.

"Uchiha Sasuke. There will be no second reminders." He smirked and dipped down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead before he disappeared into the throng of people.

She stood in shock on the lonely balcony, replaying the few scenes from a few minutes before. The world doesn't seem to be so dull anymore. She walked back into the building as a small smile touched her lips. The first one in many years.

-

-

-

"So you did find her." A voice stated once he stepped into the black car.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-teme, don't one-word answer me, dattebayo!"

"You're loud, dobe."

"Your jacket's gone along with the bunch of flowers…" His friend started. "…Do you think you left a 'lasting good impression'?"

"Good or not, it does not matter– –"

"––because [I'll] take her in the end." He finished. "Yeah yeah, I get it, teme. You like her."

"Hn." Naruto knew him well…a bit too well for his liking.

"If you wanted to ask when we arrived, we just got there. I thought I would've had the chance to slip in and taste some food, but nooooooo, you just had to finish your business earlier than the scheduled time." Naruto pouted.

"Next time." Sasuke absentmindedly waved him off.

Naruto continued to ramble about useless things for the duration of the ride until they reached the Uchiha Manor. He proceeded to mumble something in his ear as they stood on the steps in front of the main door. Sasuke didn't catch it. It opened to reveal Sasuke's mother in a white nightgown…with a photo book in her hands. Damn. Not this again.

* * *

AND SO! The second chapter is finished! Like it? Dislike it? d: Review please!!!

- _Kanryu_ out 6/02/10


	3. Chapter 3

My computer got infected with a trojan horse, so I had to take the liberty of backing everything up and insert them back in after I reformatted my comp. To make matters even better (ha ha ha...), I got my second surgery today, so I am still slightly woozy from the anesthetic. To compensate for my busy life and a few catastrophes here and there, I present you Chapter 3 of _**A Pretty Still Doll**_. (:

Disclaimer: Sasuke has Itachi's eyes now! Just what will he see for the future?!

Reviews: It would be very much loved. Just because I don't put up a review counter doesn't mean you shouldn't review to give me your opinions and feedbacks. (:

* * *

**Chapter 3 - _A Pretty Still Doll_**

* * *

His jacket hung comfortably in her dresser. The new bouquet lay next to the case of roses Kakashi had given her just earlier that night. Beside them the common petunias looked frail and out of place. _Just like her_. Upon closer inspection of the black rose, she realized that the thorns have been carefully trimmed to avoid any form of injuries.

"Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!" Hizuka scolded as she barged into her room.

"I was with one of the gentlemen, Mother." She quietly replied.

"Certainly Kakashi did not take that much of your time?" Hizuka huffed.

"No, he did not. It was another gentleman…one that left me not his name." Sakura continued in that emotionless tone.

There was no need to tell her his name. It would be better off with her not knowing…she hoped.

"Did you receive many gifts tonight?"

"Only flowers."

"There is another party two weeks from today. Make yourself decent." Hizuka threw out before she left the room.

Upon her leave, Sakura lightly walked over to the deadlocked glass balcony doors, moonlight illuminating the room along with the oil lamp. She never understood why she was treated so harshly by Mother. Never had she done something wrong for her to be treated like so. Drawing the curtains close, she delicately stepped out of her attire and into her nightgown.

Sakura sat at her bureau, the cold of the night setting in. The basin of cold water lay to her right, the towel in her hand. Peering closely at the mirror, she found it hard for Sasuke to have noticed the slight swelling of her right cheek. The powder concealed it almost too well. She winced at the stinging impact of both the towel and the feel of the freezing water on her skin. As she gently held it to her face, her mind wandered to their meeting.

Tall, dark, perhaps a little too dark, and…handsome. She thought that such men only existed in fantasies, books, and nothing else. His warm hands were careful and cautious as he held her and he smelled nicely of…what she didn't know, because she couldn't quite recognize the scent. It was none of the colognes that Miyuri and Yume always bought for their husbands with the money they cheated off of others. It suited him quite nicely.

From his choice of flowers, his chivalrous manners, and the way he touched her, she found it difficult to believe any man could be this…gentle…to a woman with his own free will in their first meeting. Fingering the dark blue silk handkerchief tied around her hand, she recalled how he had so carefully tied it on as if she was a fragile thing that would break at any second. She felt…safe…secured, and…liked.

At this thought, Sakura remembered Sasuke had given her a quick kiss on her forehead before he left. In response, her face flushed furiously and with the mirror in front of her, she simultaneously saw and felt her blush. Embarrassedly, she blew out the oil lamp and scampered into bed, something unusual for her.

For a long time she laid in bed, thoughts of their next meeting infiltrating her weary mind until she fell asleep.

-

"Mother, I don't want or need this." Sasuke sourly said.

"But Sasuke-chan, we need to find you a wife!" Mikoto pouted. Photos spilled from her pale hands.

"I'm young and spry and almost at the age of twenty-five. I can find myself a wife without the help of my parents." He sighed.

"Then you are getting help from elsewhere, Sasuke-chan?"

"No."

"Your Mother and I want you to get married soon, Sasuke. We aren't getting any younger." Fugaku spoke up as he rounded a corner.

"We also want a grandchild too…" She sung out.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-chan…?"

"Mother, please stop calling me by that."

"But it's only fitting! You'll always be the little Sasuke from when you were once a child to me!"

"I'm working on your daughter-in-law." Sasuke sighed before he walked upstairs to his room. "Good night."

"I hope she's good enough for him…" Mikoto worried.

"Don't worry about that, Mother." Her son called out from the top of the stairs.

"What colour of hair does she have?!"

"Mikoto, I believe you are going too far."

"But, dear!"

"You'll see when the time comes." Fugaku finalized.

-

-

In the sanctuary of his room, Sasuke tore off his shirt and pants as he entered his private bathroom suite. The cold porcelain of the bathtub seared his feet and hot water was turned to full blast. He placed his palms on the tiled wall of the suite and bent over slightly, the hot water cascading down his body, soothing his muscles.

Such a frail thing she is. Compared to her sisters, she is unfit for the upper class society. Once she goes out, she will be shoved in all the wrong directions for the sake of an aristocrat's cruel laugh. Unknown to them, she will take it all in good stride, pretending to handle everything perfectly fine while on the inside, she slowly breaks down. To them, she is only a simple plaything. Even to her own Mother.

Haruno Hizuka sold everything for money. The parties she hosted only allowed the richest to attend. Everyone who invited and attended had to pay for their entrance, but yet, not one of them had said a word about it. Perhaps it was the quality of the food and the chances of obtaining possibly eligible new connections that they did not care much for the money lost. For the ones that did not receive invitations, they had to pay double the amount to be admitted. Such a greedy woman never seen.

The Uchiha family, as always, was invited to the Haruno family's party. The entrance price was nothing today, considering their yearly income. It was only £2500. If Naruto had gone in, he would have had to pay £5000. Bisexuals and homosexuals were regarded as the plague of society. You figure out for yourself Naruto's sexual orientation.

The Uchiha line always consisted of undercover work and main businesses on the surface. No one knows they are related to the underground, but they are. He had only been in a few fights himself, and it was only because information that regarded a certain mission had been stolen. Any information of importance that would prove useful to them would be found within a matter of weeks. Their underground agents were basically the secret police, but without any of the terrorizing, major killings, pillaging, and such. **A/N**: Lol (:

To say the least, the whole city fed off of and worked for, the Uchiha family. It was a surprise Hizuka had not recognized him once away when he entered her mansion. Then again, Kakashi had taken up most of her undivided attention. That woman honestly lived by breathing off of men and money.

Yume, Miyuri, and Sakura were being exploited from their own Mother. Yume and Miyuri had successfully helped Hizuka acquire wealth throughout the years. However, from the information they already have from their secret agents, Hizuka favored Yume and Miyuri more than Sakura because they had infinite times more suitors than she did. Why can't she attract more suitors? She doesn't want to talk. What's so interesting about the number of suitors? Suitors bring in gifts which in turn can be turned to shillings and paper money.

Such a delicate woman being used for damned selfish deeds.

-

-

-

A throbbing ache woke Sakura from her deep slumber. She laid in her bed for a few good minutes before she sat up and gingerly placed her feet on the cold floor. Peering tiredly at the mirror, she saw a bruise had settled in, staining one of her once pale white cheeks a light purple. Sighing, she broke off the thin sheen of ice that had formed on the water in the basin and dipped the towel in.

Taking a silent but deep breath, she rested the cloth on the bruise and clenched her teeth together as the freezing water simultaneously soothed but chilled her. Minutes later, her teeth chattered uncontrollably and she was forced to abandon the source of comfort for her blemished skin. Picking a simple dress for the day's attire, she clipped up her hair with a blood-red clasp and proceeded to finish readying herself to present herself to the family.

Sakura held the small powder puff in her hand, a layer of powder clearly visible on it, ready to be slathered across the hideous mark on her face. She gingerly padded it across her swollen cheek, the white powder blending almost perfectly with her light complexion. After five minutes of making sure she looked no different than any other day, she slipped out into the hall with the grace of a cat and clicked her way to the main hall.

This was the same monotonous routine for her every day. Waking, dressing, eating, perhaps violence, lectures, and so on. She is tired of these things. Squeals could be heard as Sakura neared the door to the dining area. No doubt that _they_ received daily presents as usual. Having arrived at the doors, she gently pushed them open to reveal an overly ecstatic Yume and a smirking Miyuri standing before the breakfast table.

"Miyuri dear, look at this platinum bracelet I just got." Yume drawled. She flicked her wrist and the light reflected the shiny luster of the new trinket.

"Yume nee-san, this new roll of satin is just stunning, isn't it?"

Sakura walked around them and sat down with a quiet "Good morning."

Although they were married, their custom was to come back every morning for breakfast and flaunt off their gifts to Mother…and possibly her. To be honest, none of the things they've received interested her. Even though the things she owns do not amount to much, Sakura knows she does not need pretty jewelry and top quality clothes to live. If only she cou–

The ringing of the deafening doorbell interrupted her train of thought. Hizuka appeared from behind a set of doors and looked at the three of them – more Yume and Miyuri than Sakura. Standing up, Sakura hurried to open the door to avoid the awkward silence. She pulled the heavy doors open to reveal a tall man with black hair, the light reflecting parts of it and tinting it grey. His eyes were onyx-black, just like Sasuke's, yet they were a lighter hue than his.

"Good morning." Sakura said, louder than her usual voice.

"Hello and good morning to you too, my fair lady. I will not take up much of your time, for I only have a parcel addressed to the quiet lady with pink hair and an injured hand." Itachi smiled at her.

So this is the girl Sasuke has taken a liking to? Not a bad choice. Not bad at all. Quite fair and petite.

"Oh, I'm not quite sure but I think it might be me…" She uncertainly replied.

"Seeing as how you have my brother's handkerchief around your hand, I am positive that you are her." He slyly said.

She blushed a pretty shade of pink in response and hastily tried to hide the piece of cloth.

"Your…name, kind sir?"

"Ah, forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke's almost-never-seen-in-society older brother. I've been told to hand these to you."

Itachi emptied his arms into Sakura's thin ones. A single red rose and a small box lay in the soft white tissue paper. He leaned in closer to inspect her.

"Ah…I see why now. You have a nasty bruise on your cheek there, don't you?" Itachi mumbled.

Without waiting for a response, he continued. "There should be a note in the box. And as for my appearance, no one should notice who I am. With my attire today, one would think I am just a mere chauffeur." Itachi backed up and teasingly bowed.

"No…please don't, Uchiha-san. I can't–" Sakura started.

"Please, Itachi is fine. Your application of make-up covers the blemish nicely, but the Uchiha family is known to be very observant. Now, before I go, please put the sachet in your pocket so your Mother will not take it away from you for her own personal and selfish uses."

She did as she was told, quite willingly. "Thank you, Itachi-san."

"You're very welcome; I will see you next time." Then he left.

"Sakura!!!" Hizuka shouted. She turned around only to see her Mother headed her way with an abrasive look.

"Who was that?" She ordered.

"A mere chauffeur." Sakura simply answered.

"What's that in your hands?"

"A rose, Mother."

"Well, what are you doing standing here? Give it to whoever it's for."

"It's for me." She quietly said.

"Excuse me?"

"It's for me." A little louder this time.

Hizuka looked shocked, as if she had been slapped across the face several times."Oh my God, finally. Hurry up and get your jacket, Sakura. We need to get new dresses for you."

"Mother, new dresses have just been made last we–"

"We're leaving in five minutes. Scat."

Without another word, Sakura quickly but delicately walked her way back to her room. She placed the blue rose beside the petunias and took out the box from earlier. As she eased the lid off, she found a small canister and a folded up note.

'_For your bruises'_

She re-read the note a few times, checking if subliminal messages were present. Finding none, she unscrewed the lid of the container and peered inside. A white cream with a floral scent lay in the tiny jar. Setting it down, she wiped the powder off of her skin and dipped her hand into the balm and dabbed it on her face. She smeared it on the bruise lightly, surprised at the cooling sensation it brought forth. Looking into the mirror once more, she noticed the unsightly blemish had been covered up by the ointment.

"Sakura!" Hizuka's voice called out.

It resulted in her almost dropping the valuable salve. Capping it, she quickly grabbed a coat from her closet and rushed out with a small smile on her lips. The second one within a long while that Sasuke had managed to get from her.  


* * *

Review please! They will make me love you guys more than I love you already. x)

- Kanryu 26/03/10


	4. Chapter 4

_**PLEASE READ THE IMPORTANT NOTE BELOW:**_

Life's been preeeeetty hectic on my side. The next two months consist of continuous exams and lots of insomniac nights :D :D :D Oh how envious I know all of you must be~ I really kid. The reason for my many exams is because I decided to challenge myself to the brink of death and see if I could fulfill the challenges that this academic program had in store for the keener kids. Regret? Oh yeah. Like never before buddy. As much as I hate to say this, you won't see me around for the next two months - **cough** - basically not until summer holidays.

Also, my life is out of control. A lot of things are crammed into the repair section and many series of events need to be chronologically addressed too. If you don't see me back right at the beginning of summer, please do keep in mind I am a soon to be university student trying to earn money to support myself in my first year. Finding a job is such a chore. It's not working that I mind, it is the psychological impact that stays intact when various companies have not contacted you or have rejected your proposal due to the economy. Oh economic recession, economic recession, when will you leave?

Hence, if my words were too indirect, I mean **I am going on a 2-3 month hiatus**.

All stories will undoubtedly be finished, and I am sorry for my erratic updates or...lack thereof, but please try to understand that I have things to do off of this site.

**Please review and leave your opinions of the story once you're done this chapter!~ Perhaps I'll come back from hiatus much sooner with more reviews ;)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

By the way, this story's setting is around mid 18th to mid 19th century.

* * *

**Chapter 4**** - _A Pretty Still Doll_**

* * *

"Is this a good idea, otouto?" Itachi asked.

"Hn."

"You've been scoping out the mansion Haruno's staying at for days."

"What are you getting at, Itachi?" Sasuke sighed.

"You only need visit her."

"So?"

"Staring at the picture of the lock on her balcony doors will not do you any good. And why do you have these anyway? You're starting to become a creeper."

Snapshots of both the exterior and the interior of the house lay on the table before the two of them. The Uchiha's undercover spies had, on Sasuke's orders, examined the whole of the Haruno residence. From the information they've found, Sakura is always cooped up in her room or her house, not allowed to roam freely outside. Worst of all, she was even forbidden to walk onto her terrace. It was deadlocked.

"Do you think someone should be shut in all day? I'm surprised she hasn't broken down." Sasuke was clearly aggravated.

"Well, since there _is_ _another_ party hosted by Haruno Hizuka tonight, don't you think you should take this chance? I sifted through many invitations on the dining table just to find one from her. I mean…if you don't want it, I can just chuck it into the fire…" Itachi sighed, mockingly dejected as he propped his arm up on Sasuke's shoulder. Itachi was only slightly taller than him.

Irritated, Sasuke violently shrugged his arm off, snatched the invitation from his hands and stormed out of the room.

"I'll lock the door when I go out, Sasuke-_chan_."

The reverberations of the door slamming into its allotted space shook the entire house. Itachi couldn't blame him for being agitated. There were no reasons for him to visit Sakura at all, unless he wanted to be known as Sakura's new courter; it was much too soon. Sasuke wanted to do things his way. He wanted to become acquainted with her and understand her, yet his assigned duties as the new co-chair of the Uchiha community of espionage distracted him constantly from his goal.

Every morning, Sasuke would go out into the Uchiha gardens and pick the flowers to send to her through him. He devoted his times to that task before he would leave for his responsibilities. Itachi wondered if perhaps his otouto suspected that he himself was falling for a woman he had only met once. For every task given, he would finish it as soon as possible and return home, to peruse over things that might improve her lifestyle if even a little. The recipe for the effective healing cream he had given her is only known to the Uchiha family. No one knows how to concoct something quite like that.

As he locked the door behind him, Itachi noticed a note to the left of his foot.

'_Thanks, aniki.'_

He smiled and crumpled it before he threw it in the wastebasket. The appearance tonight won't be Sasuke's alone.

* * *

_5:51pm at the Haruno Mansion

* * *

_

Sakura looked wistfully out of the barred doors and at the crimson horizon. Threads of gold flared out of the descending orange yolk and infiltrated the blanket of red and stained it. Its warm glow casted its last light of the day in her room until later tonight when the moon would appear. She clasped her hands together in front of her chest and tilted her head down. In essence, the sun is not a shooting star, but time moves so slow for her that it seems like one. Perhaps it can grant her one wish.

'_Please, give me my freedom and –'_

"Sakura, I'm coming in." Yume's strong voice floated through the door.

She whisked around in surprise to see that her eldest sister had already entered her room with a small parcel in her hand.

"Yes…Yume onee-sama?" Sakura uncertainly asked. What was she doing here?

"Imouto, now that you have made your debut into society, I am here to present you a gift."

She wasn't sure she heard right. Yume give her a gift? Wasn't she a self-centered bitch to start off with just like Mother? Please excuse her French.

"Sakura?" Yume asked uncertainly.

"Yes? Oh, thank you very much, onee-sama." Yume carefully placed the box in her hands.

She only smiled at her. "Open it."

Sakura lifted the lid and a silver watch appeared to meet her. It was a fine and slender watch, yet it looked suited for both a man and a woman. She looked up questioningly at her sister.

"You can either choose to wear it or bestow this to the man you will pick in the future."

"But, I–"

"Imouto, I want to tell you this now. Mother is too blinded by money to see what is good for us. Please, find someone who loves you for who you are and not how you look." Yume pleaded.

"…Onee-sama?" Why was Yume saying all this?

"Sakura, my husband only loves me for my appearance." She confessed.

"But, onee–"

"I want a divorce, but Mother won't allow it because he is too filthy rich a man." Yume made to leave. "So please, find someone that is worthy of you."

"Onee-sama, wait."

"Yes?"

"You have bruises on your face…" Sakura trailed off.

"We both have our problems with Mother for making her angry, don't we?" She grimaced.

"I have a cre–"

"It is fine." Yume interrupted. "I will take as many beatings as needed to get Mother's consent for my divorce. Besides, the man who has sent you that ointment will not be happy that I am using it."

"But–"

"I will see you at the party, imouto. By the way, you look lovely in the dress." She smiled before she left the room.

"Onee-sama…"

* * *

_7:00pm at the front of Haruno Mansion  


* * *

_

Sasuke walked up the stairs and paid the guards the invitee entrance fee. Calmly sauntering up another set of stairs, he finally turned around three quarters of the way up.

"Why the fuck are you guys following me?" He snarled.

Itachi and Naruto stood behind him, looking just too composed for Sasuke's liking. His brother was casually dressed in a silk red-wine colored shirt tucked into dark black dress pants, the buttons at the top of the shirt unfastened. Naruto was wearing only a simple white shirt, the top opened as well. Although it was not slipped into his pants, the laid-back look oddly suited him. Many girls will be attracted tonight, but all will undoubtedly be heartbroken.

"I haven't met this Sakura-chan of yours, so since you said I'm allowed to follow next time for the food, I'm here, dattebayo!"

"I have to stop my fool of a brother from embarrassing himself." Itachi smirked.

"Naruto, how much did you pay to get in?" Sasuke sighed.

"Nothing." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Itachi covered for me, so to the guards we're known as a couple!"

"…?"

"Just as he says." He smiled. "If Naruto had to pay for himself, then it would have cost him £8000 pounds just to get in. Do you really want that?"

"Yeah, teme! You don't want your best friend to go poor, do you?!" He stuck his tongue out childishly at him.

"…"

Without another word, Sasuke resumed his trek up the stairs and left the lunatics laughing on the staircase.

She swept out into the room full of people. Both men and women filled every corner of this spacious hall. Her eyes scanned the area for any signs of a man with dark-blue and black spikes. At the buffet, her eyes spotted a vibrant blond whilst her ears heard him. Beside the blond man were both Itachi and Sasuke. Sakura's breath quickened as she promptly made her way across the crowded room.

"Oi, teme! They have hors d'oeuvres and escargots here!" Naruto excitedly said as he shoved food into his mouth.

"Dobe, this is a higher class party. You're getting scrutinized." Sasuke seethed in his ear.

He turned around with a plate full of food and saw that everyone in the vicinity looked at him with disgust and scorn.

Naruto swallowed his mouthful of food and yelled out, "Hehe, sorry everyone! Don't mind me, just go on with whatever you were doing earlier, dattebayo!"

Itachi chuckled silently behind him at his utter foolishness. At least he's not afraid of embarrassment. A blur of pink caught his eye.

"Sasuke-sama?" Sakura asked uncertainly in a quiet voice.

His brother turned around in surprise at the formality and looked at her; his facial expression changed from moody to affectionate in a matter of seconds. So, this woman has that effect on him, does she? They are just, too cute.

"Perhaps we should move away from here to avoid this eavesdropping society." Itachi gracefully moved them away from the throng of curious people, Naruto included. It seems that she, too, has caught his attention, with her shyness.

They hid from the crowd in a corner of the room, drooping curtains slightly covering their appearances from the other group.

"Good evening, Sakura-san." Itachi smoothly said.

"Good evening to you too, Itachi-san." She politely curtsied to him.

"Hi, Sakura-chan! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! You can just call me Naruto." He held his hand out.

She seemed taken aback for a few seconds by his enthusiastic introduction, but delicately took his hand nonetheless after readjusting the coat in her arms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-san." She nodded once to give respect.

Naruto retracted his hand after a few seconds and sheepishly scratched his head.

"We will leave you two now, Sakura-san. Naruto and I have not eaten so we are rather hungry. Sorry for our insolence."

"Please, I'm sorry for my keeping you here. Help yourselves." Sakura graciously offered.

"Will do. See you later, dear." Itachi winked at her and laughed on the inside when Sasuke gave him an agitated look.

As soon as they left, Sasuke saw her let out a sigh of relief. She really does dislike crowds.

"Ano…Sasuke-sama, here is the jacket f-from last time." Sakura blushed as she held out the coat to him.

"Thank you."

His hands lightly brushed hers as he took it back. She instinctively retracted her hands as if he burned her with his touch.

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"Do you like the flowers?" Sasuke softly asked.

"Yes…thank you…very much."

"Is the ointment to your liking?" He probed further.

"Oh, yes! Thank you very much for that, Sasuke-sama. It was very useful. My bruises healed within a matter of days." She genuinely smiled at him.

He found that her smile brought him joy and even motivated him to lift the corner of his lips in coordination with her. "Just Sasuke is fine. No formalities."

"But–"

"You look beautiful tonight." He smoothly changed the topic.

Her sleeveless dress was light green and helped accentuate the colour of her eyes. Silver-white fingerless gloves reached almost to her elbow and covered her forearms. The neckline plunged to the middle of her chest, supposedly revealing cleavage, yet a piece of white fabric was thoughtfully sewn onto the sides of the V-neck. The gown portrayed her innocence as breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair so elegantly curled from the last party was clipped up into a pile at the back of her head, the tendrils of it artistically curled and just barely touching her back.

"T-Thank you, Sasuke…kun." She shyly replied and looked away. "You look very…handsome tonight."

It was true. His disorderly hair made him look so…_him_. Even though she had barely seen him or talked with him, the daily flowers sent by him really did touch her heart. His actions when she is with him, shows that he truly cares for her. The way his fingers linger near hers when they are close and the smooth velvet of his voice just captivates her. She found herself pining for his comforting warm hands and the warmth he gave her during the two week interval which she had not seen him for.

In response, Sasuke drew out the head of a blue rose submerged in amber from the reaches of his pockets and held it out to her.

The clear hardened fluid encased the blue rose, its time forever stilled. The petals were a soft shade of blue, almost purple.

Sakura turned back to look at first the item in his hand, to him, and back again. If she remembered correctly, the significance of the blue rose were royalty, mystery, love at first sight, a wish, and…unattainable love. Is he…not interested in her anymore? Or is he wanting an answer and has just given her a clue about his background? She took it in her hands and carefully rotated it as for it to not fall onto the tiles and break. Just this morning, a red rose and a blue rose had been sent to her…

"I'll be…right back, Sasuke-kun." She softly said before she slipped out from behind the curtains.

He stood there, waiting for her arrival and…his long awaited response.

* * *

**Please review!~ Perhaps I'll come back from hiatus much sooner with more reviews ;)**

**P.S. There is a new poll on my page for what kind of new story I should come back with after my hiatus. BD/SM? Tell me which one by voting on my page please! There's lots more options. :)  
**

- **_Kanryu_** _05/01/10_ 1:18pm**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the hiatus, guys. I'm not regularly updating yet. I will be at the prime time of early July. I just got through exams' month of hell (May) and I'm entering the final exams month of June. Ha ha ha. Btw, I got a job, WOOHOO! On not so another great note, **I am grounded**. For the wrong reason. PM me if you want to know, and I also need someone to rant on. :(

This chapter is a bit short and kind of...yeah, but it's a necessity to progress the story with.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei is mocking me with another forthcoming Shippuden movie :(

* * *

**Chapter 5 - _A Pretty Still Doll_**

**

* * *

**  
Sasuke walked out onto the terrace and looked at the sparkling night of the city. The wind swept through his already tousled hair and flicked it haphazardly this way and that. Although the night air was cold, he felt nothing. Perhaps the answer he was expecting from her had already froze him over in preparation. It really didn't matter which rose she decided to give him. The explanation was what counted.

If she rejected him, he would still care for her just as friends, if she didn't mind that is. Perhaps she had feelings for Itachi-nii? He saw that they had gotten along fairly well and she had gone quieter and hesitated more when she was alone with him. Maybe it was time for him to return indoors to where she had told him to wait.

He noticed that where they had talked in private earlier was covered by the heavier and fuller drapes around them. Most people would not bother going into the drapes for privacy; they would head off to the guest rooms and "chat" there instead of innocently conversing in public.

A pair of silver heels could be seen underneath the low-hanging drapes, and he realized that if he were to enter at that moment, he could catch her by surprise. Swiftly but silently walking his way back to the enclosed space, he gently swept the drapes aside and hugged her from behind, his arm wrapping around her bare shoulders to him. He rested his forehead on her shoulder. Her skin was soft.

"I have…your answer…" She whispered. She wasn't uncomfortable in his embrace, but was it sympathy or his answer to hers?

Sasuke lifted his head slightly to see the colour of the rose in her hands.

Blue.

Rejection.

"Hm?"

"Unattainable love. Mystery. Enchantment. And, a single wish." Those were the words she said.

She gently walked out from Sasuke's embrace, lightly took his hand and led him to the balcony.

Little did he know he was holding his breath in.

**~.-.~**

"Mouuuu, Itachi-nii, how long do we have to wait for teme, dattebayo? We've been here for two hours!" Naruto pouted.

Itachi smirked. "Patience, Naruto. Perhaps that woman will one day become someone like a sister to you."

"Hmmm…" He stopped his rant to ponder over the possibility of Sakura and him being non-blood related siblings. "What if she doesn't want to?"

"Oh, look. Hizuka-san is coming our way, Naruto. You better have an excuse to be here."

"I'm supposedly your partner for tonight, aren't I, dattebayo? Don't abandon me!"

Such an adorable child he is. There will never be a time where he will bore of teasing him.

"Fortunately, I am straight and you on the other hand is–"

"Itachi-sama! It's an honour to see you here tonight! I hope your family is well?"

Damn woman. Ruining his carefully designed and sought out plans.

"Good evening, Hizuka-sama. Thank you, my family is faring well." Itachi respectfully answered.

"Good, good. Please give my regards to your family." She smiled warmly. To Naruto, she asked him in an icy tone, "And what brings you here tonight, young man?"

Naruto inwardly said to himself, _'Two faced bitch much?'_

"He's with me." Itachi smoothly cut in. _How dare she._

Hizuka looked rather taken aback. "Oh, I'm sorry, Itachi-sama! I didn't–"

"No, no, it's fine, really. I just like to keep my profile low. Please, I entrust this secret with you."

Itachi made it seem as if he really did trust Hizuka with his life. Naruto couldn't help but smile just a little at the irony. Sasuke's brother is known as the devil in the underground city, but here he is now, smooth-talking a poor woman. Actually, hearing from Sasuke what Hizuka has done to Sakura, not so much a _poor_ woman.

"Of course, Itachi-sama. Your secret is safe with me." She smiled, her face a tiny bit flushed. "Please, enjoy yourselves. I have to see to the rest of my attendees."

Then the crowd swallowed her whole.

"Smooth?" Itachi asked.

"Very."

"Glad to hear it."

"Are you for real straight?"

"Are you…by any chance, interested in me, Naruto?"

"A-As if!"

_Perfect._

**~.-.~**

She held the blue rose tightly in her hands, whether because she was chilled from the cold or she was anxious of his response to hers.

Sasuke stood facing her and protected her from the worst of the draft.

It seemed an eternity before she finally spoke.

"I…want to spend more time with Sasuke-kun, if that's okay." She let out in a bare whisper.

He couldn't see her face for she had tilted her head downwards. But the sides of her cheeks were visible in the pale rays of the moon and they were red. Ah, dear embarrassment. How cute. So she did feel the way he did and did not mean what she had said as in just friends.

Sasuke bent over and grabbed her around the waist and slung her up so that she sat in the crook of his arm. She was surprisingly light. Her hands fluttered around his shoulders for a place to grasp onto. She still held the blue rose tightly in her hand.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura uncertainly asked. She was nervous of being so high up, and she wasn't used to being so intimately close with a man.

"I won't drop you." His velvet voice reassured.

"O-Okay."

Sasuke smirked. "Are you sure you want to be with someone like me?"

She nodded shyly.

He then spun them both in circles around the spacious balcony, his laughter ringing throughout the radiant night and encouraging her to do so as well. She could not help but let out a tiny giggle as she was swept around in circles on this chilly, but warm night.

The first of many laughs to come from her; the first of many endearing actions from him.

**~.-.~  
**

"Yume nee-san, may I come in?" Sakura politely knocked on her older sister's room.

Silence. Shuffling could be heard before Yume opened her door a little bit and peered out. "Oh, imouto, it's only you. Please, come in." A smile of relief graced her face.

Sakura entered her room and left Itachi by the door; Yume's room in her husband's house. Hizuka had finally allowed her to leave the house only if she was escorted by someone. In this case, Itachi. He had dressed up once again as a mere chauffeur and it was astounding at how Hizuka did not realize that chauffeur Itachi and party Itachi were the same person. They had a small laugh in the car while he drove her there. Sasuke had been busy lately with his many duties.

They sat on the edge of her messy bed.

"What brings you here, imouto?"

"Onee-san, you haven't been home in days. What's going on?" Sakura worriedly asked.

Hizuka had shown no signs of worry over Yume's disappearance. She wondered if her Mother was a part of all this.

"It's nothing, Sakura." She looked down at her hands.

The room was dark even though it was a fairly bright day. The curtains were drawn closed perhaps to give her some privacy? Why wouldn't Yume directly look at her?

"Yume, look at me." Sakura disrespectfully ordered. At least this would catch her attention.

Unwillingly, she looked at her younger sister in the eye. A dark bruise covered one side of her face even through layers of makeup.

She gasped. "Yume nee-sama, who did this to you?"

"Hush, Sakura. This is nothing major. I wanted a divorce and he just..."

"Is this what a man does to a woman he loves…?" Sakura said in a hushed whisper.

"When did you start talking so much, hm, imouto?" Yume joked. "Have you finally met someone?"

"…" She blushed and did not reply.

"Who is it? Do I know him, imouto?" Yume seemed more excited about her sister's life than her own.

"I…don't really know anything about him."

Itachi smiled. It was no wonder that she really did not know what the Uchiha family did, for all their corporations were under different names. On another note, this mansion reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. The man known as Yume's husband was a well-known ladies' man. He was certain she already knew of this.

"Oh, dear. Shouldn't you check on his background before deciding to like him, Sakura-chan?" She worried.

"I have…confidence…in him." Sakura shyly replied.

"Ahh…so I see. When it comes to the topic of _him_, you're timid, but when it comes to other situations, we can see the changes he's made." Yume teased.

"Onee-sama…don't worry about me so when you have your issues to ponder over, please."

"No, no, don't worry about me! I will be fine. Things will be fine soon." She reassured.

"…Okay. Th–"

"Sakura-sama, we must leave, it is time to head out once more." Itachi called out.

"Oh, okay! I will be right there, Itachi-san."

"Itac–?"

Itachi opened the door with a gentle swing of his arm for Sakura.

"Here." He held out a small canister to her.

She recognized it as the healing ointment. Taking it from Itachi's hands, she spun around back into the dark room and nearly crashed into Yume.

"Onee-sama, here's a balm for your bruises." Sakura kindly said. "I've used it many times before."

"I really don't need it, sav–" Yume started.

"It's fine, I have enough. I will see you soon, onee-chan." She made to leave.

"Wait, please! You are Uchiha Itachi-sama, are you not?"

"Depends on who's asking. But since you are her sister, then, yes, I am."

"Sakura, then are you–"

"I am my brother's errand man for now." Itachi smirked.

Yume gasped. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

"…" Sakura nodded timidly.

"Oh! However in the world did you snag that mysterious man? Is he treating you kindly? Does he have any bad habits? I know he's rich but is he giving you any presents?" Yume rushed.

"Ah, onee-sama, he–"

"My otouto treats Sakura-_hime_ very well. All he does is worry about her from day to night. I find it a bit stressful on his side. He needs to learn that this young lady here won't run away after three months of meeting her." Itachi motioned to Sakura.

"You're so lucky, imouto!" Yume's eyes suddenly went a bit out of focus, as if she was day-dreaming. "I'm sure you slipped out to go meet with him today, didn't you? And you made a detour for my sake! Get out, get out! Don't waste time coming here when you have someone you want to meet!" She laughed and gently pushed Sakura out the door and into Itachi's waiting hand.

"But–"

"No buts. Your secret is safe with me, Sakura. And, thank you for remembering me amidst your busy schedule. I will use this cream wisely. Thank you to you as well, kind sir."

"It's my pleasure, pretty lady."

"Oh, you and your sweet talking. I know I look horrendous with these bruises, but thank you nonetheless. Now scat, both of you."

They were in the foyer and Yume graciously pushed them out the door.

"Until next time!"

Sakura and Itachi stood outside the doors, slightly taken aback by the hasty exit.

"Your sister's a lively one." He humoured.

"Yes…the liveliest out of all sisters and the one with the worst luck." She quietly said as they got into the car.

"The reason she pushed us out is because her husband is due to come home soon. She doesn't want him to know that she has had any guests."

"How do you…know?"

"We have our resources." He smirked. "Now where to? I believe it's time for you to meet my parents."

Sakura whirled around in her seat to look at Itachi. "So soon? But I have barely even–"

"They're anxious to meet you. Especially my Mother. Now hang on tight, let's swing by to get Sasuke before we go. He arranged all this just for you."

"What…?"

"He knew you wanted to visit Yume. We all know she hadn't gone back home for weeks. You and Yume seemed close, so we didn't want you misinformed. Since you are already out then why not meet your future parents? Better sooner than later."

"…" Today seems to be a day where others leave her with no words left to say.

"I hope you don't mind, but where we are going, no one is supposed to know. I know you won't say anything, but just in case. We will tell you everything once you arrive at our house. Everything will come in due time."

At the mention of knowing more of Sasuke's history, Sakura's heart did a flip. Rather, her heart flipped when Sasuke's name was mentioned.

"I…look forward to it." She smiled a little.

"Sasuke really has made some major changes. You smile and speak a lot more now."

"…Thank you."

'_It is because he has…given me my freedom.'_

_

* * *

_

_Review please! If everyone who had alerted my story from previous chapters review, I'd be quite a happy child. Oh, and if I get lots of reviews to make my grounding not so difficult, I'll upload faster too! - gives everyone a cookie -_

_- **Kanryu** 06/06/10  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Important Author's Note!**

Hello everyone! Soo...just as a little tester as to whether or not people actually read my author's comment, I am officially back from hiatus, my fellow and dear readers! Maybe a little tiny comment in the reviews you leave me after finishing this chapter regarding the chapter and my coming back from hiatus will elevate my momentary happiness even further? Much love, guys.

Regarding my hiatus, I am very sorry that I had to do that, for I just couldn't multitask with studying, working, and writing at the same time. For those who can, kudos to you! Work has been very exhausting, but I am meeting a vast amount of wonderful and wondrous people, and I am ecstatic. :) Getting paid is a plus, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoooo!

**P.S. FIFA World Cup 2010? GO URUGUAY GO! You go, Suarez, you go, honey. ;) I'm not South American, but, hey? :)  
**

Review please! Oh, and a HAPPY BELATED CANADA DAY to my fellow Canadians ;)

* * *

**Chapter 6 - _A Pretty Still Doll_

* * *

**

Sakura stood beside the doorway along with Itachi as they waited for Sasuke.

"What did you say to my mother to let me out for such a long time?" She absentmindedly asked. No matter how many more words she says now, her voice is still as quiet as ever.

"Hmm…I said an honourable man wanted you to accompany him for a movie, then a dinner, and then a stroll through the night streets. I basically booked you for Sasuke for the entire day." Itachi teased.

"…"

"Of course, money was involved."

"You shouldn't have…"

"It wasn't very much. It was only £500." He yawned.

"But–"

"You'll know why when we get back to the Uchiha Manor. Oi, Sasuke!" He got off the wall and stood up, his hand around his mouth to magnify his voice.

Sasuke turned around and looked at him, as well as many others. Sakura blushed at the attention drawn to them. People who worked there wondered why the eldest son of the Uchiha family was not at work, dressed in chauffeur attire, and standing beside a quite fragile looking lady.

"I-Itachi-san, perhaps you are too loud?"

"Hn." Sasuke walked up to them and gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead; she flushed darker. "Everything went well, I assume?"

"Flawless."

"Is that so?"

"I have some things to do. I need to get out of this suit and change into the one I left with this morning."

"Hn. It suits you." He smirked.

"Sadly, it goes with me much too well. Naruto seems to have a thing for it. It's quite irksome." Itachi proceeded to take off the suit jacket as he walked upstairs most likely to his office. A few of the female gender looked longingly at his retreating back.

"Sasuke-kun, I…have a question." She quietly said.

"Yes?"

"Is…Itachi-san…–"

"His sexual orientation?" He didn't seem surprised at the question; he seemed rather amused.

"I–"

"Hmm…would you want to ask him that yourself or would you rather I answer?" Sasuke humoured.

"…" Sakura shyly slipped her hand into his. This was the first time she took initiative.

Too, too cute. "Itachi-nii, is gay. Sorry to dash your hopes, Sakura-_chan_." He teased. A little lie couldn't hurt.

She looked flustered. "T-That's not…what I meant…"

He bent down a little and placed another kiss on the side of her cheek and started running his lips on her ear. "You're pretty cute when you do that."

"Okay, you two. I think the very much not needed public display of affection is making some of us amused, aroused, mad, and frustrated." Itachi sighed as he walked back down the stairs, freshly changed into an appropriate outfit for one of the heirs of the Uchiha line.

"Hn." He meant, "Jealousy?"

"To a certain extent, yes. You have such a fine lady to become your future wife, whereas I don't have anyone."

"There's plenty of men out there, nii-san."

"Regardless of the many fish in the sea, none of them are how I want them to be." Itachi rhymed. He threw the keys at Sasuke and he nimbly caught them in his slender fingers.

"Hn." Sasuke proceeded to lead Sakura out of the building, leaving Itachi behind in their wake.

"Is this really how it should be? Honestly, leaving your brother behind…" He muttered in good humour.

* * *

The three rode in the car in silence. Sasuke had the wheel while Sakura sat beside him with Itachi lazily sitting in the back.

Sasuke took one hand off the wheel and gently held hers.

"Okaa-san is a good person–"

"–She's very nice."

"She might seem too lively at first–"

"–But you will get used to her later." Itachi finished.

"Stop that."

"Whatever. Drive faster."

**~.-.~**

The door opened and Mikoto rushed to the foyer to greet her sons. Even if Sasuke and Itachi were loaded with work, they never failed to show up on time for supper. A flash of pink mixed with the blacks and blues of her sons: a petite and young female.

"Okaeri, Itachi, Sasuke-chan." Mikoto calmly said. "Now now, who do we have here?"

Sasuke gently pulled her forward, her hand in his, in front of Mikoto.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, Uchiha-sama. Nice to meet you." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura-chan, ne?" Mikoto's attentive hearing caught her whisper and her voice matched Sakura's miniscule volume. "Welcome to our home." She took Sakura's free hand and warmly grasped it in hers.

Mikoto had long black hair with lighter shades of black that reached down to her lower back. Her bangs were almost identical to Sasuke's: they framed her face exactly how Sasuke's did. Strong and mischievous coal black eyes gazed at her with an already present caring look.

"T-Thank you, oba-san." She timidly replied. Such warmth from a person she's just met. Unexpected.

"So you are the one that Sasuke has been talking about lately." A gruff voice behind Mikoto reached them.

"Fugaku! Don't speak like that towards our guest!" The older lady scolded her husband.

"My apologies." He held out his hand to her. "Welcome to our home, Sakura."

Sakura grasped it with her free hand and was barely surprised at how her hand was dwarfed in his. Sasuke's father was quite a tall man. Uneven black hair hung around his face and it was apparent that both Itachi and Sasuke did not take after their father. His shoulders were heavyset and an aura of authority emanated from him. Above all, his kindness was not the least hidden by his overwhelming appearance.

"It's nice to meet you, Uchiha-sama." She politely said and returned his firm handshake.

"Fugaku is fine." Does this man always speak in such short sentences?

He let go of her hand.

"Your Mother has been waiting for the two of you to return home to eat. Dinner is ready." Fugaku turned his back on them and left for presumably the dining room.

Oh, so he does talk more than just short sentences.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Let's hurry before the dinner gets cold."

Mikoto continued her hold on her hand and quickly led – dragged – Sakura down a long hallway. Sakura threw a glance at Sasuke and his lips curved up reassuringly into a small smile. With that, she directed her attention back towards not tripping over her feet and the carpet as his Mother led his girlfriend to where the food awaited.

The two sons stood in the foyer, their presences completely ignored by their blood-related parents.

Sasuke sighed and slowly followed the women's steps towards the dining hall.

"Stage one passed, otouto." Itachi's good humoured voice floated through the silent entrance.

"You think?" He rudely shot back.

"Actually, stage one, two, and three. Her manners were impeccably perfect, her steps perfectly dainty, and she shook Father's hand without flinching. You've picked a fine one, Sasuke."

"You should bring one home so I can analyze your counterpart."

"Don't forget, Sasuke, I'm kinda gay. Our parents aren't happy with me being a heretic of society."

"Hn."

Itachi sighed and followed Sasuke and threw an arm over his little brother's shoulders. "I'm heartbroken, otouto."

"What the hell for?" He was in no mood to play games. On the outside he may seem composed, but he was slightly worried at how his parents would take to Sakura, if they did at all. Only slightly.

"My dear otouto will be wedded soon and I will be the lonely bachelor subjected to Okaa-sama and Otou-sama's suggestive proposals. And I will no longer have you all to myself." Another sigh came from him.

"If you don't get your fu–" Sasuke started.

"Someone's stingy." Itachi relinquished his hold and casually strolled down the hall to where the rest awaited.

**~.-.~**

"Sakura-chan, do you want anymore?" Mikoto courteously asked.

She shook her head in response. "No, thank you –"

"Is the food not up to your tastes, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, no! Please don't have that misconception. The food is delicious –" Sakura slightly tinged pink at the attention drawn to her.

Four pairs of eyes watched her attentively.

"She's complimenting your cooking, Mother. Shouldn't you be happy that someone aside from us enjoys your cooking?" Sasuke cut in with his smooth voice. He put his hands under his chin and propped his elbows on the table.

"Yes, but Sakura-chan looks so frail –"

"Mikoto, we can invite her over for dinner many more times than just this." Fugaku proposed.

"If she comes over at least twice a week, she will be quite well-figured when she legally enters our household." Itachi smirked.

For the first time being the center of attention, Sakura wished that she was anywhere else than here. The warmth that leaked out in ample amounts from Sasuke's family was overwhelmingly smothering. It was something she had always hoped for, always sought after, and always wondered about. The only family Sakura had ever experienced was one of iciness, one full of abuse and no such thing as a decent conversation was ever touched upon or heard.

Something brushed past her skirts. Sakura looked down and saw Sasuke's leg fairly close to hers. Their eyes met briefly and his eyes held something that made her feel more at ease. A voice interrupted the moment.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you bring some food home for your family? I'm certain your Mother would love it if you brought something home for her." Mikoto kindly suggested.

Sakura stiffened at the mentioning of her Okaa-sama. "I –"

"I don't think they would appreciate our leftovers, Mother." Sasuke was her saviour.

"Oh, but some of the desserts are untouched! Does your family not like crème brulée?"

"Thank you for your kind offer, Mikoto-san. Then, if you won't mind, I will take one home to share with Okaa-sama." Causing them to bicker for her sake only causes her to feel uncomfortable.

She could see Sasuke look at her with concern from the corner of her eyes.

"Such a polite dear you are." Mikoto was clearly charmed. "Please excuse me while I put the rest in a hamper." She quickly scurried away and took the tray off the dinner table right when Itachi was about to grab his share.

"Mother?"

"You've had your fair share, Itachi. I will make more if you really want to eat them that much." She called out from the back.

"I believe it is time for me to bring Sakura back home. Her Mother would be worried." Sasuke lightly lied.

"Already?" Mikoto rushed back from the back with a small hamper in her slender hands. "But we've only just finished eating!"

"Sakura has a curfew." Sasuke simply stated and held out his hand for the hamper as his other arm hugged Sakura's shoulders.

"Mikoto, remember she is unlike our sons. She cannot prowl around late at night." Fugaku agreed.

"Yes, yes. I have not forgotten." She unhurriedly placed the basket into Sasuke's hand as to further lengthen the meeting.

"I will be back in an hour."

"Wait! Sakura-chan, would you like to come over tomorrow and spend some time with me?"

The idea sounded great in her head, but didn't know if it would sound so great when she ran it through her mother. She looked uncertainly at Sasuke for an approval of some kind. He held an amused look in his eyes.

"I–I'd love to." Sakura breathlessly said.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Take her here at around ten, would you, Sasuke? Be a dear, please." Mikoto walked up to Sakura and gave her an awkward motherly hug; Sasuke's arm was still around her. "Please take care."

Sakura returned her hug with equal warmth and stepped back into Sasuke. "Thank you for having me here today."

"See you tomorrow, imouto." Itachi waved from the kitchen doorway with a spoon in one hand and a bowl of icecream in the other.

"Itachi! At least say goodbye properly!"

"She's seen enough of me, Mother. It won't be me if I do something formal." Itachi lazily answered.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you today." Fugaku rumbled. "I have seen and heard things of your family, but I am more than happy to know that I am acquainted with a lady such as you."

Sakura was shocked but kept herself composed. Of course she knew that her family image would affect her one way or the other, but what he had just said was unprecedented. Sasuke's hand lightly squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

"I apologize on behalf of my family for the ill things you have seen and heard, but I am hopeful that today's meeting has lightened your opinion of them if not only a little. Goodnight." Sakura softly answered.

Her voice never rose for the entire night, and she never saw the need to, even when her family honour was being tested.

Sasuke opened the door for the two of them and swiftly exited the house.

The night air was frosty; their breaths formed puffs of white against the black sky. Sasuke casually strolled down onto the lampposts lit sidewalk and held out a hand to her.

"It is only a ten minute walk." That was all he said.

Sakura smiled a little at his wanting to spend more time with her. Her hand stretched outwards and grazed his, when all of a sudden, he jerked his hand forward. She violently fell into him, and he wrapped his arms securely around her, enveloping her in a warm hug. A small chuckle fell from his flawless lips: it reverberated throughout his body.

A sly smile graced his handsome face.

Her cheek was pressed against his chest, the slow thumping of his heart clearly heard in her attentive ears. Within these past few months, he proved that he'd been there for her, both mentally and physically. The roses he sent every single day, the times when he would meet her within his busy schedule, and the things he does when he's with her just…makes her heart swell to the point where she thinks she cannot accept anymore care from him.

Pink curly tresses swung in the light breeze of the wintry night. Sasuke wondered how much time Sakura spent on prepping her appearance for him: such elegantly twisted hair and not a piece out of place. Her clothes were always impeccably straight and outlined her figure perfectly. Maybe, perhaps a bit too perfectly. He feared a touch or embrace would break her. But the thought of her courage proved otherwise, contradicting her slender frame and delicate exterior.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"For what?" He pressed her on.

"F-For…everything."

"For you alone." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

**~.-.~**

"Goodness, he didn't even walk you up to the door?" Hizuka vented the moment she saw Sakura alone on the doorstep.

Little did she know that Sasuke blended almost too well in the shadows. His presence was just out of reach by the light that spilled from the opened front door.

"No, Okaa-sama." Sakura replied simply.

"What is that there in your hands?" Hizuka brusquely added. "Close the door. The cold is drifting in."

Without waiting for a word from Sakura, Hizuka rudely took the basket from her hands and lifted the top to see the contents.

"Crème brulée? At least you have the decency of thinking about me. Go to your room." She turned and left for the kitchen before her daughter could even say anything in response.

The feeling that was stationed in her from earlier tonight quickly dissipated only to be replaced with a sense of iciness. As she slowly walked up the staircase, her three-inch heels clicked dejectedly on the hardwood covering; it rang throughout the grand but empty front room. Her arms wrapped themselves around her midriff; it was warmer inside than outside and she had yet to shed her jacket, however, it seemed much colder inside the manor.

Outside, she was allowed to be seen for the person who she really was, to be really loved for the first time after the death of her father.

She hung her forest green jacket in her bedroom closet and proceeded to cast off her full dress. Her room did little to provide proper insulation from the cold. Quickly donning her nightgown and shakily hanging up her dress, Sakura hurried to pull the pins out of her hair and her curtains closed when she noticed a figure standing outside on her balcony. Her feet stopped either from pure fright or from shock, she did not know.

Upon closer inspection, Sakura noticed that blue-black hair ruffling in the breeze and a suppressed breath of relief escaped her lungs. She walked up to the balcony doors that stemmed an aura of frostiness and shyly tapped her knuckles on it. He turned around, mischievous eyes dancing in the moonlight.

Instantly, the feeling that Hizuka had issued from her, melted into nothingness. A small smile graced her lips before she could catch herself doing so. Just his presence could issue such a response from her. Never had she told him, but she enjoyed the mere touches he showered her with.

Sasuke reached into his jacket pocket and produced a knife. In one swift movement, he slid it through the small crack between the two doors and brought it down, deftly cleaving the lock into two pieces on her rug. He tucked the blade away within the reaches of his jacket and easily swung open the door and let himself in. The curtains were smoothly pulled together and engulfed the room in darkness.

* * *

Thus, my come-back is represented by this chapter! You guys anticipating a lemonnnn? d: Hope you guys are! There will be one not too far off...but if you guys review more, then I will speed things up! So, hiatus comment or no, my dears?

- _**Kanryu**_ 02/07/2010


	7. Chapter 7

**Important Author's Note!**

Many readers have been reviewing, and I am very very grateful. :) A few many have also told me that this story is remotely similar to Cinderella, and I was not aware of the slight similarities until they have been pointed out to me. To clearly specify myself and this story from similarities in Disney's Cinderella, this story will have more angst and will definitely have a much different ending than Cinderella. Seeing how this story is going, though, I'm sure it no longer feels like it's one resembling something close to Cinderella? At least, I hope this chapter will solve a few things. As to how a few many readers have been asking me to lengthen the chapters, I will starting from next chapter. This reason is, because, it is summer, and I really want to at least get one of my fanfictions done; I have four ongoing ones right now, and it's kinda driving me crazy, 'cause I'm already in the session of writing three more in my notebook of secrecy.

**Oh, btw, I will be re-editing Gentle Lie quite soon within this month, so it will be devoid of any errors, and some of the holes (holes in my opinion) will be filled. So, if you guys could give it a read after I finish editing, that'd be greatttt! Much love.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

P.S. Uruguay's out! ): Both Germany and Uruguay played so well today, and well...it is inevitable that one team has to win, right?

Please review! I love you guys very much for supporting me with lovely feedbacks and reviews. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**** - _A Pretty Still Doll_****

* * *

  
**

"Sasuke-kun, what–" Sakura started in a soft whisper.

"Miss me?" He smirked.

She blushed prettily and looked to the side, her hands fidgeting around the front of her nightdress. Sasuke took notice of her movements and gently took her hands in his.

"You don't have to hide anything when I'm here." Sasuke murmured in his low voice.

Her eyelids started fluttering closed on their own accord to his soothing voice, and within seconds, she could feel the cold his clothes held from staying outside for too long and above it all, his warmth.

Their lips lightly touched and they broke off, a hair's breadth away from each other, hesitation settling in for her sake. She held her breath in hidden anticipation. Her breath hitched when Sasuke pressed his lips fully on hers, silencing her. Green eyes widened at the warm rush it brought forth in her, electrifying her senses and nerves.

He was warm; very much so. His lips softly caressed hers. She could already feel her cheeks reddening and burning, from the lack of oxygen and their intimacy. The steady thump of her heart had evolved into an erratic pace, the blood pumping vociferously in her ears. Sakura only hoped that Sasuke could not feel or hear it, for it would only add to her embarrassment even further.

Sasuke smirked against her and drew back, particularly enjoying the fact that he had such an effect on her. Cheeks red, lips plump, viridian eyes turned hazy forest green, and her small hands now grasping his forearms. She daren't meet his eyes, for embarrassment was clearly written all over her delicate features. Additionally, he was certain that it was her first kiss, for she seemed quite inexperienced and not quite sure of what to do.

Sasuke bent down and brushed his lips over her ear, acknowledging her flinch. How cute. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started, but stopped when she gazed into his face.

Smouldering black orbs looked at her, full of fire and life, and…the thing that she couldn't decipher from before, she now interpreted it as love. For her and her alone. He was too kind. Much too kind for her to believe that he would pick her of all women, and for him to shower her with the attention he gave her. All of the happiness she felt whenever she was with him or even thought of him made her think that all this was simply a fantasy.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Her quiet voice thanked.

She turned her head and kissed him lightly on the cheek; a quick and simple endearment, and hugged him as tight as her frail arms would allow her to.

A small smile brushed across his features and he returned her embrace affectionately.

Unknown to the two lovers, a certain lady lurked outside the closed door and hurriedly slinked away as their night escapade came to a close.

**~.-.~**

"Okaa-sama, the chauffeur has arrived." Sakura quietly said.

"Good gracious, who comes this early?" Hizuka berated.

"Good morning, my fair lady. I would like to take Sakura-sama out for the entire day for my young master once again, if you would allow it." Sasuke, completely transformed in chauffeur attire, held out an envelope to Hizuka.

"Oh, of course, of course." Hizuka hastily accepted the envelope and roughly pushed Sakura into the gloved hands of her accompanist. "Please bring her back before midnight."

"Certainly. Thank you, Hizuka-sama."

Sasuke gently received Sakura and escorted her down the steps. Their leave was signalled with a thunderous bang of the front doors. How eager Hizuka was to sell her youngest daughter to society.

Her face coloured at the sight of her date. Even in servant apparel, his charm was not the least bit affected. Maybe being a normal citizen and not the head of the leading underground faction would suit him better. Sakura would prefer to be just a simple country girl, with no worries on status, money and the likes. Such things she abhorred the most for she had been chained to it for quite a while.

"Is this too early for you?" He asked.

"No." She paused. "It is…a relief to be away from Okaa-sama."

Sasuke noticed her hands fidgeting when she said such derogatory words of her family; he took her hand in his.

"Mother would appreciate it all the more the faster you enter our household." Sasuke covertly said.

"I wonder…"

**~.-.~**

"Sakura-chan! How happy I am to see you!" Mikoto jovially squealed and assaulted her future daughter-in-law with a hug.

Sakura had to wrap her arms around Mikoto to steady themselves as to not to fall. "I-It's nice to see you too, Mikoto-sama."

"Oh, let me get a good look at you!"

"Okaa-san, you've only seen her 13 hours prior to now." Sasuke shook his head at his Mother's recklessness.

"Sasuke, a person can change very drastically in just a few hours! Sakura-chan looks much happier today than yesterday! I wonder why that is!"

Sakura blushed furiously at her comment and looked down at her swinging hem. Sasuke only smirked.

"Shit happens."

"Sasuke! Don't say such vulgar words!"

"Hn."

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry for anything unpleasant my rebellious son says." Mikoto looked irritated by Sasuke's behaviour. "Now hurry along and change for work, Sasuke-_chan_. I'm sure the workers are looking for you."

Her youngest son, disgruntled by the nickname, left without a word and headed upstairs to change.

"Come here and sit down please, Sakura-chan." Mikoto gently pushed Sakura into a chair and sat opposite of her.

"Sakura dear, about what Fugaku said last night –"

Oh God. Was Mikoto going to tell her not to be as close to Sasuke anymore? Did she want the two to break up as to not ruin the Uchiha reputation?

"Mikoto-sama, I –" That was the first time she had ever interrupted anyone in her life. "I'm sorry about my family honour, but if you want me to excommunicate Sasuke-kun, then I do not know if I can fulfill your request."

An awkward silence settled between the two women.

"Sakura, that's not what I meant to say." Mikoto soft voice broke the stillness. "What I wanted to say was that I am very sorry for what Fugaku had slipped out last night. We had and have no intentions of separating you from Sasuke or Sasuke from you."

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting you, oba-sama." She blushed.

"Nono, it's fine. I'm glad that the lady Sasuke has set his eyes on has a voice, manners, and everything else pleasing." Mikoto genuinely smiled at her. "You must know, however, that the Uchiha family isn't as simple as it seems. Our espionage team has information down to every last person in society. Your family history is also included there as well."

"Then –"

"Yes. Haruno Hizuka has absolutely no right to be called your Mother, or that of your two sisters. We gather information by attending gatherings and of course, a little bit of trespassing is involved." She smiled once again, but this time mixed with a little bit of bitterness. "Although we have the means of obtaining information, we cannot do anything to the families that we see are not obsequious to society's law."

"Trespassing law…" Sakura managed to squeeze out.

"Yes, precisely that. More information has been gathered regarding your family after Sasuke has taken a fancy to you, and in my duty as your mother-in-law, I must ensure that you are safe and sound. A girl such as you should not be abused the ways as you are at home."

"Okaa-sama, she –" She stopped, not quite sure of what to say.

"When Haruno Haruka was alive, Hizuka never struck you or violated you in any way, am I correct?"

The girl nodded, speechless.

"People can change drastically all for the sake of money. Hizuka indulged herself in wealth, because that was the only thing she could ever love. Haruka married Hizuka due to a contract made in past generations. He loved his children dearly, but he saw right through to your Mother. When he died, the restriction Hizuka had been completely severed." Mikoto finished off with a sigh.

"I…see." Her hands fisted underneath the table.

Such insight and analysis. Even if undercover spies roamed throughout the city, certainly not all of them could provide such in-depth information of such quality.

"Haruka-san was one of our spies during the last five years of his life." Sasuke suddenly intruded into the conversation. "Everything about each one of our emissaries is in our records."

"Haruka was one of our best agents." Mikoto softly added. "To be undertaken by an illness was truly something we could not foretell."

Her boyfriend leaned coolly against the entrance archway to the kitchen. "The flowers by his grave every year are always from Okaa-san."

"Sasuke, that's quite enough out of you!"

"I'm sorry. I…didn't know any of this. Thank you very much, Mikoto-sama." Sakura quietly said.

Surprisingly enough, this…didn't come with as much shock as she thought it would have.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, dear. Not knowing sometimes is better than knowing. And please, don't use such formalities, Sakura. Mikoto will do."

Sasuke's business shoes neatly clicked on the tiled floor and stopped beside Sakura's chair. He bent down and placed a chaste but warm kiss on her forehead and left the room.

"I leave her in your hands, Okaa-san."

"Okay, Sasuke. Sakura-chan will cook dinner for us tonight, so please come home on time."

"Hn."

The slam of the door reverberated throughout the vestibule.

"So…have you guys had your first kiss yet?" Mikoto subtly asked.

Sakura flushed red and tried to gather her wits for an appropriate response. "We – I –"

"Last night, hm? He came home a bit later than expected." She humoured.

"I'm…sorry."

"There's no need to be! Dear child, you must learn that apologies are not always needed depending on the situation. I will teach you that in no time at all, for you are already just like a daughter to me. I will accept no one else my daughter-in-law aside from you." Mikoto warmly smiled at Sakura.

**~.-.~**

"What is it, Miyuri? I need to send out more invitations by tonight." Hizuka did not look once at her second daughter.

"Okaa-sama, I have news regarding imouto."

"What is it? I have not the time."

"I believe I heard voices in Sakura's room last night, past curfew."

Hizuka's flying hands froze amidst the fluttering paperwork.

Miyuri persisted. "It was a man's voice."

"Could you hear what they said?" Her voice was harsh.

"N-No, Okaa-sama. I heard mumbling but that was all I could make out from behind the closed door. I happened across her room by coincidence." Even though Miyuri and Hizuka got along the most, Hizuka would still dare strike Miyuri if she wanted.

Hizuka instantly swept to her feet and hurried up the stairs, Miyuri tailing behind her. The invitations were momentarily forgotten. Without any regards to Sakura's privacy, Hizuka slammed the door to her room open and walked in. It was half-lit the curtains half-drawn. Just as she suspected, the lock to the balcony doors lay in pieces at the foot of her bed.

There was absolutely no possible way of slipping through the front or back door: both creaked noisily.

She picked the pieces up careful not to cut herself on the sharp edges of the cleanly severed lock. Whatever made this cut could not have been made by her youngest daughter. Especially not from the inside. Sakura did not have the means to obtain such sharp objects and if it were cut from the inside, it would be much messier.

"Miyuri. You may go home. There is no need for you to be here today."

**~.-.~**

"Thank you for having me here today, Mikoto-san." Sakura smiled at her.

"You should smile more, Sakura-chan. Such emotionless features do not suit you. Please, give my regards to your Mother."

"Okay."

"Dinner was well-made, Sakura. Thank you."

"Thank you, Fugaku-san." She blushed.

"Come over more often. It's no fun without people in this house." Itachi amusedly added.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "We'll be going."

"Take the car, Sasuke. There seems to be a cold wind blowing tonight."

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Your hands are cold." It was a statement not a question.

The two sat in the Mercedes outside of Sakura's house.

"I…have a bad feeling." She whispered.

"Hm?"

"It's only probably the weather." Sakura tried to brush it off as nothing.

Sasuke placed a hand lightly on her forehead and was satisfied before he put it back on the wheel. "Your forehead's warm. Take some medicine before you sleep tonight."

"Okay."

It had been a pretty tiring day. After having stayed in the kitchen for consecutive hours of the day, she was straight out exhausted. Mikoto had nicely given her a rough session of how life would be like within the Uchiha family. All the foods that were eaten within the household were made by Mikoto herself, with occasional help from the butler and maids. The latter usually helped with cleaning the extensively large manor and the many dishes after every meal.

"I'll come to pick you up tomorrow morning again."

"I can wa–"

"It is too cold." He was about to get out of the car before Sakura gently grabbed his elbow to stop him.

"It's fine. I do not want Okaa-sama to know of you yet, lest she exploit your power. A few steps won't hurt me."

"Medicine."

"Yes, yes. I won't forget." A light laugh escaped her. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He swiftly kissed her on the cheek before she daintily stepped out of the vehicle.

Her feet lingered on the hard pavement as they slowly led her to the frosted glass doors. The front door opened to allow her admittance. He noticed every little movement of hers. Something was a little off. She clumsily stumbled through the doorway instead of her usual small and cautious steps. Perhaps she really was sick. He had better check up on her later tonight. First things first, both families must be asleep before he could do anything.

Better gas it home fast.

**~.-.~**

The moment the door opened, Hizuka rudely jerked on Sakura's jacket and pulled her in. A switch lay in her smooth hand. Once the door closed, Sakura was simultaneously pelted with questions as Hizuka beat the switch across her daughter's frail body.

"How dare you! How dare you!" She screeched.

"Oka – Okaa-sama?" Sakura tried to pull away from the offensive movements.

Her pale hands were soon laced with angry red lines, threatening to bleed. The skirts should have protected her legs from the hits, but the switch cut through the fabric and lashed across her bare skin, thin lines of blood trickling out and staining her stockings red. The light green dress was soon ripped beyond repair.

"How can we present you to society when you have such a dirty reputation!" Hizuka continued to scream.

"Okaa-sama! Wha–" Sakura panted as she tried to avoid the slashes.

"What is this then?" Hizuka threw the pieces of the lock at her feet.

Sakura looked at them in horror and did not have time to think of a response before the older woman initiated the beatings once more.

"What's your answer then? Who was that man in your room!"

"Okaa-sama! Why must you be–"

"You dare talk back to me? There is no possibility of you ever obtaining something as sharp as to be able to cut this! Only a man could have done this!"

Where Hizuka got such stamina to continually abuse her daughter was unknown.

Sakura tripped over the bottom step of the stairs and fell heavily on her elbows, her jacket preventing scrapings, but her fall left her open for further injuries. Oh, how her head hurt. It throbbed excruciatingly. The switch landed across her collarbone and brushed the side of her neck. The next grazed the side of her forehead. She gasped at the pain she had not felt once before from the many abusive beatings from her Mother. The face was most vital to a lady.

"The nerve of you! Do you know how hard it was to raise you to be a respectable lady? To think that you threw that away all in a night in your own home! What was his name?"

Sakura would not reply, but breathed heavily as blood trickled from cuts all over her body. Her hands were curled into fists, but she kept her gaze fierce as Hizuka berated her. She will keep her weakness hidden from her own Mother, because throughout so many years of her life, not once did she try to understand Sakura. Why should she let herself be seen as a weakling in front of such a pitiful woman?

"Answer me!" Hizuka screamed.

She closed her eyes and shielded her head with her arms as the switch came down once more. Once, twice, three times…there was no point in counting anymore. Her body was on fire.

Who knows how long she stayed there after Hizuka angrily walked away, the switch thrown somewhere. Sakura gingerly picked herself up and inwardly winced as she stepped heavily to her room. It seemed like such a long journey. Once or twice she stumbled on the steps, but she tried dutifully not to smear any blood onto the banisters and stairs.

The moment she reached her room, Sakura lit the lamp and proceeded to peel off the layers of tattered rags that used to be clothes. Breaking the thin ice on the top of the basin of water, she dipped the towel in and wiped the blood off that stained her porcelain white skin. It was cold. Really cold. Sakura blew out the lantern and lethargically crawled underneath the heavy blankets, shivering. Her cheeks were red with a fever that Sasuke was so worried about earlier.

Two hours later, the trembling only got worse.

"Sasuke-kun…" She gasped out.

* * *

Minna-san! Sorry I left you with a cliffieeeeee! I sincerely wish you guys will review as to what you opinion of this story is thus far. A 'Hello!' or anything would be great, too!

- _**Kanryu**_ out _10/07/2010 6:07pm_


	8. Chapter 8

How's everyone's summer going? :D Mine's freaking fantastic. Hope yours are, too! I'm sorry about the late update, but a lot of...family things have been popping up, along with volunteering and my job. I'm quite exhausted. As an apology for my lack of updates, here is...an update! I'll upload another one quite soon. :)

Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own the plot to this story.

* * *

**Chapter 8**** - _A Pretty Still Doll_****

* * *

  
**

The cup on the counter shattered the moment he poured in hot tea. There was something off. Quickly approaching footsteps stopped beside him.

"Goodness, Sasuke! Are you hurt?"

"No, Mother." He sighed.

"Take better care of yourself!"

"I'm capable."

Mikoto sighed. "Yes, Sasuke-chan, I know. Use the newspapers to clean up so you won't cut yourself please. I'll be heading for bed. Goodnight dear."

"Night, Mother."

Yes. Plan A is working perfectly fine. Who uses Plan A? He does. When does it usually go well? Almost never.

"Otouto. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Irritation edged his voice. Why were there so many interruptions tonight?

"Nothing. It's not like you to break something, especially by pouring something hot into a cup that usually contains cold drinks." Itachi casually threw out.

"Where's Otou-sama?" He poured tea into the correct mug.

"Already sleeping. I just saw Okaa-san enter their room."

"Hn. Busy in an hour?" Sasuke lifted the cup to his mouth and tilted it up.

"Espionage? It'll be fun."

"You drive." Itachi knew him too well.

"Hey – what"

"I'm the Romeo."

"That's nauseating. Don't say Shakespearean lines."

"Shut up and let the two sleep so we can get out of here faster."

**- Two hours later -**

Sasuke neatly climbed up the side of the house and slipped onto Sakura's balcony. The curtains were closed, but no new lock had been established on the doors. He easily pushed them open and closed them as quickly as he entered.

The huddle of blankets on the bed rose and fell rapidly. Short but quick gasps filled the room. The atmosphere was stifling. An abnormal sense of heat radiated off from the figure on the bed and he could only guess that she indeed, did end up catching a fever. He walked up to the bed and placed a cool hand on her forehead: it was burning hot. His touch elicited a groan of what seemed akin to pain from her. Sweat dampened her hair to her head.

Sasuke frowned and went to the basin he had seen in the bright moonlight. A towel was draped carelessly over the rim of the bowl, black spots staining the white rag. Curious, he lifted the cloth to an illuminated area and saw red. Alarmed, he stepped back beside her bed and reached for her hand underneath the heavy quilts.

His hand easily slipped across her wet hand. It was a mixture of both sweat and blood. There was no other explanation for why her hand was sticky and whatever he touched on her hand adhered to his own skin as well. His grip tightened around her small hand.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" A small voice piped out.

"Sakura." His voice was tight.

Unclear green eyes looked at him, squinting to acknowledge him in the dark. She feebly tried to tighten her hand around his, but it came out as a tiny push. Her eyes closed again.

Sasuke bit his lip. "I'll get you out of here."

No response.

He threw the towel onto the ground and agilely scooped up Sakura along with the blankets. Making sure she was completely covered, Sasuke kicked the door open and stormed out. Sakura's head rested on the junction of his neck and shoulder. His footsteps were slightly muffled by the carpeted floor, but the force the door hit the wall shook the entire mansion.

Hizuka crossly walked through an archway and into the front foyer. "Haruno Sakura! What is the meaning of this racket?"

Sasuke lightly walked down the steps, careful not to jostle the person in his arms. His eyes told a completely different story. Onyx-black orbs glared coldly at Sakura's mother. She looked shocked that someone she did not admit into the house was walking care freely around with her daughter in his arms.

"What – Uchiha-sama! What brings you here tonight?" Hizuka's tone instantly turned docile.

Such a repulsive woman.

"I'm here to take her away." He answered stoically.

"Oh, but you –"

"Exploiting your daughters for your own selfish gains is unacceptable, Hizuka-sama." Itachi's smooth voice cut through.

"Itachi-sama,I don't understand what you mean!"

"Good evening." In his hands was the switch from earlier that Hizuka had thrown away.

Sasuke strode towards the entrance where his brother awaited, when the elder woman pulled on his arm, almost making him drop Sakura. He flinched at the thought of such dirty hands touching him and roughly shook her away. Sakura stirred just a little.

"What is the meaning of this, Uchiha-sama? This is a kidnapping!"

"Your husband will no longer need to go to work starting tomorrow." Itachi continued.

"But why?"

Sasuke snapped. "You ask me _why_? To have used this switch to beat your own daughter, the daughter that you have oppressed all her life for your own selfish gains, you ask me _why_? For them to be seen in society, a price must be paid. Money is of no use to me and I care naught for it. How you manipulate people and use them all for yourself _sickens_ me. _You dare ask me why_?"

"I don't understand what you mean, Uchiha-sama!"

"Please, Hizuka-sama. The game of charades is over. What I have here," Itachi held up the bloodied switch. "Can get you arrested for physical abuse towards your daughter, for she is now over the age of eighteen."

"How can you testify it is me who had done such a thing? You have no proof!"

"So you deny having beaten her, do you? I will personally bring it back to the lab and match the DNA of the blood found on here with this young lady's and the fingerprints on this switch with yours. Then we will see who is lying."

"You have not the right to be in this house! I demand you leave immediately, and put her _down_!" Her voice was near hysterical.

"Actually, we do have the right to be here." Itachi pulled out a search warrant from the reaches of his suit.

"Nii-san." Sasuke hissed.

"The car's waiting outside, otouto. Hurry and get her home."

"Her home is right here! You are not taking her anywhere!"

"You have no right to be her Mother." Sasuke icily said before he swept out of the house, with an unconscious Sakura in his arms.

"If you really do persist in forcing her to stay, I'm afraid we will have to see you in court. I'll let you in on a little secret. The court you will be tried in is a Kangaroo." Itachi's tone turned irrefutably cold. "If you still have any objections, I expect a letter on the Uchiha doorstep by twelve tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Actually, today. Well then, goodnight, Hizuka-sama." His voice turned back to the polite manner as before, and he left, leaving an envelope in his wake.

Hizuka simply sank to the floor, aghast at the series of events that had just happened to make her lose her daughter, her husband's job, and basically her family's reputation.

The letter with a blank cheque with a limit of £1,000,000 lay in front of her.

~:_._:~

The Mercedes sped down the deserted night street and screeched piercingly as it rounded a corner, showering the lone light posts with gravel and dust. Three occupants sat within the car: one jetting the engine as hard as he could, the other emitting a demonic aura, whilst the last lay in the second's arms, deliriously unconscious.

Sasuke tightly gripped Sakura's body in his arms as they waited…waited for the car to finally head back home, where she could receive the care she deserved. As they drove past the street lights, smidgens of blood could be seen staining her forehead, sweat still pouring profusely down her face. He could only imagine how much pain she suffered and was forced to keep it silent.

"Can't you drive faster?" Sasuke scowled.

"Even though we're the law, we can't demolish everything, Sasuke." Itachi's voice was tight. "I'm driving as fast as I can without flipping us over."

The Mercedes shrieked again to a stop a few minutes later, and Sasuke wasted no time in immediately stepping out of the car and rushing into the house. The lights that they were sure to turn off were on in the mansion for some reason, but the two paid no mind until they had walked into the house.

Mikoto and Fugaku stood at the foot of the stairs, taking in the scene of their two sons suddenly bursting through the doors of the house both out of breath, one carrying their future daughter-in-law in his arms. Their sons looked briefly confused for a split second before the younger spoke up.

"Mother, she –"

"In the guest bedroom, Sasuke. I will be there shortly." Mikoto surveyed the situation and Sakura's condition and quickly busied herself with getting the necessary materials.

"– is running a fever." Sasuke slowly finished.

"I can see that. That's blood on her forehead, right? Get moving, Sasuke."

His arms felt analogous to lead; he'd been carrying her for a while now. Once he reached the top of the stairs, Sasuke brutally kicked the guest bedroom's door open as Mikoto ushered the two of them in. How she managed to gather all the things she needed and managed to keep behind her anxious son was a wonder.

"Be nice, Sasuke!" Mikoto scolded. "Put her down here."

She motioned towards the king-sized bed. He obeyed and placed her down softly onto the mattress. Mikoto gently tugged away the blankets and inhaled sharply as Sakura's legs were revealed. Sasuke, always edgy whenever it was anything regarding Sakura, quickly tried to see, but Mikoto harshly pushed him away.

"No, Sasuke. Stay out until I tell you to come in."

"I can't –"

"Sasuke."

"…"

"Be a good boy, please."

He left without a second look, his hands balled into fists at either side; the door swung shut behind him.

Fugaku and Itachi met him outside, worry etched into all of their flawless features. If looks could kill, he was certain Itachi and his Father would be in their graves. Why he had to be outside he did not know, but from what Itachi had found earlier at the Haruno mansion, he had a pretty good idea of what his Mother did not want him to see. They just had to wait before she let them in, if ever.

"Itachi told me what happened, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"It wasn't wrong to try to help her, son. You did it out of good intent."

"If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in this state."

"Before you redeem yourself, why don't you ask her opinion when she wakes up?" Fugaku prudently asked his youngest son.

"I –"

"Misconceptions are always made because of hasty conclusions."

"Since Okaa-san's taking care of her, I know she'll be fine. It's not that I don't want to stay up; I'm just a bit tired. The underground's been getting rowdy in some parts, Sasuke. We should be careful."

"Hn." He wasn't really paying attention to anything but Sakura currently.

"Night."

"Sleep well, Itachi."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Father."

"Dad." Fugaku shook his head at the informality but brushed it aside.

Itachi walked off and left the Father and the younger son alone.

"Sasuke, come with me."

"Otou-san, I have to –"

"Your Mother will let us know when Sakura has awakened. For the time being, let us not spend time idly standing here. A cup of tea will relax our nerves and do us good."

Why was he constantly being cut off by everyone tonight?

"…" Sasuke obediently followed Fugaku down the stairs, throwing a last worried look at the closed bedroom door. The situation seemed so much alike to where one would be sitting in front of an emergency room awaiting news.

"A man of his family is the only thing that holds it together. He is the support that everyone within the family can rely on. Do you understand, Sasuke?"

"Yes, Father."

"Although you chose to become a part of Sakura's life, she had the option of rejecting your kindness. She did not and openly accepted you in her limited world and started to depend on you. With you, her world began to open up in small fragments, the barriers breaking away with every step she took by your side. How can you say it is your fault, when she herself hid your identity from her very own Mother?" Fugaku reasoned.

"If I did not appear, perhaps she would have found another man worthier of her respect and care." Sasuke quietly said.

"If any other man of this society knew of the abuse she suffered from her Mother, there would be no possibility that she would ever be wed to a family. What you did tonight was honourable and these are the things that make me proud to be your Father, Sasuke."

Fugaku busied himself preparing a pot of tea while Sasuke sat down at the dinner table.

"Maybe–"

"You will soon learn what might have been[s] are not worth thinking about, for they only create thoughts of doubt and unease within your heart."

"Did you know that Sakura suffered such abuse after the death of her Otou-san?" Sasuke crossly asked.

Fugaku took his time to answer as he poured two cups of tea and placed them on the table. He sidled into his seat across from his son's.

"Yes, I did."

"Then why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I have not the right, Sasuke. It is her own family, and unless I have actually caught Hizuka in the act of doing so, I cannot say anything. There is also the issue of trespassing. Even though our espionage group is very much established and can almost recreate the laws themselves, _we_ must still follow the basic rules of society."

"…"

"How will you think people will act once they found out that all their personal information are known by a specific group? They would sue us, not that it'd be an issue, but there would be no trust in allowing us to make prospering business ties. We would become outcasts of society. Do you understand, Sasuke? The actions that you have done tonight will harm our reputation if Hizuka daresay anything about it. After her husband's loss of occupation, I am certain she will keep this quiet, for that woman loves her reputation more than anything in this world aside from wealth."

"She's never done anything wrong before, Otou-san. There is no reason for her abuse." Sasuke tightly said.

"I've never known for you to be so limited in your perspectives, Sasuke. You've always shown me much more than what you are conveying to me now. Have you ever thought about how Sakura might have reminded Hizuka of when she was young?"

"…"

"The verbal and physical beatings that Hizuka implanted on her daughter might be similar to the ones she had received when she was just a child. Instead of feeling anger for that woman, you should pity her since she cannot find reason for what she has done. Of course, when Sakura becomes a Mother in the future, she will not do the same thing Hizuka is doing to her right now. That girl has a very strong sense of justice. You should know this more than I do."

Sasuke was silent. His hands held the cup of tea; some of the tea leaves had sunk to the bottom whereas there was one that was vertically floating on the surface.

Fugaku decided to break the silence. "Your teacup seems to be telling you that luck is in your favour."

"Is that so, Father?" The corner of his lips slightly turned upwards at the irony.

Mikoto stood in the archway to the kitchen. "You can come upstairs now, Sasuke. Her condition has stabilized. There's something I must tell you."

* * *

I'm trying to lengthen the chapters as I'm going along. Please bear with me. ): Review please!~

- _Kanryu_ out _11:37pm 08/11/10_


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

Quick update? Yes, siree! Thank you so much for the amount of reviews, favourites, and alerts! I'm in love with you guys just as much as you are with my story. :)

Reply to a question in a review: What is a Kangaroo?

Answer: The Kangaroo is a court session where it looks identical to the real thing, however, everyone tried in that kind of court is already accused and "proven" guilty. No matter how much solid evidence you have that proves you did not commit the crime, you're guilty regardless.

I'm sorry I can't respond to all reviews. I really am busy. ): I'm finishing on tying things up so I can slack for the next week when my wisdoms are being pulled out, you know, being drugged and all.

On another note, **With Just One Touch** is being put on a hiatus for the time being after I shoot out another chapter before the end of August. Hiatus? I know, right? I hate that word too, but I don't really have a choice. I really want to get this story to where I want it to be before school starts. And before my first year of university starts, I will post up a oneshot quite soon. Please check it out when it comes out!

Once again, please read and review, my lovely readers. :)

Disclaimer;;; I wish.

P.S. In regards to wanting longer chapters. This chapter is longer than the last one by 1000 words. Hope that makes you guys happy!

* * *

**Chapter 9 - _A Pretty Still Doll_  


* * *

  
**

His chair scraped across the tiles as he eagerly pushed it back to stand up. "Thank you, Okaa-san."

"Come along, Sasuke." Mikoto smiled at her youngest son. She turned to walk back upstairs.

"How is she, Mother?" He asked as they walked up the stairs to the guest room.

She stopped. "Sasuke. You must _never_ let her go back to her Mother's place alone. This is an order, not a request."

Never once had he heard such authority in her voice before, but from how quickly Sakura and his Mother had bonded, he could only assume that it was something much worse than he had imagined.

"Yes, Mother."

Mikoto gently opened the door and ushered Sasuke in before she closed it.

On the bed lay Sakura, a towel across her forehead, her breathing steadied. Her pink hair was plastered still to her pale damp skin. She looked like a little girl swathed underneath layers and layers of blankets. A nightgown was draped over the foot of the bed, splotches of blood staining the white fabric.

Sasuke walked up to her and reached for her hand underneath the thick quilts, before Mikoto gently grabbed his arm. He retracted it and looked at her. She shook her head and lightly pulled a part of the blankets away to reveal a portion of Sakura's arm. They were covered with thin welts; some were wrapped with bandages to stop the bleeding. Then, Mikoto pulled away a lower section of the covers to show him her shins. Thin lacerations covered her legs too, the majority also, wrapped in bandages.

"A Mother who willingly does this to her daughter is unfit to be one." She sadly whispered.

He sat down in a chair beside the bed and reached for Sakura's hand once more. So tiny and frail in his. His fingers found themselves lightly brushing away the damp locks from her face. Her face was flushed, but never before had it looked as pale and unhealthy as now. His chest felt tight with anger. It was difficult to breathe.

"What will you do, Sasuke?"

"I…"

"Her mouth is quiet, right?" _How much did you pay her_?

"One six zeroes."

"Is that enough?"

"That's a fortune, Mother."

"I suppose. Should we add more?"

"If she asks and threatens us, we will try her in the Kangaroo. Itachi is bringing everything to the lab today for the forensics."

"S-Sasuke-kun." A small voice called out.

His attention went back to the fragile lady on the bed. "I'm here." His hand tightened on hers. "No one's going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

"She was calling out for you the whole time when I was fixing her up." Mikoto softly said. The sight of her youngest son being so caring touched her.

"Hn."

"If you need anything, your father and I will be in the kitchen. She should be fine by morning."

"Arigatou, Okaa-san."

"There is no need for such words, Sasuke. Sakura is just like a daughter to me."

"She will be indefinitely, soon." His voice was absolute.

"I'll be waiting for that cup of tea." Mikoto lightly laughed and left the room.

**A/N**: In Chinese tradition, parents say they are waiting for their cup of tea, because when their children get married, their new daughter/son-in-law have to pour tea for them as a sort of ritual of asking them for his/her acceptance. Usually, most parents are very happy at these wedding ceremonies. Mikoto's just using that as a reference, not stating them as Chinese people.

Hazy green eyes fluttered open and wondered at the sapphire drapes surrounding the top of the bed. They wearily travelled to the right and stopped at the sight of a certain midnight haired man restlessly gazing at her. His lips were in a tight line and his eyebrows creased, marring his usual flawless features. A pressure on her hand allowed her to acknowledge that he was holding her hand. A small smile brushed across her placid but tired face.

"You won't look as handsome if you keep doing that." Her small voice sounded loud in the silent and dim room.

Sasuke embraced her tightly, uncaring of her sickly state and sweat-dampened hair. He breathed in her sweet scent, a mixture of spring flowers and mildly of fresh strawberries.

"You're okay." He whispered into her ear and kissed the band-aid covering the cut on her forehead.

For the first time, she did not blush, but relaxed in his protective arms. A minute later, she lightly pushed him away, embarrassed at her unbecoming state.

"Sasuke-kun, I haven't showered––" Sakura anxiously tried to push him away from her.

"You're beautiful." He interrupted her.

She stopped.

"I…"

"I will never think you any less than pretty." Sasuke smiled and looked at her warmly.

For a moment, she was lost in those dark black orbs that were full of fire and warmth, before a knock on the door interrupted them. He let go of her, but still held onto her hand.

Mikoto entered the room with a small smile on her face and quietly shut the door. "I see you're awake, dear. How're you feeling?"

Sasuke mentally smacked himself for not first asking how she felt when she awoke.

"I feel fine. Thank you, Oba-san." Sakura gratefully smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Sakura." Mikoto smiled. "Fugaku and Itachi just left for work, so the whole house is empty. I was wondering if you'd like a bath, hun."

She did indeed feel gross and sticky, but as she remembered what happened last night, Sakura was afraid to slip out from under the covers and let Sasuke see her…blemishes. How did she manage to get here in the first place?

"…Maybe later, if that's all right."

"That's no problem at all. Sasuke, perhaps you should rest while I take another look at Sakura. You haven't slept at all after you've brought her home." Mikoto gently said.

Sakura, startled, looked at Sasuke. He squeezed her hand. "It's fine, Mother. I'll just have a cup of tea and come back after I've showered."

"Okay, **otouto**." His Mother smiled.

**A/N**: It is common that the mother calls her son little or big brother, because such a nickname has been established within a family and can be called by any one of them. It does not actually mean Sasuke is her little brother.

Sasuke stood up from the bed and walked out, a smirk written across his face as he closed the door. What she found oddly unfair was how ragged she knew she looked whereas Sasuke looked perfectly refreshed like he had just gotten twelve hours of sleep. The irony. The fact that Mikoto knew that Sasuke never slept a wink after she was brought to their house indicated that she, too, did not sleep at all. Just like her son, she looked energized and not a sign of fatigue showed on her face.

Such great blasted genes.

A cool hand placed itself on her forehead. "Your fever's gone. Do you remember anything from last night?" Mikoto looked at her, concerned.

"I…" Sakura started but stopped. She did remember and she wanted not to. Every verbal and physical lash stabbed her in the chest and through her very core. How could she not remember? The last thing she remembered was a cloudy memory of Sasuke in her room, but she couldn't even be certain that it was truly him.

"Anything after Hizuka hit you?" She surprised Sakura with such a question. Of course she would know she was struck; Mikoto helped bandage her up.

"I…vaguely remember seeing Sasuke in my room…and he said something to me, but that's all." Sakura looked down at her covered feet.

"I see…"

"…"

"Were you awake when Sasuke took you away?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Do…you hate your Mother so, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto's voice went soft.

"I –" She didn't know what to say. "I am indifferent towards her. I only wish she…she…could be a better Mother."

"If I were to say that Sasuke and Itachi severed the link between Hizuka and you last night, would you be mad?"

This came as a shock. "What…?"

**~:/_\:~**

A stream of hot tea spurted from the spout of the teapot and into a mug.

It shattered.

Sasuke inwardly cursed as hot tea spilled all over the counter and soaked into his shirt. Correct mug, usual hot water for the tea: a bad omen. A frown marred his features. He looked at the clock; in only half an hour will he get a response, if any, from Hizuka. When something goes out of the ordinary for him, something bad is bound to happen eventually; especially after last night.

Frustrated, Sasuke neglected the mess on the counter and placed the teapot rather bluntly on the coaster. His mood had switched from composed to frustrated within a matter of seconds. Running his hands through his spiky locks, he angrily stormed into the bathroom and bolted the door shut. A shower should take 15 minutes off from the waiting time and should hopefully as well, provide a relaxation period for his stressed nerves.

Immediately after the bathroom door had been slammed shut, a quick pattering of footsteps rushed downstairs. Sasuke could only assume it was Mikoto who had hurried to the kitchen at the sudden noise within the hushed household. His Mother's voice did not resonate through the dwelling, so he was certain it was nothing that brought major concern to her. Even if it did, the sudden rush of water from the showerhead silenced everything and made it difficult for one's thoughts to be coherent and organized.

Another thought crossed his mind.

Once Sakura recovers, he will initiate a so-called "business shower" to help relieve his 'stress'.

**A/N**: Check that term out on Urban-Dictionary. Haha.

It's time to teach her.

The corner of his lips twisted up into a smirk.

**~:/_\:~**

"Otou-san, are you sure we should suppress this from otouto?" Itachi impatiently rubbed his neck.

"It is of no importance as of the moment. Sasuke has enough things to deal with currently. We can put this off until later." Fugaku decided.

"Later…when the dam breaks and we have no idea on what to do with a group of rampant spies? How is that planning ahead?"

"Itachi, you only insisted on Sasuke taking over as the co-chair because you thought that no one would follow someone who had a bisexual orientation. You are perfectly capable of issuing orders and keeping this organization together."

"…I have no thirst for power. I –"

"– only want to give Sasuke the best. We all do. Sasuke is still young; you are at your prime, Itachi. You know Sasuke the most out of the entire family. He knows that this corporation will not hold with him alone."

"That is why I will dirty my hands for him. He is still much, too pure, oyaji. Let's just leave it at that." Itachi threw off the serious atmosphere with an informal calling of his Father. "I finished the forensics for everything that we've found last night. Everything is in accordance to what I have believed it to be. All we need now is to be notified by Sasuke if Hizuka-san has sent us a letter."

"No Kangaroo then? That is unlike you." Fugaku sighed. Such open characteristics cannot be changed in his son. Perhaps this is for the better.

"It is imouto's Mother we're talking about. No matter what happens, Sakura will plead for Hizuka's safety and sanity. My usual Kangaroo methods, Father, will most definitely destroy her if she were anyone else." Itachi's voice turned bitter.

"You will deform an individual for the better of society, but that one individual newly present in our lives takes priority over the others." Fugaku smirked.

Such mocking traits could only be hereditary.

"Of course. Why would I not help, when she is the _only_ suitable person to be my otouto's wife?"

**~:/_\:~**

Mikoto surveyed the mess and sighed. She did not believe in superstition, but with the events taking place in the underground and the shattering of various glasses, she could not help but wonder if they foreshadowed something to come.

She hurried to grab an empty burlap bag from the pantry and swept the broken glass shards into it. Mikoto cleaned up the rest of the counter and carefully poured two mugs of tea and brought them upstairs on a small tray. It was uncommon that she would have to clean up one of her son's mess, but it was definitely appreciated that they would somehow indirectly depend on her even when they have matured.

The running water could be heard from the staircase, and Mikoto left her younger son alone as she proceeded back to Sakura's room. After Sakura recovers, she will be moved closer to the family's quarters, perhaps right next to Sasuke's room. Things will be more convenient if they turn out the way she wants them to be. Maybe a new room wouldn't have to be prepared if Sasuke hurries up.

The door gently opened to reveal Sakura sitting up in the midst of duvet pillows, her arms and legs still fully covered by the quilts.

Mikoto placed the tray on the bedside table and handed her a cup of green tea. "This should make you feel better. I'll help you in the shower after Sasuke is done."

For a moment, Sakura seemed hesitant to yield her arms from underneath the blankets. "Thank you. I…will drink it later."

Mikoto set down the cup back onto the tray. "It shouldn't scar. You need not worry." Her voice was soft.

No answer.

"Are you in pain, dear?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's unbecoming." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"These lacerations don't mark you for who you are, Sakura-chan, and they won't stay." Mikoto paused and continued in a softer tone. "Sasuke doesn't mind whatever background you come from or however you look. As long as you are how you are, he will never regard you as a person any less than him."

"I know he doesn't. But I do." There was no quieter person in the world than her.

There was bound to be some consciousness about her own background eventually, but Mikoto had never expected it to be so soon. Well, she had never expected Sakura's injuries until much later when Sasuke had formally introduced himself to the family.

The door suddenly slammed open and Sasuke stormed in, a damp towel around his naked shoulders, his hair dripping wet, only a pair of pants lowly hugging his hips. Mikoto stood up, surprised by the sudden intrusion by her son and of his state. Without a word, Sasuke literally dragged her out the room and shut the door; he locked it and propped up a chair underneath the door knob.

Sakura sat there, taken by surprise at Sasuke's sudden entrance. He got onto the bed and slammed his hands on the headboard: she was trapped.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun?" Her voice trembled; it was the first time he had ever done something like this.

"Sasuke! Open the door right this instant!" Mikoto's demanding voice floated through the door and the shaking of the doorknob in the frame indicated she was struggling to get in.

"We will come out soon, Mother." Sasuke calmly replied to Mikoto's somewhat frantic calls. "Leave."

A sigh of defeat could be heard outside after a period of time and lingering footsteps slowly descended to the main floor.

He turned his attention back towards the pink-haired lady beneath him. Oh, how she irked him at that current moment. Everything about her was calling him to her. Her messy hair, her flushed cheeks, and her slightly exposed chest from the nightgown. But most of all, the things she had thought and that he had managed to catch while eavesdropping – listening – at the door angered him.

Sasuke ripped the covers off of her as she squeaked. His face was emotionless. Gently but firmly grabbing one of her arms, Sasuke unravelled the band aids from around her forearm until it revealed the marred flesh underneath. Sakura squirmed uncomfortably from his touch, and when he looked at her, she immediately stopped; her arm hung limp in his hand.

He brushed his lips sensually against the bindings; his eyes met hers as he did so.

Her skin flared up wherever his lips touched; her wounds did not burn or hurt, but the sheer act and feel of his lips against her made her shiver in pleasure. The thought of his mouth elsewhere made her turn her head to embarrassingly stare at the wall beside the bed. His onyx orbs proved too much to handle for they seemed to see right through her façade of wanting to resist him.

"Sakura."

She didn't answer him.

Sasuke yanked lightly on her arm; she turned her attention towards him in surprise. He dipped down and captured her lips in his. A hot and bruising kiss that had her pressed firmly into the bed. Sasuke held onto her other arm and trapped her between him and the sheets. For a brief moment, she relented, but quickly after, Sakura fidgeted, as if she was trying to escape his hold.

She pulled herself up a few inches on the bed, away from Sasuke, only for him to drag his tongue down from her jaw to her neck. Her breathing grew erratic, her cheeks a flushed pink. Comprehension seemed to be beyond her capabilities.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Her voice was weak.

He continued on like he did not hear her.

"Y-Yamerou…" She shut her eyes and pushed as hard as she could away from Sasuke.

"Naze?" He pulled back slightly and looked at her, his orbs smouldering.

No response.

"Do you hate me?"

Sakura looked at him; his voice was oddly calm and steady, unlike how she knew her voice would be when she spoke.

"I…I don't understand, Sasuke-kun." She was quiet.

"Hm?" His grip softened and became kind. Sakura quickly slipped her arms from his touch and curled up in a ball, away from his knowing gaze.

Her hands unconsciously rubbed themselves over her wounds as she contemplated an answer. Her actions did not go unnoticed by him.

"How can you…still look at me after this?"

Sasuke sighed as he slipped his arms under Sakura's curled form and pulled her into him in a sitting position. He sat comfortably against the pillows with her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Her breath ghosted damply across his bare chest, his warmth providing much needed comfort to her shaky self.

His tone was soft as he spoke to her and it gently reverberated in his chest. "Is it too much?"

It took her a fraction of a minute to realize that he was speaking to her; recognition was clearly not in her mind. "Too…much?"

Her eyes fluttered open to briefly glance at him only to be met with piercing, black eyes. They entranced her momentarily, but it seemed comparable to infinity before she could find the courage to allow her voice to be heard.

"Too much…what?" It sounded so quiet, so…tentative, that just a breath could shatter everything they had both worked for to this very day.

She willed herself to be strong, to not need to be constantly under surveillance by Sasuke to increase his worry for her. Within the time span she'd known him for, all she could say is that he truly was an altruistic person. But because of such, it pained her to know that she had given him nothing in return for all that he had bestowed upon her. Subconsciously, she placed her hands on his arms and continued to hold his gaze as she hoisted herself up to a more agreeable posture. Her clear green orbs inadvertently held a tinge of fear and expectance, which only made Sasuke guilty for making her feel such a thing even though he had not said a thing. The physical pain inflicted upon her was already too, too much for her to bear; there was no need for her to have emotional turmoil at this time.

His arm tightened around her waist as the other affectionately caressed the unusually soft and pale pallor of his counterpart.

"Is it too much to love you just as you are?"

* * *

To stall any confusion, the last line is from Sasuke. Thanks for reading, please review so I can hear how you liked this chapter! :)

- **_Kanryu_** out _18/08/10 9:52pm_


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

- Avoids rotten tomatoes and other perishable food items - I am very sorry for my lack of updates. I never understood why university students never uploaded their fanfictions for like half a year or even more, but I seriously, and I am not making a fallacy, but there is absolutely no time in university. Why am I updating now? I have my finals in 3 days, and I am utterly . OMG. But, I will guarantee you guys that after my finals, I will HOPEFULLY, have another chapter out around Christmas. I feel bad for not continuing and finishing this story. I love this story, I really do. Btw, this chapter marks off the final arc of the story, and this story will end in actually about five chapters. FIVE. LONG. CHAPTERS. :D I've written the ending, but not the parts in between, but I already have all the ideas in my head as well as all the Biology, Calculus, and Chemistry crammed together. I definitely cannot forget about Statistics, haha -.-

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE 2 (PLEASE READ THIS ONE!):**

**Okay, guys. I've done NaNoWriMo, which further excuses my not finishing this story. I wrote a fanfiction, but I will be changing the names to make it an actual NOVEL. I am thinking of selling the story that I've done for NaNoWriMo for very cheap, and the story will NOT be posted on , even though it is a fanfiction of SasuSaku, but will be changed to an actual novel as I've just said. NaNoWriMo is the National Novel Writing Month where you write a 50k word novel from SCRATCH. And, I've done it! (: I'm just wondering if anyone's willing to buy an actual piece of mine that i WILL NEVER POST ON THE INTERNET.**

**I'm planning to become a professional writer one day and even publishing my works. Right now, I just want to see how much support I have, and to what extent. I'm not forcing you guys to buy anything, but I'm just wondering about who would want to buy my writing and who would not. It would be VERY helpful to hear your opinions, so please leave a review on what you think, and of course my story. (:**

**Onegaishimasu!**

**and**

**Arigatou minna-san!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto, but I own the plot.

**Review please! Very much appreciated. (:**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - _A Pretty Still Doll_**

* * *

"Sasuke, a letter just arrived at the door." Mikoto's voice penetrated the heavy wooden door and into the couple's room.

Sakura immediately started to untangle herself from him, but him being the straightforward and brazen man he was, Sasuke simply shifted her position in his arms until he could carry her when he gracefully slipped out of the bed. In one arm, he supported her entire body while the other tersely opened the door to reveal a worried Mikoto holding a letter that seemed to bear nothing but a plain piece of paper from the size and thickness.

Unperturbed by the odd arrangement of her son and future daughter-in-law, Mikoto elegantly opened the envelope and handed the single sheet content to him. Sasuke received it, his warm demeanour towards her immediately replaced by one of brusque harshness the moment his fingers touched it: one that she had only seen when he was unnecessarily protective of her in places where people, especially men, would observe her with a strange light in their eyes.

The piece of paper had only a few words, but it was enough to satisfy the young man.

_I want to see her one last time in a fortnight._

Sasuke flipped over the thin film and saw nothing else. Mikoto silently passed two halves of a violated cheque to him; there was nothing written on it.

Tabula Rasa, perhaps?

He promptly returned the short note to his mother and nodded slightly. With Sakura in his arms, Sasuke walked past her and in the direction of the bathroom. Sakura immediately took notice of the way they were headed to and protested.

"Sasuke-kun, we–"

"There is nothing wrong with helping you take a bath."

"But I–"

"I have already prepared the bath for you." Amusement was present in his voice.

**~.-.~**

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling fine? You're all red." Mikoto worriedly asked. She slid a cup of tea towards Sakura.

"Y-Yes, Oba-san. I'm fine." Sakura took the warm cup in her slender fingers and brought it closer to her.

Yes, she was fine. It was most uncomfortable, but at the same time, pleasant that Sasuke had been such a gentleman to help her take a bath. She was uneasy still when he had helped her unravel the bindings over her wounds, but her anxiety succumbed to his gentleness and she soon turned relaxed in his presence. His fingers skimmed over her flesh as he helped her out of her attire and quickly casted it aside. Sakura couldn't help but shiver at the sensation it brought forth as she remembered what happened.

_When she had reached for the shampoo bottle on the shelf right next to the bath, Sasuke had nimbly snatched it before her and doused her head with what seemed akin to half the bottle. She had protested his actions, but his fingers were already turning the shampoo into soft lather. Her scalp prickled agreeably to what he was doing, and she could not help but close her eyes before voicing even a small and weak disapproval._

_Her hand had reached up to touch his slippery ones after about a minute of his care._

"_I…can do this myself, Sasuke-kun." Everything he had given her was already enough; to have even more from him made her guilty of not repaying him with anything._

_He paused, his hands resting lightly on her scalp. They soon resumed their gentle work on her head and lightly nudged her hand away._

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there." His voice was tight, as if he was struggling to hold his anger back._

_And it hit her then. Sasuke was frustrated and mad at himself for not coming to her aid sooner. He had sought to protect her with everything he could do, but in the end, she had taken the full force of her mother's beatings both physically and verbally. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and trailed down her thinned face. She tried to stifle her sobs only to no avail._

_Sasuke, concerned, leaned over, keeping his eyes in appropriate places and not somewhere in the water, submerged his hands in the bath water to wash off the suds before reaching to tilt her head up. Sakura grasped his hand and brought her head down again and kissed his fingers. He was slightly surprised, but with his free hand, he laid his hand on her head amongst the foam, comforting her with his presence._

"_You were there to help me, weren't you? That was enough." _

"…"

"_I'm sorry I made you worry about me."_

_He withdrew his hand from her and leaned down to engulf her in a tight embrace._

"_Don't leave." Her breathing hitched. "I'll protect you. Always."_

_She could do nothing but cry into his bare shoulder in response at his words._

_How was it that he knew everything that she wanted when she had never told him anything?_

_Why was it that whenever she needed him, he would always appear?_

_What did she do to be so blessed to have a man such as he?_

Mikoto's voice broke Sakura out of her trance.

"Sasuke, your hair is wet still. I thought it would dry like usual by now." She pondered.

"It was a little warm in there, so I decided to take another shower." He made everything seem so simple.

"Is that so?" Mikoto busied herself with making another cup of tea for her youngest son.

Sasuke walked up to stand beside Sakura in her chair and laid his hand on her opposing shoulder. She leaned into him and breathed in his warm scent, her eyes casted downwards as she blushed prettily at his affectionate actions. Her hands left the cup alone on the spacious table to gather on the top of her skirts; they curled into small fists to stop fidgeting. He moved a little and she perceptibly noticed the shift of muscles in his abdomen supporting her.

Sakura closed her eyes for a split second before he abruptly lifted his hand from her shoulder. In absence to his warmth, she opened her eyes in alarm at his sudden leave. A small navy blue box lay in front of her on the mahogany coloured table. Sasuke's arms enveloped her shoulders and went to reach for the tiny box on the table. He flicked the lid open with practiced ease and brought the case closer to her.

A circular platinum band almost half a centimetre wide was enclosed in the velvety cushion inside the little box. A single pale pink petal made of a clear crystal lay flat on the surface of the ring. The contrast of the differing shades of colours depicted the ring to be even more beautiful than it would already be without the dark backdrop.

She stared at it momentarily before Sasuke gently pried it from the pillow and turned it over so the inside band could be seen. The tiny imprint of the Uchiha family crest was coloured and indented into the band, the intricate design carefully impressed into the sturdy element, not a line or stroke of paint out of place. It was at that time when Sakura finally realized why Mikoto had left the room to themselves and Sasuke's abrupt and unforeseen coldness.

"Would you accept this ring if I gave it to you, Sakura?" She could imagine him smiling his hard to see smile at her, her own little special gift from him every time he saw her.

Her breath caught in her throat. She tightened her hands even more so.

Sasuke enveloped her fully in a back hug, or as much as he could with her sitting in a chair, and tenderly lifted her left hand to slip the thin round strip onto her ring finger. He kissed her cheek and lingered close to her ear as her hands accustomed to the new sensation of the foreign object that would supposedly bring her the happiness of a lifetime. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and then rested his head gently atop hers.

There was…nothing to contemplate. He gave her everything she wanted, more than she asked for, and exceeded every expectation, even though they were not many, that were required for the man she would choose to accompany her for the rest of her life.

"I…I do, Sasuke-kun. Thank…you." Sakura's quiet voice seemed so audible in the silent kitchen.

"Isn't that what you say at the altar?" His voice held a hint of amusement.

She flushed. The only time when she finally found courage to confess to Sasuke indirectly about her feelings, he would laugh at her, but warmheartedly. It made her feel protected, and most of all, loved, from the last person she'd expect in the world. To be here in her very position was, what she thought, the epitome of her happiness. Her bandaged hands hesitated in front of his crossed arms before lightly placing themselves on them, completing the intimate embrace.

"I love you." She whispered.

There was a pregnant pause as the words fully settled in; the two registering what had just been spoken out loud. Sakura's grip on him tightened slightly as silence only met their ears. The blush on her face increased with every passing second; each second seemed much too long to be bearable. Sasuke moved behind her, his arms still encircling her, when she finally turned her head to look at him.

He took this opportunity to kiss her fully on the lips, in which she responded quite like the time when they had their first. In his arms, she melted into him, her body conscious of every place Sasuke was in contact with, whether clothed or not. The flimsy nightgown provided little protection from his heat, but to her, it even appeared to be too much for wear. She wished that he would do something to diminish the fire that threatened to scorch her from the inside out as he did so in the bath. Thinking of what had happened later on in the bath made her more so red than before.

"See, Mom? I told you he'd ask her soon. You didn't believe me. You owe me a hundred pounds now." Itachi's good-humoured voice startled the ardent couple.

Sakura quickly stood up and turned around to lean into Sasuke with her head and hands on his chest, his figure hiding the furious reddening of her features from her soon-to-be immediate family. Sasuke, taking everything in good stride, adjusted to her new position and pulled her closer into him, his arms wrapping around her slender waist.

"I can't believe I lost! I would think that Sasuke would be asking a little later, not quite at this time." Mikoto mumbled to herself as she handed Itachi the money…or what could be assumed to be the money. The rustling of a sheaf of papers reached the two persons in the kitchen.

"He came so close to losing her this time, Ka-san. I wouldn't let her go if I were him."

"Itachi's right, Mikoto. If the same thing happened to you, I would do no different than Sasuke." Fugaku's low voice, no matter how hard he tried to keep it down to a whisper, rang loud and clear in the spacious mansion.

"They probably heard us. So much for being subtle, _Mom_."

"You really would, Fugaku dear?" Mikoto completely disregarded what her elder son had presently said and gave her husband her fullest attention.

Fugaku coughed. "Yes, I would, Mikoto."

"Okay, you guys are old, leave the loving for the young, would you?" Itachi casually walked into the kitchen and waved at them. "When's the wedding, lil bro?"

Fugaku and Mikoto strode in and stood beside Itachi expectantly, husband and wife with intertwined hands. The younger couple could feel the happiness that radiated from Mikoto.

Sasuke looked at his family and leaned down slightly to whisper into Sakura's ear. His breath tickled her ear pleasantly. "Would two weeks be fine?"

Sakura sighed contently. "Yes…Sasuke-kun." _Anything you decide…is fine_.

"It will be in two weeks, Mother." He merely answered.

Mikoto lost not a step and briskly dropped Fugaku's hand as she ran down the hall to the telephone in the living room. The rapid spinning of the circular dial could be heard noisily to the motionless individuals still on their feet in the abandoned kitchen. Her voice was heard clearly in the kitchenette as she could be heard arguing with the recipient of the receiver. It was something to do with…flowers, and…more flowers, interestingly enough.

"Ohayou, Yamanaka-san, how have you been? I've been fine, thank you. I just have a favour to request from you, if that is okay. I'd like to order 300 dozen of white, pink, and red roses for the Saturday in a fortnight." She pleasantly hummed.

A momentary pause.

"That's not doable? I'll pay double the amount if you could comply, Yamanaka-san. It's for a special event, yes. Yes? I'd prefer the order went through your shop and yours alone, because I trust you the most; I haven't told the things I've told you to others." Everyone in the kitchen immediately went into a fit of giggles. Sakura could clearly tell where the Uchiha siblings obtained their sweet talking traits from.

The sudden exclamation from the other end of the phone quickly made Mikoto tear the handset from her ear. The residents in the kitchen could not suppress their laughter at how the prey had fallen so easily into the lion's den. Loud prattling could be heard distinctly, and Sakura wondered if the wedding was important enough for such hassles.

"Oh, of _course_, Mikoto-sama. I'd be happy to take your order. You wanted 500 dozen of white, pink, red, and some mixed in blues, correct? They will be at your doorstep exactly a fortnight from now carefully wrapped." Yamanaka-san gushed.

"Thank you." Mikoto smiled noticeably. "But, I asked for 300, not 500. I don't want to trouble you more than I already am."

"Oh, no problem, dear! I'll throw in the extra 200 free of charge. A friend discount!" The others could literally imagine the abundance of papers flying in front of her as she readied the order.

"I can't possibly take such a generous offer, Yamanaka-san."

"Nono, I proposed it, so it is fine, Mikoto-sama! Will that be everything for you, then?"

"Yes, thank you very much, Yamanaka-san. Please send the amount when the flowers come in two Saturdays."

"That'd be _wonderful_. Good day, Mikoto-sama!"

"Good day, Yamanaka-san." Mikoto clipped the phone back onto the holder and audibly sighed. She clicked her way back to the kitchen with a smile and proceeded to hug her daughter-in-law. With her hands, she gently cupped Sakura's slender face. "You're our little prissy heiress, Sakura-chan."

Sakura searched Mikoto's eyes with her own watery aqua green ones. Tears threatened to spill from the corners of the older woman's eyes crinkled with happiness. Sakura couldn't help but be touched by such a sincere and loving person. It was such a change, from a cold and brutal household to an unbelievably warm and radiant home. Her throat choked up and her eyes slightly burned, indicating that she, too, was about to shed tears in coordination with her mother-in-law.

"I'm sorry to ruin this heartfelt moment, but another letter had arrived just before Sakura's confession." Itachi's tone, warm seconds before, had now turned into a bone-chilling voice.

Damn. They did hear it.

Sakura only burrowed herself deeper into Sasuke's embrace at the embarrassment, but also because she did not want to hear what the contents of the letter held.

Fear imbedded itself deep into the reaches of her heart.

It seemed as if Sasuke knew of her anxiety, for his hold on her tightened noticeably.

"Open it, Onii-san."

The slight rustling of a piece of paper being unfolded audibly sounded quite too loud in everyone's ears. A pregnant pause hung heavily in the deafeningly silent room as Itachi's eyes rapidly swept over the few words on the page. He quietly passed the letter to Sasuke and he too, swiftly read over what the tiny print had to offer.

Sakura couldn't feel or hear herself breathe when her lover didn't speak after seeing the letter.

"I'm sure Sakura would like to be notified of what is going on." Itachi lightly said.

Sasuke gently steered her to the chair and sat her down, him kneeling in front of her. His coal black eyes calmly looked into hers and his hands came to rest on top of hers, the letter half crumpled in his grasp.

"We –"

"He." Itachi corrected.

"–arrived that night around midnight. You were sick with fever and –"

"–he carried you down the stairs, where I found the switch your mother had bloodied you with–"

"–and brought you here." Sasuke finished. "Stop that." He glared at Itachi.

"One of the things we had...agreed to that night was allowing her to write a letter regarding whether she would accept you leaving her family into ours. The response is now in our hands." The older brother held up a slip of paper, his face emotionless.

Sasuke recognized the letter as not the one from moments ago, but from Hizuka. It would be better if they were to resolve the other incident before the marriage. He gave Itachi a look that he simply ignored, but Sasuke saw that his eyes flashed a fleeting red.

"What does it say?" The petite girl whispered.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" He kindly offered the sheet to her.

"I –" She stopped and blankly looked at the sheet of paper without earnestly seeing it.

"It's fine, the letter won't hurt." Sasuke gently urged her in a soft voice.

Sakura lifted a trembling hand to take her sentence from Itachi. Sasuke gripped her shoulders reassuringly as cautious viridian orbs worriedly scanned the small note. Her eyes stayed still at the end of the note, her mouth forming a small 'o'. The letter suddenly crumpled in her hands as she looked up at Sasuke in surprise, her eyes shining with a flicker of hope.

"I-Isn't that the day before the wedding, Sasuke-kun?" She whispered with her heart in her throat.

He caressed a damp tress on her shoulder before answering. "Yes, it is."

The three silently watched the couple as the pinkette tried to form coherent words.

"W-Will Okaa-sama be there?" Her voice was barely audible in the spacious dining room.

"Hizuka-san will be there if you wish her to be, Sakura." Sasuke's gentle tone soothed her. "If she wants to come to this occasion with no ulterior motives, then it would be horrible of me, her future son-in-law, to forbid her from coming."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, the raven immediately wanted to bite his tongue as to even label himself as someone related to such a mooch. For the sake of his emotional bride-to-be, he will have to stick with such derogatory terms...for now.

Sakura put a slender hand over his, her hand no longer trembling but steady. "You don't have to invite her if you don't want to, Sasuke-kun. I know you don't like her." She pensively said.

"Nonsense, nonsense! I can't have a wedding without my future daughter's family present at the ceremony!" Mikoto brusquely cut in. "They do not have to be wholly present, but your mother must be present, Sakura. How long she stays will depend on how she acts. Would that be suitable to your tastes, Sasuke, Sakura?"

"I honestly don't mind, Mikoto-san." She tiredly but graciously smiled at the enthusiastic woman.

"Hn." He complied reluctantly at his mother's plans. Regardless if he answered yes or no, the response that would change everything was all dependent on Sakura.

"I want _your _opinion on this, Sasuke." Mikoto sternly looked at her son for the first time when deciding on something for the newest member of the family. "I don't want you being rude to our guests if you can't handle them being here."

A light squeeze on his hand seemed to restrict his heart movement for just a second.

To him, it really did not matter whether or not the wedding happened. The ceremony is just for show, to ensure that no one else will lay a hand on her, and also to protect her from everything else that tries to harm her. The plus side would be that no one would dare impair her knowing that she is connected to the Uchiha family. The disadvantage to this relationship would be her linkage with the underground; Sakura will one day have to be involved in the underground if she is to stay in the Uchiha household. Mikoto may not seem like it, but she was very active in its matters up until he was around ten years old. Then, Itachi, the bastard of a prodigy he is, easily supervised Mikoto's role so that she would be able to 'retire' early.

"As long as Hizuka-san does not injure Sakura, I have no other thoughts, Okaa-san." He sighed.

"Good boy." The older woman warmly smiled at her younger son, and then rushed forward to smoothly take Sakura's hands to pull her to her feet. "We need to ready your measurements, Sakura. The tailors I patron are most skilled, and it would be most displeasing to know that your dress is not done by the most competent."

"You're overusing the word 'most', Okaa-san." Itachi lazily leaned against the wall and scratched his head at the scene.

"I know hairdressers who are most skilled with razors, Itachi." She countered. "Mou, isn't it about time you cut your hair?"

"No. It's never the time. Women love my hair." He humoured.

"Clearly not the appropriate ones." Mikoto huffed.

"It's easier to get info from people when I seduce them."

"Onii-san." Sasuke hissed.

"Yeah yeah, I won't mention my cunning methods in front of this princess. You do know she'll have to be involved in this someday, Sasuke?"

"Yes, I do."

"When the time comes, how will she know what to do?" The older brother probed further, turning his black eyes towards perplexed viridian.

"When the time comes, she will know."

"Mikoto and I will help her when the time comes." Fugaku's low baritone suddenly boomed out.

"It's nothing you have to worry about for now, dear." Mikoto drew her forward into the entrance hall and away from the now brooding men in the kitchen.

Sakura threw a worried glance at her fiancé one last time before a set of double doors separated her from him.

Itachi stalled for a minute as he listened to the women's shoes becoming fainter and fainter before speaking. "The Underground's getting rowdy, Otou-san, Otouto."

"I know." Both Fugaku and Sasuke sighed simultaneously.

"Do you think this is the right time to ask her to marry you, Sasuke?" Itachi quietly asked. "We all like her and think of her as family, but she'll be caught in this mess when things do go awry."

"How can you ascertain it will so soon?" The younger of the brothers refused to acknowledge the full extent of the threats from the Underground.

"Kakashi was almost assassinated when he was making his usual rounds."

He didn't answer.

"It'd be best if we sought out Kakashi to explain a few things, Sasuke. He's been patrolling areas you have rarely been to. It is natural that you do not know how much influence the outskirts of the Underground have on the people within." Fugaku reasoned.

"Do not treat me like a child, Otou-san." The raven hissed.

"He is not, Sasuke. We're trying to teach you the rest of what you don't know!" Itachi gruffly crossed his arms and sat down in the chair Sakura had recently unoccupied.

"The Underground is no game, as I'm sure you know, Sasuke. We've let you control the majority, to which you've been successful, but we haven't fully let you experience to control it as a whole. A lot more violence occurs than what you've seen." Fugaku sighed.

The Underground as of late had been more violent, but still somewhat controllable albeit a few gruesome deaths. Rumours from spies they'd sent out that they were plotting to overthrow the head from his position. Itachi had already been moved aside when he rose into the head place, taking over the older brother's role, but Fugaku still held the same position as he himself, which meant...

"They're trying to wipe out the whole clan." Sasuke bluntly said.

Itachi snapped his fingers and stood from the chair with much grandeur. "Precisely. And everyone connected to the direct family with it."

* * *

So, here's the ending of one arc, and the beginning of another! **What do you guys think of this chapter, and my idea of selling my newly written 50k words novel? Please leave a review!**

**P.S. No, I will NOT stop writing fanfictions if I do sell the book. Basically, you don't lose anything, but you gain a novelty item. (:**

- _**Kanryu**_ out _12/12/10_ - _3:45am_


	11. Chapter 11

As promised, here is my update around Christmas time.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA-SAN! I hope all of you start off to a great 2011, and that your New Year's Resolutions **(if any)** will come true!** I'm starting off my 2011 with an 8 hour shift at my job, so...I hope whatever happens there will be something GREAT. (: Feel free to tell me any of your guys' resolutions!

About this chapter, well...just read it. xD **A lot of things happen in this chapter, and...the next chapter is really the big showdown which essentially defines the ending of this story that you've all made to be successful**. :) Don't be frightened! I will have **around 3-4 more chapters left of this story**, or even more depending on how the edits for the final chapters will go. Still a long time away though :/

So, here's a little heads up! **The next chapter will be updated sometime around the end of January or mid-February, because university starts for me again. But...if I do get tons of reviews, my heart will swell with love and I will furiously write for the sake of you guys albeit my school work load. :) Hey, it's the last few minutes of 2010 for me, throw this girl a bone, will ya?** xP

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't.

P.S. As always, please review. :)

* * *

**Chapter 11**** - _A Pretty Still Doll

* * *

_**

"Oba-san, where are we going?" Sakura quietly asked as she was tugged through door after door in the mansion.

"I'm just going to get your measurements myself so that we can do a little shopping for you. I'd hate to insist on you wearing that flimsy nightgown until the wedding." Mikoto sighed, her eyebrows knitted together.

"It's fine, Oba-san. I can just go back to take my clothes." She uncomfortably whispered.

"I will not hear of such a suggestion, Sakura-chan. You have left that household, and you will not return. Do you understand me?" The older woman stopped and immediately turned to fiercely look at her. "You cannot return there when the one you call mother abuse you so violently."

"She is still my mother, Mikoto-san." Her voice was soft. "If it were not for her, I would not be here."

The raven-haired woman stalled, her gaze quickly flitting to the side to look at something else that Sakura could not see. Her eyebrows furrowed even more so than before, as if she wanted to say something different than what the younger woman had just said.

"I can go with her if you wish, Okaa-san." Sasuke's voice smoothed over the slightly tensed atmosphere of the spacious room. "Hizuka-san will not try anything when I am with Sakura."

Mikoto sighed. "That's not the point, Sasuke. I am worried that she will use her power as the owner of the household to accuse you of trespassing, therefore her being able to keep Sakura to her side while she kicks you out. Surely you know that?"

"You also know, Mother, that I hold much hatred for Hizuka-san." He casually said. "And, why would you use such informal phrases, Mother?"

"Really, Sasuke. I honestly don't think it is such a good idea for her to –"

"We will see her in a fortnight regardless. Why can we not tell her to bring Sakura's things with her?"

"I...want to rest." Sakura suddenly spoke up.

Two pairs of charcoal eyes swivelled to look at her, instant worry written across their features. It seemed as if she had been forgotten in the mild strife she had somehow involuntarily struck up.

"Yes, dear. I'm sorry. I've completely forgotten that you've just recovered." Mikoto gently turned her to face the way they came, the warm hands on her shoulders guiding her a few steps closer to the bedroom.

"No, it's alright. I'm sorry for the trouble I'm causing."

"You'll never be problematic." Sasuke lightly chuckled. "The only time when you will be is if you are hiding something you should tell us."

"He's right." The mother's tender voice floated softly into her. "If you need or want anything, Sakura, don't hesitate to tell us."

"Alright...Okaa-sama."

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Sakura-chan called me Mother!" Mikoto excitedly looked at her son with joy, her hands still gripping the pinkette's shoulders.

"Yes, Mother. Be careful not to hurt her, please." Sasuke patiently pried the older woman's hands from Sakura, and slipped an arm around her slim waist.

The doors they were about to enter suddenly burst open to reveal a dishevelled Itachi, his usual calm demeanour shattered by his disorientation. He quickly straightened himself before standing with his usual poise in front of them, a visible small streak of red on the back of his hand.

"Itachi, Sakura called me Mother!"

"That's wonderful. We need all three of you at the front entrance. Now." Itachi ordered, completely inattentive to Mikoto's newfound joy.

"What is it, Nii-chan?" Sasuke pulled Sakura along as they brusquely made their way back to the front entrance.

"Earlier, before we received the letter, Otou-san and I heard what we thought were gunshots. We weren't sure, but we had Kakashi scout for us, and he found a few people injured."

"Is it –" Mikoto started.

"Yes, it is, Okaa-san. The Underground's started moving." The older son grimly responded. "Kakashi also brought back three people with him."

"Who?"

They reached the double doors to the foyer, and Itachi abruptly turned to directly meet Sakura's startled viridian orbs.

"Hizuka-san, Yume-san, and Miyuri-san."

"Okaa – are they okay?" Panic crept into her voice as she hurried to put the pieces together. "Yume nee-sama and –"

"Yume's fine." He tersely said before throwing open the doors to reveal something akin to a crime scene.

Yume, dressed in fine yellow silk, sat down on the tiles of the vestibule, red staining her expensive attire as she held half of a person on her lap.

"Yume nee-sama...?" Sakura barely managed to choke out her sister's name.

"Sakura! They just...began shooting everywhere!" Yume shook, the body on her lap trembling with her every movement. "Okaa-san was right in front of me when that happened, and they got her, and she took the bullets for me! Miyuri –"

Sakura unsteadily walked towards the bloodstained area, her heart thudding noisily in her ears with every step she took. She blocked out the rest of Yume's speech as she tried to process everything she saw. The metallic scent of the blood was palpable on her tongue, the tang of it hard to erase from her mind. She plopped down beside Yume, the blood adhering to her nightgown and seeping through to caress her bare skin. It was only then when she kneeled beside her older sister did she recognize that the person Yume held was no other than her mother.

"Okaa-san...?" Her eyes widened at the numerous wounds visible even amidst the many layers of lace.

The dying woman's eyes fluttered open briefly to direct their attention to her, her age-worn hand brushing lightly across the floor to knock with the pinkette's knees.

"Sa...kur...a..." She inaudibly breathed out.

"Okaa-san, what happened...? What happened?" Her usual quiet tone rose several octaves higher and louder than usual, her cries piercing in the grandiose hall.

"I...brought your...clothes..." A bloody hand feebly waved towards the two trunks barricading the heavyset wooden front doors.

"That's not important, Okaa-san." Tears splattered down the front of her bloodied gown. "We can talk about that later. We need to get you help right now." Sakura grasped the moving hand and held it tightly to her chest.

"N-No." Hizuka spluttered, increasing amounts of blood dribbling from her mouth and the multiple wounds on her body. "I-I need to –"

"We'll talk later, okay, Okaa-sama? Please, let's just get you a doctor first, okay?" Sakura's vision blurred at the sight of her mother.

"Sakura." Dark green eyes only hazy before looked at her with distinct clarity.

"Yes...?" The cascade of tears increased at the pinkette's realization that she really was going to die, in her arms, and within minutes.

"I'm...sorry..." She gasped. "I want you..." Her body heaved with the effort to talk more before it was time. "...to marry some...one...you love..."

"I will be, Okaa-sama. I will be. The wedding's in two weeks. We gave you an invite!"

"Is that so...?" A small smile plastered itself permanently into her features as her dark eyes glazed over, her hand growing limp in her youngest daughter's hands.

"Mother. Mother! Mother! You can't go like this! You can't!" Sakura hysterically cried out, her usual composed self seemingly nonexistent.

Yume's hand shakily brushed over the female's face, closing the open lids of the deceased woman.

"Sakura." Sasuke hoisted her listless body into his protective arms, the blood ruining his tailored clothes.

"I didn't want it to end this way, Sasuke. I didn't." She cried into his white shirt, her blood covered hands smearing the pristine fabric a scarlet red.

"I know you didn't." Amidst the chaos, he was her only solace. A warm and comforting solace that would never change and cease to be by her side.

"Sakura..." Yume forlornly looked at her with tearful eyes, wisps of hair that had strayed from the bun on her head adhering to the blood on her face.

"Don't...no..." Sakura sobbed.

She slowly slumped over, black warmth gently lulling her to sleep with open arms, her eyelids closing at the sight of her fiancé with crimson eyes.

_**X-i-o-n**_

"...the hell happened, Kakashi?" A frustrated voice reached her, incidentally waking her.

"I saw Hizuka-san, Yume-san, and Miyuri-san at _your_ front door with two trunks waiting for someone to open the door." Kakashi sighed, his tone more tense than the first time she had heard it. "Then the next thing I knew, they were caught in a hail of bullets all aimed _for _them, and not them being caught in a random crossfire."

"So they just shot them right there and then, Kakashi?" Fugaku's low voice resonated quite loudly even though he whispered.

"Yes, Fugaku-sama. I managed to corner two of them, but they quickly disposed of themselves."

'_Disposed...they must have shot themselves..._' She numbly thought.

"Where are the bodies, Kakashi?" Itachi's voice cut through like tempered steel into the conversation.

"I had to leave them there, or else Yume-san would have been killed." He blankly said. "They were in the back alley."

Sakura burrowed deeper into her blankets at the frightening conversation outside her room. How long had she been sleeping? The dark curtains certainly did not tell her of the time, nor was there an illuminated clock in the room. If she lit a candle, they would know she was awake and immediately cease their talk.

"Why was Yume the only one left unharmed?" Sasuke questioned, his voice shaking with silent rage.

"By the time the gunfire had quieted, a crowd was gathering. I had thought Yume-san would be the same as Hizuka-san and Miyuri-san, close to death on the doorstep. However, it seemed as though Hizuka-san had shielded Yume-san from the bullets, but at the cost of her life." Kakashi frowned.

"What a change." The raven snorted.

"Sasuke! You should not speak of someone who has passed in that manner!" Mikoto said in shock. "Please."

"Tch."

"How now, is our Princess, hm?" Itachi smoothly changed the subject to her.

"She's much fatigued from what's happened in the past few days is all." The older woman sighed. "It really is too much for her to handle all at once, poor girl."

"She'll make it." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"No one said she wouldn't, Otouto. Don't be so tense." The older brother must've thrown an arm around his shoulders, since a few unsteady footsteps resulted a few seconds after.

"Sasuke, honey. I don't think I agree with marrying Sakura-chan in two weeks." Mikoto whispered.

"Mother, I-"

"No, Sasuke. Please, listen. What I mean is that if Sakura is admitted into the family so soon, she might be caught in the mess. I don't want more terrible things to befall her."

"Mikoto dear, Sakura is already much involved in this unwillingly with the death of two of her family members. I cannot even guarantee if her step-father is safe." Fugaku explained. "What I suggest is to bring both you and Sakura away from the city while Kakashi, Shikamaru, Itachi, Sasuke, and I take care of the actions of the Underground."

A pressing silence reached even her in the dark domains of the room. Sakura knew Sasuke's inability to speak up to Fugaku's decision informed her that he would most likely do as his father had suggested, but it frightened her. It terrified her to know that there will soon be a period of time where she will be without his presence by her side. Her hands grew abnormally cold under the heavy and warm duvet quilts, her feet soon following suit.

"I-" Sasuke started, but Mikoto interrupted him.

"Fugaku, dear!"

"It will be fine with just Otou-san, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and I, Okaa-san. You don't need to worry about the Underground either, Sasuke." Itachi quietly decided. "She needs you, and we will do just as well without you."

"I have responsibilities in this family." He hissed.

"Responsibilities that I will also partake in taking off of your hands, Sasuke." Naruto's steady voice surprised Sakura.

"What the –"

"Your Mom let me have a key to your place in case I wanted to crash anytime." The blond yawned. "Otou-san and Okaa-san know of what's going on, so we're setting a few things up."

"I will not let you –"

"Teme. Shut up and listen." He sighed. "We're your underlings in the Underground. You are _supposed_ to use us to make your safe escape."

"No."

"He's right, Sasuke-chan. It's how it's supposed to be." Kakashi's usual relaxed tone made Sakura feel at ease. "Our duties are to protect the next head of the family who will take control of the Underground."

"Then it is settled. Sasuke, you will leave with your mother and Sakura, and leave the rest to us." Fugaku silenced the voices with his own authoritative one. "That is an order and not a choice. Do you understand me?"

"...Yes, Otou-sama." Sasuke reluctantly responded.

_**X-i-o-n**_

Sakura pretended to be asleep as the door opened. The light footsteps of her fiancé led to her bed before a weight pressed down the side of the mattress. Her body tilted his way from gravity before he sidled under the quilts and to her side, pulling her tight to the front of his body, the bed reforming to its former self.

Minutes after, she finally whispered, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"No. It is my fault for allowing you to be caught in something this dangerous." He sighed and buried his face into her shoulder.

The pinkette waited, but received no further words from the raven behind her. "Sasuke?" Her hand went to touch his, his arms comfortingly surrounding her midriff.

"I'm sorry."

"Yume nee-san is still here, so I have not lost everything." Her eyes fluttered open sleepily. "It is a blessing for her to still be alive, Sasuke-kun. Do not blame yourself nor should your family members be doing so either."

"You were not supposed to be involved in the affairs of the Uchiha line, Sakura."

Tears pooled in her viridian orbs, believing herself to be futile in his family and even more so after today's incident. "I'll officially be a part of your family one day, Sasuke-kun. How do you expect me to be my part if I know nothing?"

"We would have taught you with time." His grip on her tightened protectively.

"There will be more time, but...now we have to see what is truly happening." Tears slipped onto the pillow her head rested on. "Okaa-san and Miyuri nee-san have both passed, and I am only left with Yume nee-san. How can you expect me to do nothing when I am already so drawn in to the concerns of your family?"

"Please, Sakura." Since they've first met, this time Sasuke's request sounded so akin to a heart-wrenching plea that her throat choked up not from her own tears but from his anguish.

"I almost lost you once. I can't fathom what I will do if you do disappear from my side." He whispered against the pulse on her throat. "And it is my duty to make you happy, Sakura. I promised you that much."

A warm hand reached up to brush the hot drops from her face, and the weight on the bed shifted as he lovingly placed a light kiss on her lips. Her small hands reached up to grasp handfuls of his shirt as he embraced her once more to settle into a more comfortable position for the two of them to sleep in.

Naruto stood from where he leaned against the wall outside their room, his azure blue eyes distressed as he felt sorrowful for the small flickering of romance that had blossomed under the most unexpected of circumstances. He could only hope that the shred of hope would not be crudely crushed by the events of the Underground.

_**X-i-o-n**_

Sakura awoke to a soft hand stroking her forehead, the affectionate action a stranger to whom the hand belonged to. Bleary viridian green met dark ocean blue, the former not realizing whose they were before she recognized the serene smile on her eldest sister's features.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Yume tenderly whispered.

"Yume nee-san..." The pinkette trailed off in wonder before remembering the reason for the blonde beauty to be beside her, and immediately straightened up on the bed. "Okaa-sama, she –" Her throat choked up, tears spilling down her rosy cheeks and onto the blankets, her hands curled into tight fists on top of the covers.

"It seemed as though something had come over her after your departure, Sakura." She quietly sighed. "Okaa-san was muttering to herself for the rest of the day as she packed your things. Then, when Miyuri and I asked her why she was packing your things, she said that you've left for a better place. You have no idea how frightened I was when she said 'a better place'. She might as well have said that you've died."

"What happened to Miyuri nee-san?" Sakura hesitantly whispered.

Yume looked at her apprehensively before answering with a question of her own. "I'm certain you noticed Miyuri laying there when we both saw Okaa-san last, didn't you?"

The younger sister mutely nodded, but then quickly shook her head, but greatly regretted doing so as her head spun. "I was more focused on Okaa-san than Miyuri nee-san..."

She sighed. "It's understandable, seeing how much Miyuri and I've mistreated you so. It is rather a surprise that you are on speaking terms with me now."

"Nee-sama. Please, continue." Sakura softly turned back to the matters from last night.

"Miyuri fell on the doorsteps before Okaa-san, and at first, I thought I was hallucinating from the chaos around me, but..." Yume stalled.

"But, what...?"

"The – The first shot must have been by a sniper, because her head was...her head was...it just wasn't _there_ anymore, imouto." The blond bit her lip at the confession.

A sick bubbling feeling erupted in the pits of her stomach, forcing her to close her eyes. Only then did she remember how indeed she did not see any remnants of purple or maroon hair on the usual pristine tiles of the front foyer. Images that she did not consciously recall vividly played behind her lids, her body involuntarily retching at the memory of the stench and the vibrant red that flooded everything around her. Sakura coughed as acid bile threatened to shove its way up her throat, her eyes tearing for another reason other than the death of both her second eldest sister and mother.

"Sakura." Yume said urgently. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I-I'm okay." She numbly responded, trying to restrain the urge to throw up over the expensive sheets.

"I'll call Mikoto-sama or Sasuke-san to come take a look at you." The older woman turned to leave, but Sakura lightly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No. I'll be –"

Talking proved too much a task for her, and Sakura found herself tumbling out of bed to empty the acid she had tried so hard to keep down into an empty wash basin conveniently set down by the side of her bed. The acrid liquid scorched her throat as it came up, handicapping her more than just moments before. Her mouth felt as though adhesives had been left inside, a viscous substance clogging up her ability to speak coherently and breathe properly. A glass of water materialized in front of her when she opened her eyes, and the touch of a hand she knew well was on the lower part of her back to support her.

"Drink, Sakura." His voice was calm, yet it was filled with worry.

She took the cup with trembling hands and rinsed her mouth out into the washbasin before swallowing a few mouthfuls. The acrid taste was still present, but it was better than prior to his arrival.

"You're green." His fingertips brushed away stray hairs from her heart-shaped face.

"My eyes are always green, Sasuke-kun." She weakly smiled at him.

"So they are." He humoured her.

Sasuke lifted Sakura to her feet and settled her comfortably back onto the bed. "Would you prefer to rest more?"

"If you are in the room with me, then I would not mind." She blushed and looked sideways, unable to meet his piercing gaze. "But I-I would like to see...Okaa-sama and Miyuri nee-sama..."

The pinkette noted that his entire physique tightened before it was quickly shaken off by his velvety words.

"If you wish to see them, you can come after you've dressed." A small smile graced his face, but it did not meet what she saw in his eyes. "It is frigid down there, and it would not do you good to be more susceptible to the cold than you already are.

"I can help her dress, Sasuke-san." Yume spoke up from where she had been watching from the other side of the bed. "It is inappropriate for a man to see a woman in such garments before marriage, if you would excuse my saying so."

"She is already family, Yume-san. Although I agree with you on how much we should value our purity before marriage, Sasuke never listens to me. But...it he does seem to value her much more than what other men would cherish Sakura for." Mikoto pleasantly smiled at the three as she entered the room, a pale green gown draped over one arm.

"Oba-san." Sakura politely nodded her head towards the older woman as she flushed pink.

"If you are feeling well enough, Sakura-chan, please try on this dress to see if it fits." Mikoto flicked the dress out in the dim room, the long hem fluttering neatly to kiss the floor in front of the pinkette's feet. "It should be warm enough as well to protect you from most of the cold of the Underground."

"Her clothes are also in the trunks, Oba-san." Yume helpfully commented.

"Yes, but Itachi and Kakashi took them for further inspection in the Underground. Although I do wish to let Sakura-chan have her clothes, it is not currently doable."

"Ah..." Sakura breathed out. It most likely means that her some of the blood has seeped into the trunk and stained a few of her things.

"They will be back by later today, I'm sure." Mikoto smiled. "Now, do you want to try on this dress or no?"

"I would love to." She softly answered, and slipped off the bed with Yume's and Sasuke's helping hands.

"Sasuke, I need you to step out momentarily please. You could go to the Underground to see if they need help with anything." His mother was already unzipping the dress, ready to receive the person into the elegant garment.

The son sighed and ran a hair through his spiky raven locks, debating on whether or not to listen. "I will stay downstairs, but I will not leave here. It is not safe for you three to be here alone."

"I know the passageways out of this manor just as well as you do, Sasuke. Maybe I know them even better than you do." She winked at him.

"Hn." Sasuke strode towards the door and placed a hand on the doorknob just as the door swung open, forcing him to quickly back up in order to avoid being hit in the nose.

The wall opened to reveal Itachi with a letter in his pale hands, his gaze falling upon a startled Sakura.

"Itachi, please remember to knock!" Mikoto scolded. "We were just about to change Sakura into other clothes!"

"Another time." He brusquely said, still staring intently at the pinkette. "Dad and I found a letter in the trunk addressed to Sakura."

Sakura blankly glanced at the envelope before returning to face Itachi.

"This letter might be the confession that we've never been able to seek out."

* * *

Happy New Year everyone! This is my Christmas/New Year's present to you all! Have a great 2011! Please review~ ;)

- **Kanryu ** _11:31pm 31/12/2010_


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE (Like actually pretty important to the story, SO READ BELOW PLEASE):**

I've been caught! A few reviewers have been kind enough to notify me that my setting is out of place, and I do have to admit, I did not stick with the setting I have specified! I had originally said somewhere around the late 18th century to the early 19th century, but I lied. There were no Mercedes or DNA analysis back then, so I shall make those edits when I have a little more time. So, I shall re-specify my settings, and hope that it will not upset or confuse any of you.

1) The setting's a combination of late 18th century to mid 20th century. I've always imagined my story to be something with a mixture of ideas and items from around those times. If anyone is still confused about the setting, please feel free to PM me or leave a review to express their dismay at my inappropriate setting.

2) Out of Character-ness (OOC). Yes, I do realize that most of my characters are all OOC except for Sasuke. I should probably have put a note somewhere that most of the characters are going to be OOC. I am NOT unfamiliar with the Naruto works, as I have been an avid fan since Grade 8, and...well, I am actually kind of old now. I am now older than Team 7 themselves! (not by a lot, but still!) :( I had hoped that the readers would be somewhat smitten to the OOC characters, and not be...agitated by them (if that is the word); I have no intentions of making the audience feel as if I am ruining the characters' dispositions. Sometimes, OOC add to the story, and I sincerely hoped that it added some good and humorous parts to my story. As for the characters within my story, once they APPEAR, they WILL have a role, no matter how miniscule or grand their roles are. Please read this chapter to further confirm that characters I have mentioned previously have returned. P.S. I am almost done writing this story; I only need to finish the last chapter, which, I have specified, will end at Chapter 15. It is still going to end at Chapter 15 unless an epilogue of some sorts is requested by the vast majority of the readers.

3) A Pretty Still Doll; yes, that is the name to my story. Numerous teachers have told me that I write subtly; apparently too subtly for my own good. Throughout each chapter, I have tried to describe Sakura's personality through the actions of others, her surroundings (pathetic fallacy), what she says, and the simple actions she takes. Since she is, well, the "Pretty Still Doll" of this story, I really haven't decided to let out her completed self yet. Sakura is still in the making (and being molded) into the character she will be.

P.P.S. I am not targeting anyone, nor am I refuting critiques I have received. I am very happy that I have received critiques, because it tells me that you guys really do want clarification for this story! :D I also hope that I did not sound like I was pounding down anyone's critique, because I really did not intend to do that. I am giving my reasoning as to why things are the way they are.

* * *

Now, to the story! Once again, thank you very much. :)

Although I never do dedications, this chapter is dedicated to_** TripWire- dono**_ :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I am glad I do not own Naruto, because if I did, Naruto would be full of romantic relationships without much of the shounen.

* * *

_Please review as always! I would be eternally happy if I could hit_** 200 reviews **_with this chapter!  
P.S. This is the one year anniversary of this story. :) Does my bringing that up give you guys more incentive to review? Please and thank you!_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**** - A Pretty Still Doll  
**  


* * *

_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I am hesitant to say that I have treated you better than well. I am also certain that you've wondered why I have treated you the worst out of the three. Truth be told, it is not something I can fully explain myself, but I will try to tell you through the vivid memories I still retain within me._

_I am the youngest of five children; all of my siblings are sisters. In the family, my mother neglected me and paid more attention to the others as I was the one she deemed useless. Of all the sisters, I was the one who was not as beautiful and talented as the others. My mother saw me as a black sheep, a thing that could be easily beaten into submission and hidden away from society for my...disabilities. When asked how many children she had, my mother would only say four. Every day, I would be scolded and struck no matter how quiet and obedient I was. Your grandfather died early, and my mother was left widowed with five children at an early age. My mother became promiscuous shortly after his death for a reason unknown to me._

_I watched as she threw herself around, and was thoroughly revolted with her actions and her immorality. I hated how she used wealthy men for her own selfish gains and how she could so easily forget my father like that. It wasn't until your father died that I realized what my own mother did was for the family and not for herself. It is too late to apologize for thinking of her that way, but it is justified that I will die with the regret of not trying to bond with my mother since she is already deceased. Perhaps if I did, things might not have been so bad. It is true that if we delve too far into the past, we never advance, but I believe that you will not be following in my footsteps._

_You are different from me, Sakura, and for that I am glad. None of my siblings bothered to speak to me at all, so I am not close with any of them. However, Yume and you seem to have patched things up between the two of you, and it is now Miyuri I have concerns for. She is so alike me that it makes my heart wrench at the sight of her. Now that I know you are in safe hands and especially in Mikoto-sama's home, I have no regrets as long as you are happy, and I can focus on trying to change Miyuri to a softer person if possible._

_By now, I suppose I do have somewhat of an idea as to why I've abused you up until this point. You remind me a lot of when I was younger. Quiet, unspeaking, and just doing things that would please to avoid the constant abuse. It angered and frustrated me that the way you acted at home was akin to how I did as a child. A part of me wanted you to rebel, to show me that you were different, but the more I struck you, the more you reminded me of myself, and the higher my expectations of you to prove me wrong. It was wrong of me to think like that, to strike you, I know. I dare not ask you to forgive me, but with this explanation, my heart will be at ease. It is selfish, but it is something I must let off my chest once and for all._

_If you do not want to think of me as your mother, I accept that. I have no qualms about anything you hold against me, but please, take care for your own sake._

_Farewell, Sakura._

"Okaa-sama, she – she –" Sakura stuttered, the pieces of paper in her hands trembling along with her words.

"What is it, Sakura?" Yume whispered, her hands intertwined with each other in anxiety.

"Shhh." Sasuke cradled her to him, slowly rubbing a hand up and down her back to soothe her. "What does the letter say, Sakura?"

His fiancée shook her head, the letter tightly crumpled in her petite hands.

Everything she had believed in her mother to be was a lie. All of it.

With one hand, Sasuke deftly plucked the letter from her fist, eliciting a small gasp of surprise from the pinkette. His onyx black orbs quickly scanned the neat cursive, processing the details of the letter much faster than the youngest daughter of the deceased mother. With a flick of his wrist, he whipped the letter to Itachi, where he too, inspected the words with utmost concentration. Itachi looked up from the memo with furrowed brows, his gaze meeting his younger brother's. A single teardrop rolled down Sakura's cheek from her tightly shut eyes, leaving a faintly visible line on her pale complexion.

"Was my assumption earlier correct, Sasuke?" Mikoto softly asked. "About Hizuka-san's past I mean."

"Why don't you speculate for yourself, Okaa-san?" Itachi sighed and respectfully passed the sheets of paper to her.

She too, sped through the papers as though they were nothing but a few mere words. Like her son, Mikoto sighed at the end, her face sorrowful.

"Mikoto-sama, please. What does the letter contain?" Yume once again tried to extract information from her fellow peers, receiving only the response of silent voices.

The mood was strangely tense, even grave; something was more than just a little off other than the reaction the letter caused. The minute hum of the lights was the only sound in the room, buzzing deafeningly in the ears of the restless.

"Okaa-sama wanted us to be happy, Yume nee-sama." Sakura whispered, startling everyone out of their reverie.

"Then why did she enforce all of us to marry respectable and wealthy men...?" Yume countered, her voice wavering.

"Okaa-sama wanted us to live well." Her voice broke at the end, unshed tears trickling down her cheeks, stray strands of pink hair framing her heart-shaped face.

_Bang!_

Three sets of coal black eyes within the room sharply regarded the wooden door with much interest as the two sisters quickly ducked from instinct, Sasuke holding on tightly to Sakura as Yume hid behind the bed. The door suddenly flung open, and Sakura cringed into Sasuke as Mikoto and Itachi drew out their own weapons. Mikoto expertly held a small blade with a wicked edge, whereas Itachi held both a pistol and a katana. Where they hid their weapons was unknown to Sakura; all she knew was that they were in danger as the sound of shattering glass reached her ears.

"Hurry. We don't have time, Mikoto-sama." They recognized the voice belonged to the trusted advisor of the Uchiha family, Hatake Kakashi.

The woman warily lowered her weapon, but Sakura could see that she was more alert than before. "Where's Fugaku?"

The grey-haired man hesitated before answering her. "The sniper caught him just as soon as we saw him. I'm sorry, Mikoto-sama."

Sasuke's embrace tightened to an unbearable degree, forcing her to roughly push her hands against his chest before he lessened his hold. It seemed as though he was not aware of her actions and that he was only doing so due to his subconsciousness. Itachi let out a sigh somewhat caught between a strangled sigh and disgruntled groan.

The older woman's eyes slightly widened in surprise, her arms dropping even more loosely to her side, yet the blade stayed tightly gripped in her hand. "I...see."

"You four must evacuate now." Kakashi opened the door wider. "Itachi, I need you to come with me. Shikamaru and Naruto are holding them off at the front."

"How many are there?" The older brother quickly stepped to the entrance, slipping on a pair of fingerless gloves for better grip of his weapons.

"There are about thirteen after we finished off the sniper. The house is surrounded from the front; they can't seem to get past the electrified gates at the side and the back of the manor. If they attempt to dig, they'll be electrocuted, unless they dig deeper than eight feet."

"I remember the security of this place. I only stepped down about a year ago." Itachi's face was grim, his eyes crimson, the same colour as Sasuke's when he was emotionally aroused.

Sakura lifted her head to peek at her fiancé's face, only mildly surprised that his eyes were scarlet red, dotted with three raindrops around his irises. His hold on her was unstable, his body shaking with most likely rage at the news of his father's death. It was a wonder how he had the control to listen to Kakashi's words without already having taken flight to find those damned bastards of ex-fellow colleagues.

"You need to hurry to gate eighteen, Mikoto-sama." Kakashi pressed the female head of the Uchiha line. "Sasuke, you must bring Yume-san and Sakura-san to safety along with your mother."

"Kakashi, you go back to the front to scout and help out Naruto and Shikamaru as Itachi and I escort them to the gates." Sasuke calmly ordered.

The older man seemed hesitant to follow the wishes of the youngest leader, but obliged after a quick glance to Mikoto, silently slipping back out into the oncoming chaos.

_**X-i-o-n**_

"Kakashi, we'll meet up with you and the rest at the usual dungeons?" Mikoto quietly decided as they hurried through various hallways.

"Yes. Make sure that it has all of the hooks. Be safe." He briskly said, inspecting every hallway with Itachi and Sasuke as they passed by or through it.

"Where's Yume nee-san going?" Sakura asked in a panicked voice as Kakashi suddenly veered off course with Yume.

"Kakashi's letting her through another entrance, Sakura, because three people escaping through one tunnel is already a huge risk." Sasuke whispered.

"I need your help with this too, Sasuke. Please." Itachi muttered. They reached an impeccably smooth wall, Sakura wondering as to why they stood there instead of running through more corridors.

Sasuke released her and braced his hands against the sturdy looking partition. Itachi joined him a few meters down, both of them suddenly pushing and shoving on the drywall, only to have it move moments later from the combined brothers' strength. A metal gate wide enough for only a person to go through at a time was revealed as the wall shifted over to bring forth what it had been hiding. The iron pieces criss-crossed over one another, diamond patterns in the sheet of metal that allowed them to have a look at the cement stairs leading down into the dark abyss.

Mikoto produced a key from her full sleeves, twisting it none too gently into the heavyset lock almost indistinguishable from the iron gates as they were of the identical colour. The lock spontaneously unhinged with a sharp click, the two brothers sweeping the area with wary eyes before proceeding to usher themselves into the narrow space.

"Mother, please give me the key." Sasuke held out a pale hand to retrieve the key from the woman.

"What for, Sasuke? I can lock it perfectly well myself after we've all fitted in." She frowned at her son.

"It will be difficult for you to lock it when Itachi-nii reassembles the wall without the Sharingan, Okaa-san." His lips twisted into a handsome smirk. "The width of the alley does not let us freely move, and I refuse to let you be the last to step in."

"Oh, all right." She said in a huff and passed the tiny object to Sasuke before lifting her skirts off of the floor to step nimbly into the dark hallway, pausing at the sixth step down to wait for the two of them. "Come now, Sakura-chan. We must hurry." She held out a hand to the pinkette.

"O-Okay, Oba-san." Sakura stretched out a hand to receive Mikoto's aid, Sasuke's hand gently brushing the small of her back.

"Sasuke, get –" Itachi started, but was abruptly cut off.

A shrill cry came from the pinkette as the raven roughly pushed Itachi and her into the passageway, locking the door at their heels.

"Sasuke, no -!"

"Otouto, what are you doing?" Itachi snarled, and shook the metal gate with his hands, the barricade shuddering from the fortitude.

"Take care of them, Aniki." Sasuke stared the older man in the eye before quietly adding. "Take care of her, _please_."

"You can do that perfectly well yourself! Let me out of here, Sasuke. _Now_." He demanded.

"Sasuke, honey, what are you doing?" Mikoto tightly clambered up to the bars and stood squished behind Itachi, the corridor only big enough to fit one man at a time. "Please, just listen to what your Otou-sama and Itachi told you to do!"

"I can't do that." The raven whispered.

"Sasuke-kun...don't do this. Please don't." Sakura sobbed, trying to press herself between the wall and Mikoto to head back to the top.

"You can't leave her, Sasuke!" Itachi growled. "You're insane to even think of something so inane."

Mikoto flattened herself against the wall and pulled Itachi with her, allowing Sakura to pass to speak with Sasuke once more.

Tears trickled down her pale cheeks, her wet viridian eyes red-rimmed. Her entire body trembled with the force of her sobs, pink tresses flying left and right as she shook her head back and forth at her disapproval of his decision.

"Sasuke-kun..." She tearfully whispered.

The mentioned man gently took her hand through one of the diamond shaped holes in the gate and caressed it with his thumb before brushing his lips lightly across the top of her hand.

"Don't cry, Sakura."

"Why –"

"I need to protect you with my own two hands." He murmured. "I can't leave with you while Naruto and the rest are fighting for my life – _our_ lives. I refuse to be treated more important than anyone, and you know that, don't you, Sakura?"

She shook her head at first, but quickly nodded moments after.

"This is a selfish whim of mine I know, but I will never leave you willingly if I had the option to choose." His voice tightened.

"I-I love you, Sasuke-kun."

A bullet shattered one of the top windows somewhere close to where they were, multi-coloured glass pieces raining down prettily onto the white tiles in a colourful showcase.

"You have to go." Sasuke firmly pushed Sakura into Itachi and Mikoto through their interlocked hands, already sliding the door that hid the entryway into place.

"_No! Sasuke, give me the god damn key!_" Itachi roared and rattled the fence with more force than before, the metal shuddering more violently at the action.

"Sasuke-kun! No –!" Sakura tried to scrabble to the top, only to have Mikoto restrain her.

"I love you, Sakura." His quiet voice overpowered the chaos within the tunnel, silencing even Itachi's angry ministrations.

"Sasuke. Please take care of yourself. Be safe." Mikoto's voice went wobbly, Sakura hearing the older woman swallow loudly to keep her cries at bay, afraid for her son's life after the knowledge of her husband's untimely death.

"No – Sasuke-kun...please...please don't do this..." Sakura slumped in the older woman's arms, not bothering to resist anymore, her tears dotting the concrete steps with black splotches.

More gunshots could be heard from the outside, the sound of numerous men's footsteps distinguishable from where they were in the back.

Sasuke spoke with utmost urgency. "I'll come back, Sakura. Trust me."

Then the sliding door slid shut on the three of them, the hallway completely silent as the soundproof wall blocked out all sounds from the chaos, engulfing them in a catatonic and pitch-black darkness.

_**X-i-o-n**_

"Get up, Sakura! We have to hurry!" Mikoto's voice snapped her out of her reverie, the pinkette only mildly aware of the woman's strong arms carefully pulling her through the tunnel with an unduly amount of force from a woman of her stature and age.

"Sasuke-kun, he –" Her heart raced at the memory of the echoing crash as the door slid shut on the three of them.

"That foolish little brother of mine will be fine." Itachi said with gritted teeth, his tone trembling with silenced rage.

"Really now, making a respectable lady worry for him. I thought I taught him better than that." The mother sighed as she rushed after Itachi in the dark, her steps certain, contrasting Sakura's unsteady ones. "Are you tired, Sakura-chan?"

"N-No." She _was_ tired. What else could she be after what had just happened? Her head ached, her feet ached, her entire body ached. How could she possibly say to her saviours that she wanted to rest a little to absorb everything when there was a possibility where the armed men had already broken in through the hidden entrance?

"Mother, he made two respectable ladies worry for him. Please do not exclude yourself. You are not that old." Itachi attempted to lighten up the conversation, yet he sounded strained.

"I am fairly old, Itachi, but we will discuss that later if you would not mind. Do you think you could possibly make it a bit lighter so it would not be as difficult to navigate for our dear Sakura-chan?" At the age of forty-eight, Mikoto still sounded as youthful as she did from when she was younger.

"Mikoto oba-san, how…how can you talk as usual after learning of Fugaku-sama's passing?" Sakura softly whispered, biting her lip to keep her voice steady.

The mother and son paused, halting and stirring up so suddenly that the young lady almost tripped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sakura." Mikoto apologized at Sakura's blunder. "Why?"

The older woman sighed once more, her pace never once faltering. "In the Uchiha family, we expect our family members and friends to die at any given point since what we do are not exactly the safest. It is still a shock to hear of Fugaku's death so suddenly, but the many years of...I guess you can call it experience, helps mask the turmoil I truly feel." She wisely said. "I will wait until we get to the place until I let myself think of such things. Safety is first."

Itachi produced a flashlight from the reaches of his pockets, a powerful yellow-white beam throwing the area around them in plain view. Sakura saw that although Mikoto sounded jubilant, her features showed the stress and weariness that she kept hidden under the cheery demeanour. Itachi's back faced her still, unwilling to let them see how he felt, but the way his shoulders were positioned showed that he was tense and was less than happy.

The man stopped in front of a seemingly blank wall, carefully scouring the surface with wary eyes. Out of the blue, he suddenly kicked the wall, surprising Sakura and earning a reprimand from his mother. The pinkette took a small step back from the shock, only to be blinded by the amount of light that came in as the partition shuddered open to reveal a shower of dirt and sunlight.

Itachi nimbly stooped low to exit the tunnel, loose pieces of sod hanging over the ceiling from tangled grass roots. He extended a hand to them, Mikoto gently pushing Sakura into his waiting hand. The smell was unique she had to admit. It was earthy and...vibrant. Could an emotion have a scent to it? As her feet touched the cushion of green grass, she lifted her matching green eyes to take a look at the things she had missed from her confinements in her own home at the city.

A sparkling body of water met her over the sloping hills of green, the springy scent lightly knocking the breath out of her lungs. A small town by the waters consisted of a few houses at the bottom of the slope, their habitants walking leisurely like pinprick dots in the streets as their children, even smaller dots in her view, recklessly ran over the packed gravel streets.

"Welcome home, Sakura." Mikoto warmly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

Her heart swelled, her eyes blurring with tears at the content and the despair she felt. Some say there's no place like home, but since she's never been here, how come it feels like home regardless?

"Thank you...Okaa-san." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Love you guys all. Thank you, so very much for supporting me and this story. Please review, and university students, enjoy your oncoming midterms! For high schoolers, congratulations on finishing your midterms and finals of semester one!

- _**Kanryu** 12:26am 28/01/11_


	13. Chapter 13

I'm actually in English class updating this right now. I'm so bored of comma splices, passive voice, and active voice, the blah. So, I've decided to update! I know what I'm going to say won't pertain to you guys, and the majority of the ones who read this chapter will not read the author's note, but I am extremely happy, which is actually the incentive for my update aside from the boredom of my English class. I interviewed to get a position on an international and global student group, but instead, I got TWO positions! I am now a Written Press Relations person, and the Student Associations & Events Director of the group! I'm so ecstatic! - Sorry to indulge you guys in my hype -

About this chapter, well...it's not the best I've written, but it gets things across. Sometimes I consider getting myself a beta...but usually those ideas are squished out of my brain with my erratic schedule.

Disclaimer 1: I don't own Naruto! Kishimoto-sensei does.

Disclaimer 2: So, uh...the lyrics in italics later on in this chapter is by **Alan**. The song is called **Yume no Garden**, and I'm one of the people who don't like to incorporate lyrics into stories, but for this chapter and the next, I will. She's quite a great singer, so if you are intrigued by this song, please look her up! All her songs are on YouTube, and well...on the net, too. If you want to buy or download her songs, I'm sorry that I can't help you. :(

Read and review please!~

* * *

**Chapter 13**** - _A Pretty Still Doll_****

* * *

  
**

"Chiaki!" The wind carried her voice across the field.

A small dot appeared in the long grass before it ran up to her and stopped in front of her swaying skirts. His jet black hair blew recklessly in the gentle breeze.

"Yes, Kaa-san?" He looked up at his mother's pale heart-shaped face.

"It looks like it'll rain soon, so do you want to take a walk with me before we go back inside?" She smiled at him as she offered her slender hand to her son.

"Okay." He put his small hand cutely into hers.

The lush field of green grass swelled around her feet and tickled them pleasantly as she leisurely walked to make it easier on her two-year old son.

"Mama, is Itachi Oji-san going to be here today?" (**A/N**: Oji-san means uncle, ojii-san means old man)

"Yes, Chiaki. Why do you ask?" She responded in her usual soft voice.

"…I don't like it when he comes." He pouted.

"Why not? You're happy when he plays with you."

"But Kaa-chan always spends lots of time looking out the window after he leaves. Mother's sad." He released her hand and ran a little distance in front of her and turned to her.

She paused. "Mikoto baa-san is happy to see Itachi-nii. We can't be so selfish as to restrict her from seeing her own son, Chiaki."

"How come Mikoto baa-san never speaks about Father? Why doesn't Uncle Itachi ever speak about him either? How does he look like?"

Even though he was only two, he understood most things better than other children. Perhaps…a little too well.

She knelt down patiently in the green grass and patted her thighs for Chiaki to come to her. He reluctantly obeyed and sat on her lap; her hands held him there to prevent him from slipping off.

"Chiaki, you and your Father are the things I cherish most in this world. I could give up my life in exchange for yours." She sighed.

He didn't fidget and kept listening.

"A few years ago, when you were yet to be born, Mother was treated very badly in her own home by her own Mother."

She paused.

"Mother met a young man at one of the house parties who were different than other men who only wanted me for my appearance. He had the same shade of hair as yours and the same onyx-black eyes you have. We fell in love."

Chiaki placed one small hand on hers in a comforting manner. What a diligent boy.

"During that time, your Father was the leader of a faction which controlled almost everything the city did, in a nice way, of course. He handled everything very well, the business, his family, and me. One night, a group that hated the family name was set on killing us."

"Kaa-chan…"

"Hm?"

"It's…nothing. Go on."

"Mikoto baa-san, Yume ba-san and I were led safely out of the city to here, by Itachi nii-san and Kakashi-san. Your grandpa and your Father fought them while they quickly led us out of the city. You should be proud of your Father, Chiaki." She smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes.

A lone tear dripped down her cheek and onto her son's forehead.

"Kaa-san…?"

The pinkette raised a hand to wipe the tear away and smiled down at him. "Do you want to head back or do you want to watch the oncoming sunset?"

"Sakura-chan! Itachi-san and Naruto-san are here!" Yume called from the top of the hill.

Her head shot up at the mention of Naruto. "Alright, Onee-chan! I'll be right there!" She loudly called back. "Chiaki, are you ready to go?"

"Mhmm…"

They hurried back, or rather Sakura carried Chiaki in her arms back to the house they shared. Itachi and Naruto sat at the kitchen table as they chatted amiably with Mikoto. Her entrance was swift and quiet, but they all turned to her as if she made the most noise and greeted her warmly.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. How've you been, dattebayo?" Naruto grinned.

"Imouto, you seemed to have grown prettier since last time." Itachi teased.

"My my, so many warm greetings for my daughter." Mikoto laughed and took Chiaki from her arms.

"And so many more words to her than to us." Yume joked.

"Hello, Itachi nii-san, Naruto-kun." She pleasantly said.

"Ahh, taking it in good stride as always, hm?"

"Sakura-chan's too composed to let anything buff her!"

"Naruto, you don't use the word 'buff' when you're talking about a lady."

"Well, I do, dattebayo!"

The entire household laughed as the women started preparing dinner.

_**X-i-o-n**_

"It looks like it'll rain tomorrow." Itachi nonchalantly said as he looked out the window.

"Really now?" Sakura absentmindedly inputted.

"Yeah, the clouds look a little full."

"I shall take you up on that and bring the clothes in." She hurried outside with Chiaki and a hamper.

"Are you staying tonight, dears?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, please, Mom." Itachi groaned and stretched.

Naruto was already fast asleep on a chair whereas Yume was already asleep upstairs in her bed.

The two looked out the window and at Sakura and Chiaki. Dusk made the young boy and Mother look like dancing shadows.

"You've aged a lot, Kaa-san." Itachi sighed.

"Your Otou-san's death did strike me as very sudden. I still miss him even now." She sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be. He died honourably knowing that his two sons have become such great people. Is there nothing on Sasuke yet?"

"No."

"It's already been three years…"

"His body hasn't been found and no one has seen him anywhere."

"Sakura still hasn't lost hope."

"It's taking its toll on her, though. I should stop visiting so much; I can see she is sad and happy at the same time when she sees me. More sad than happy, though. I suppose I do remind her of Sasuke too much."

"Sasuke has changed her into someone entirely different than the person we've first met. She truly does love him."

"I know, Mother, I know. If only we can ease her pain by only a little…"

"She will continue to feel this as long as she lives without a definitive answer, Itachi."

"What if-"

"Sakura will hold out as long as she lives. She is a strong one."

_**X-i-o-n**_

Sakura waited till Chiaki fell asleep before she got off the bed. She smiled at her bright son and walked downstairs. No one except Mikoto was there. Even Itachi had gone to sleep.

"Is that you, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto quietly asked.

"Yes, Okaa-san."

"It is quite late and it has been a tiring day. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I could say the same for you." She cheekily replied.

"Ahhh, so now the Mother gets rebuked by her daughter." Mikoto teased.

"Only if she permits it." Sakura jested and sat down across from her.

The two women shared a light laugh at the dinner table.

"Here, have some tea. It will calm you some." Mikoto pushed her cup of decaffeinated tea towards Sakura.

"Thank you."

She poured herself another cup and the two sat in peaceful silence for minutes.

"We've been living here for almost three years, Sakura." Mikoto light-heartedly brought up a painful topic.

"…Yes, we have, haven't we?" She whispered, her hands tightly grasping the mug of tea in her hands.

"Do you remember how when we were escaping, you asked me a question?"

"About Fugaku-sama?"

"Yes, and how you wondered why I could act as usual without even stopping to attempt to see him one last time before I left?" Mikoto toyed with the string of the tea bag as she spoke.

"Yes." The younger woman softly replied.

"It will be easier to understand if I were to tell you of everything, Sakura-chan." She sighed, and leaned back in the hard-backed wooden chair. "It is quite complicated, but Fugaku and I were second cousins, and I was one of the rare few who did not manage to inherit the Sharingan. I was considered one of the useless members of the Uchiha family, and they threatened to throw me out. Fugaku was the only one who took a stand for me."

At this point, Mikoto paused and momentarily gazed at the blank darkness outside the window, her coal black eyes reminding Sakura of the older woman's youngest son. She had to quickly look at her mug of warm tea as her heart raced erratically, almost letting the well of emotions she had suppressed for the past few years overflow.

"You can guess what happened afterwards with Fugaku and I. Surprisingly enough, I was just as quiet as you back then, but then after I met Fugaku, everything lightened up, and I spoke a lot more. He taught me to be resilient to others' taunts, and after we got married, he indulged me in the workings of the Underground. Skills that the Uchiha thought only members who bore the bloodline trait could have were quickly learned by me, and they were quite shocked. I earned their respect that way, and became the assistant leader of the Underground to Fugaku."

"You two fell in love, and Fugaku-sama, just like Sasuke-kun, told you that it did not matter regardless of your status." Sakura delicately said.

Mikoto smiled and continued. "As Fugaku gained more status in the Underground, the risk that he would die so much easier became apparent as well. Many attempts on his assassination were carried out, and I found myself dirtying my hands with blood for the first time. Only then did I notice even though I loved Fugaku and would even die for him, I realized that my love alone would not be able to help him. It would only be a hindrance to him if I continued to be soft-hearted outside of the family. I had to learn to control the emotions that Fugaku had opened up in me, so that no one would be able to see my weaknesses and use that against Fugaku. After so many years of keeping up this façade, I still continue to retain my stoic image in public. It is now hard to do otherwise unless I am in the comfort of people I trust."

"So I would have become that one day if the Underground had not rioted...?" She whispered.

The older woman shifted in her seat. "We had planned not to include you in the affairs of the Underground at all, Sakura-chan. It is really the husband's decision on whether or not to include his wife into the Underground's affairs. Fugaku reluctantly allowed me to participate, and after so many years of being active in there, I really do not think it is a bright idea to let you be occupied with such matters."

"It is still ongoing, is it not? The Underground still functions under Itachi-nii and Naruto-kun's control as well as the others."

"We are still scoping for the ones who let the riot happen, Sakura-chan." Mikoto softly said. "If things do ice over, then perhaps your involvement with the Underground is not necessary. Do you want to worry about both the Underground and Chiaki-kun at the same time? What will happen to him if something befalls you, Sakura?"

The pinkette stalled at the older woman's questions. What _would_ happen to Chiaki if she does end up dying? How will he be like if he has no mother to take care of him? What kind of man will he turn out to be if she does die? There were so many unimaginable questions that her head ached from just thinking of the possibilities.

"Chiaki looks more like Sasuke with every passing day too, doesn't he, Sakura?"

Sakura paused before softly saying, "He's bright like him, too."

"Sasuke never knew you were pregnant with his child, did he?" Mikoto finally asked, after three years of no questions.

"…No, he didn't." Her voice cracked near the end and she quickly brought up her hands to hide the oncoming flow of tears. "I didn't know of it either."

"Although you were never properly married into our family, I still think of you as one of us, Sakura." She tenderly said. "You will always be Sasuke's wife to me and also my daughter."

"Arigatou…kaa-san."

She sighed. "You never believed that Sasuke's died either, have you?"

Sakura shook her head and started crying, her frame shaking from her sobs. Mikoto got up from her chair and sat next to her, pulling her into her arms so she would have a shoulder to cry on. She started crying along with Sakura after, but she did so more subtly. Tears slowly trickled down her face, yet she was not as emotional as her daughter in law.

The pain of losing both a husband and a son had really taken its toll on her. Wrinkles were quite prominent along her eyes, and although she was happy, she seemed to have lost a degree of cheerfulness from before. Mikoto could only fully understand Sakura's situation and her emotions. At least she had gotten a definitive answer that Fugaku really had passed away, but there was nothing from Sasuke. No sign, no nothing. Alone with a son to take care of.

Sakura's face did not change, but she would seem secluded at times. She was secluded from them, even though she talked much more than she had before. Her face would seem tight at times, as if she remembered something that she would not let them know. The pain she had, she held it from them and only to herself. At times, Mikoto thought that she was worse now than before the time she first met Sasuke. Back then, she was true to herself, but now…she only looked happy for everyone else.

Itachi stood at the bottom of the stairway, obscured by the shadows of the doorframe. He quietly slipped back upstairs to his bed and left the two women to themselves.

_**X-i-o-n**_

"Chiaki-kun, it's time to wake up." Sakura gently shook her son under the covers.

Her son blearily opened his eyes to his pretty mother. He sat up and yawned, "Ohayou, Okaa-san."

"Good morning to you, too." She laughed quietly.

"What time is it?"

"It's eight in the morning. Yume oba-san is going to start teaching you in half an hour." (**A/N**: Oba-san is aunt, whereas Obaa-san is grandma)

"Kaa-san, why don't you teach me?" Chiaki pouted. "Your writing is very pretty."

"I don't think you will learn as well with me as your teacher. If you want to try, I will speak to Yume oba-san about it. But as for now, please get ready for your lesson." Sakura softly said.

"Okay, Okaa-san…"

Sakura backed away from the bed so Chiaki could jump off and get ready. She smiled at his cuteness and proceeded out of their room and back downstairs to the breakfast table. Everyone aside from Itachi was at the table and was chatting warmly with one another.

"Good morning." She smiled at them.

They all greeted her with smiles and words.

"Yume nee-san, I have a request to ask of you."

"Yes, imouto?"

"I want to try to teach Chiaki starting tomorrow's lesson, if it is all right with you."

"So he's finally asked, hm?" Yume humoured.

"Finally…?"

"Yes, he has been fidgety in his classes as of late. I asked him why one time and he said he wanted to spend more time with you. Seeing as how you are his Mother and all, really, you should be teaching him."

"I just didn't want him thinking that I'm not teaching him properly because he is my son…" Sakura trailed off.

"Knowing you, you'll be the best Mother and teacher to him." Yume smiled warmly at her younger sister.

"Thank you, Onee-chan. I will take my son off your hands, then." She humoured. "But for now, I will head out a little bit. Itachi nii-san says it will rain today, and I do not want to miss the little sun before the shower. The clouds are almost covering the entire sky."

"Don't you want any breakfast, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said with a mouthful of food.

"It is fine, Naruto. I will have whatever is left. I am not very hungry today." She said before she slipped out of the front door.

The sun momentarily blinded her before she adjusted to its glaring intensity in comparison to the dim interior of the house. Sakura silently walked to the edge of the hill and looked down the slope leading to the borderline of the ocean. She opened her mouth and started in a clear voice,

_Absently I gazed  
as the faint sky  
melted into the color of the clouds  
like my wavering thoughts_

The wind carried her voice around, and down into the sparkling ocean, the waves swallowing her for once loud and clear voice.

_The shadow that was left behind  
flickers like it will disappear  
Passing through distant time  
the pulse that keeps reverberating…_

_I'm following a piece of memory  
that fluttered down to me  
A flower swaying in the billowing wind  
Tears about to spill over  
If I turn back, a sign,  
a nostalgic scent,  
leads me back to those days_

_If I close my eyes  
I fall back into that dream  
I sink into your arms  
wrapped around me  
Somehow, don't let us  
be separated ever again  
This wish showers down from the transient night sky_

_As the night grows late in a starry slumber  
the loneliness gathers  
Even though I hold back my heart,  
the feelings overflow_

_The warmth that remains  
in my fingertips spreads out  
calling back those faraway memories_

_If I close my eyes  
I fall back into that dream  
Without being separated  
from your side  
Somehow, don't  
let the night end  
This wish showers down from the transient night sky_

_When I close my eyes,  
at the least, I want to see you in my dreams  
All lovingly  
created one by one  
I want them to reach you  
Gathering these wandering words  
This wish showers down from the transient night sky_

The clouds above started a heavy downpour and drenched her, her tears mixing together with the droplets of rain. Her voice turned soft as she finished the last two identical phrases of the song. She stood in the rain for a longer time, uncaring if she would catch cold.

Crying in the rain is best. No one will know if you are crying, because you can blame it on the rain.

Sakura collapsed onto her knees and looked at the now calm and dull ocean. The body of water was blurred, for the tears she shed obscured her view of anything.

Itachi silently walked up to her and looked at the scenery she too, was looking at.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"…Morning." She unsteadily said, and quickly raised a hand to wipe away the salty liquid.

They watched the ocean for a few minutes before he finally spoke up.

"I haven't found anything on otouto, I'm sorry."

"Souka…" She replied. (**A/N**: Is that so…)

"Naruto and I have searched for a while now, but nothing's come up."

"Ah."

The rain matted her hair to her face and clothes.

"Will I be enough to ease your pains?" Itachi quietly asked, his eyes sorrowful.

Sakura jerked her head around to look at him, her eyes startled. Itachi could clearly see she was crying; the unshed tears brimming at the edge of her eyes could not be hidden by the rain. The pain and distress on her face upset him. His heart felt for her, yet…he was certain she would not accept.

He still remembered the time when she found out she was pregnant with Sasuke's son two months in. They had told her it would not be easy raising a son alone, but she had refused to abort it. Sakura had said that no matter her physical condition during the pregnancy, she would give birth to the child and Sasuke would one day come back to help her raise him. She had never shed a tear until recently, a year after Chiaki was born. He started resembling more and more like his otouto with every passing day. She was indeed a strong one like his Mother had said.

Sakura slowly got to her feet and whispered, "I'm sorry, Itachi nii-san," and ran back to the house and left him alone in the rain.

Itachi smirked at her departure. "You hear that, Sasuke? She still loves you even after so long. Tch."

* * *

Please give me your feedback on how you thought of this chapter! Review please! - hands out yummy cookies to all reviewers -

- _**Kanryu** 10:45am 11/02/11_


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, have I ever told you that you guys are amazing people? 23 reviews for the last chapter! I will answer them all here. :) Numerous MORE cookies for all of you guys, and the ones who review again! Much love everyone!

Find your names here!

**PrincessGoldfish332**: Thank you very much for your kind review! Chiaki is quite cute in my opinion too ;)

**XxxXYume KuranXxxX**: You did help me in my quest for 200 reviews! You flatter me too much, hun. Thank you with lots of love.

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**: Yes, I was updating during class! Now then I just realized I really should've been paying attention in class because everyone I know just legitimately failed their English essays! Waahhh! I did not know that your OC and my OC have the same name! - feels honoured - *again* Thank you VERY much for your congrats, because this group really does mean a lot to me - hearts - And Mikoto rocks, doesn't she? I mean...dead husband, MIA son...just everything to push her into a corner, but she broke the corner! :D I hope this chapter will make you happy~~~

**SasuSakuKawai**: When? Hmm... Scroll down a little cuz quite a lot of people asked this question. Thanks for the review!

: Thank YOU for the awesome review and being an awesome reviewer ;)

**aya akkaime**: Does Itachi really like her? Hmm...read this chapter. :) Thanks for the review!

**.Saku.x**: No, he never did return! Gods no, Karin will NEVER appear in this story. Seriously, God forbid. She's a HUGEEE taboo in this story! Thanks for the sweet review!

**Saiyuri Haruno**: I've been getting reviews that everyone pities Sakura, so you're not alone! And it really does suck to be alone with a kid for so long. :(

**Lizzy-Chan-InuYasha-Fan**: Thank you SO much for the really long review! I'm glad and flattered that you've taken quite a liking to my story, and I am even MORE glad that you love Itachi! I couldn't see a totally serious Itachi in the story, so I tweaked him up a little! Thank you again, and I hope that this chapter will make you go WHATTTTT? :)

**.impulse. **: I'm sorry I made you cry! :( I'm surprised that I've received so many reviews that I described Sakura's pain so well, of course, including yours ;) How could I forget you? There's actually... _ pain in this chapter, but you gotta read to find out, don't cha? ;D

**LadyMartel4000**: Thank you for the review! To be honest, I was quite embarrassed writing that sentence down, but thank you!

**Cheyenne Uchiha**: Your review gives me amazing uplifting from a horrible day. Quite like today. Thank you.

**Mooser**: - tackles - You've been AWAL for so long I thought you forgot about me! Dx Wow, I really should act my age. - coughs - I'm sorry I didn't give you what you wanted last chapter, but cliffies sure as hell are great, right? :D Maybe you'll get what you want this chapter ;) Who knows?

**Haruka Kohaku**: IKR? SASUKE SHOULD JUST GET HIS ARSE BACK ALREADY! - rages - xD Much love!

**22shot**: Thank you for the review! It was never mentioned, but I'll say where it happened below!

**tsuchiya-sama**: The deed was never mentioned, but it was done! - cackles - Umm...- coughs - Right, about the deed, I will say where right before the chapter begins! Thanks for the review!

**killmeangel24**: It is, but I think this chapter is more sad. ;)

**dynamicROAR**: Time skip indeed! Thank you very much! Chiaki also extends his hand in a handshake to you, my dear. :)

**cutecookiechick**: Your answer...will possibly be answered in this chapter...or the next! Who knows? Oh the suspense. Thanks for the review~!

**ImaFreak**: Thank you for your wonderful reviews ~ I find Chiaki quite cute too ;)

**Minami-to-yuri no hana**: I don't think I've ever told you that I really like your penname d: Again, the deed will be discussed right before the chapter begins! THE SUSPENSEEEE! I'm glad you love Chiaki-kun just as much as everyone else and I. :)

**MizuiroNeko**: Thank you for the review! I actually found the MikotoSakura moment very hard to write, because I thought it would be quite a drab to the readers if I had put it there. Thank you for the assertion that it was properly placed! :)

* * *

**QUESTION: OKAY, SO WHEN DID THEY DO THE DEED?**

**ANSWER: **Go look in Chapter 10 everyone xD It's after Sasuke comes out of the bath and...well, Sakura's reminiscing, then she turns red. That is all I'm going to say. xD Bath sex is hot. That is all.

Disclaimer: I don't ownnn! Italics and bold in this chapter is **Megumi no Ame**, by **Alan** once again. I actually just found out that youtube had all her things removed. Not cool. Go on JPopAsia to listen to her!

* * *

**Chapter 14**- _**A Pretty Still Doll**_

* * *

"Goodness! You're soaked, Sakura! Hurry and get changed!" Mikoto was startled to see Sakura in her drenched state.

She had just stumbled back into the house and dripped water all over the welcome mat. "Hai, okaa-san."

Sakura proceeded sluggishly up the stairs as Mikoto dragged the mop out and started soaking up the excess water. As she was almost done, Itachi entered the door, he too, in wet attire.

"I can safely assume that nothing's come from your confession to her?" She handed a towel to her son.

"Guess nothing can escape your ninja eyes, Mother."

"Hurry and get changed. I don't want both my children catching colds."

"Did you hear her song, Mother?" Itachi thickly asked.

She looked at her son with a tender look. "Everyone heard it."

"Sakura's going through so much pain, and...I feel obligated to––"

"I'm sorry, Itachi. I don't think Sakura-chan can return your feelings, and I don't believe they are feelings of love, Itachi. It is because you see her hurting so that you want to stop it out of friendship, not love." Mikoto softly said. "Don't push her, please. The only reason she's held out for so long is because of her son."

He sighed, "…I will be upstairs if you need me," and then took the towel from her hands and went upstairs.

"Itachi…"

_**X-i-o-n**_

"Okaa-san, why are you all wet?" Chiaki yelled and ran out to hug her as she walked past the study room.

"Shh, Chiaki. It's not good to yell. Mother just stayed too long out in the rain. It's fine. You're going to get wet, too." Sakura reassured her son as she pried him from her.

"But you're going to catch cold!"

She lightly laughed. "I will if you keep stalling me here. Hurry back to your studies. Okaa-san will be all right."

"…Okay."

Sakura turned away from her son and walked to their room.

"Okaa-san…" Chiaki started.

"Yes?" She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"...Nevermind."

"I'm fine, Chiaki. Hurry to your studies, please."

Her son went back into the room with a worried look. Oh, how observant he was. Maybe a bit too observant. But they did say that children are very wary of the emotions of others. Even especially more so for Chiaki…he is too alike his father in so many ways…

Unwanted tears trickled from her eyes once more. She could only blame it on her dripping hair.

_**X-i-o-n**_

The morning of the next day was bright and sunny. Dewdrops loosely clung to the tiny blades of grass and reflected the rays of the sun peeping from behind the clouds in the horizon. The rays casted a soft glow on the hill, the house, and the small village behind it. Sakura held an old blanket in her arms, including various books. Chiaki held her other hand and in his small hands, carrying pencils and a few notebooks.

She gently unfolded the blanket on top of the wet grass and sat down on it. Chiaki followed suit. Yume had said he already knew all of his hiragana very well and he was prepared to start katakana, but she decided to test him anyway.

"Recite your hiragana please, Chiaki."

"A, i, u, é, ou, ka, ki, ku, ké, ko, sa, chi, su, sé…" And he continued until he reached the end.

"Good. Please read this section of the book for me."

They continued this for a few hours until the sun was fully out. By then, Chiaki had already learned a fifth of the katakana. He insisted he could learn more for the day, but she refused to give him anymore. Too much material at once could cause him to forget quite easily.

"Chiaki."

"Yes, Okaa-san?"

"Come here." Once again, she patted her lap.

In response, he clambered on and leaned against her stomach.

"You want to hear more of how your Father was?" She asked. Her tone made her seem distant even to her.

"Only if Okaa-san wants to." He considerably replied.

Sakura kissed his head lovingly.

"Your Father had the most piercing black eyes I've ever seen. Every time I looked into them, it seemed he looked right through me for the person I was. It was quite disconcerting for he would always know what I thought at that very moment, but...that was what I loved about him." She started.

"Same eyes as me…?" Chiaki cutely asked.

"Yes, Chiaki-kun. You look very similar to your Father." Sakura quietly laughed. "At his workplace, he would seem strict and cold towards his workers, but he truly was a very kind person. Everyone was afraid of him for he would berate anyone who did something wrong in front of everyone so that no one would repeat the same mistake."

"Be-Ber–"

"Berate means to criticize."

"Oh, okay."

"At home, he was a completely different person. He was gentle and caring; it was truly difficult to think that he was a man who had a soft side to him."

"…"

"He also took work very seriously. He would not leave things undone before doing other tasks. Everyone respected him for his perseverance and resolve. The time he decided to take me away from my Mother was something to remember. It was very sudden and very memorable." She smiled at the recollection.

"What was it, Okaa-san? What was it?" Chiaki urged her to continue.

Sakura laughed at her son's interest in her love life. "Well, I think it will be better to tell you tomorrow. You will have something to look forward to."

"…Okay." He pouted. "Oh, Okaa-san."

"Yes?"

"Can I hear you sing, please? I really like your voice."

"You heard me sing yesterday?"

"Mhm! I couldn't hear the words correctly, but I knew it was you!" Chiaki excitedly turned around on her lap and looked up at her.

She looked at her son's eager face and could only comply with his request.

_The wind is born and clouds flow by  
Below you, next to you, becoming wings and receiving love_

_I try not to look, there's nothing to see  
Always looking at your side, why didn't I notice you?  
Scribbled words would be fine  
Even a single word would be nice  
Thought that can't be expressed are overflowing the earth_

_I feel your pain, I can hear your heart  
Even though we are separated for too long,  
We will not be too late, right?  
I embrace your wishes, I am gazing at your future  
If you think of someone else, the world begins to change  
The answer is blowing in the wind_

_Why does the wind blow my cheek like a kite,  
Travelling far and soon catching up to your shadow?  
Young people in a photo, given away taxi driver  
A little girl who wrote letters to Santa_

_Call everyone's name, call out to me  
The wind will surely dry those tears_

_I feel your pain, I can hear your heart  
Even though we are separated for too long,  
We are connected  
I embrace your wishes, I am gazing at your future  
If you think of someone else, the world begins to change  
It starts to sparkle  
The answer is blowing in the wind_

Her voice stilled at the end and a light breeze started blowing, as if the song she had just sung brought on the answer she had been looking for all this time.

"Okaa-san, do you…really love Otou-san so much?" Chiaki asked drowsily from her lap.

She hugged her son. "If it weren't for your Father, you would not be here. I love nothing more in this world aside from you and your Otou-sama. And if not for him, I would never have received the freedom I have now and I would have never learned what true freedom was, Chiaki."

"Otou-san…sounds like a…very great person…" Chiaki mumbled. "I want to…meet him…one day." Then he drifted off to sleep in the protection of his Mother.

Sakura smiled sadly at her sleeping son. "I hope you will be able to, too."

She packed everything up and gazed at the grey clouds in the horizon. More rain. The air always smelled nice and clean after a storm. Clean air will perhaps help clear her mind a little.

_**X-i-o-n**_

The morning rain drummed heavily on the shingled roof of the sizeable house they shared. Snores could be heard throughout the house and only one person within listened to the tears of the skies.

Sakura had slept badly. She was always subconsciously awake even though her eyes were closed. Every little action or sound in the house startled her. She found herself looking at the ceiling for hours on end, until finally, she decided to get up.

_**I think I heard your voice, clearly in my ears yet the wind scratches it out**_

She made sure Chiaki was sound asleep before she slipped downstairs into the dark kitchen. The clock told her it was quite early in the morning, when the sun should be coming up. She drew open the closed curtains and looked outside, only somewhat taking in the view and not exactly processing it in her mind. Drawing aside the curtains had become a daily chore for her that it was even barely noticeable.

_**[H]ow many times you whispered to me the words I want to hear most right now [,] cannot be heard twice**_

A blur of black behind the hill in the midst of the shower caught her attention.

_**I can't have it, but I still love you[;] you alone always let the blessed rain[,]**_

Sakura hurried to the door and fumbled with the deadbolt for seconds. Unhooking it, she yanked the door open and ran out in the rain towards the direction she thought she had saw something. She stood in the middle of the vast green plain and whirled around to hopefully spot any sign of what she had thought she saw. Her breaths came out in heavy gasps and her heart thundered against her ribcage. Never before had her heartbeat sounded this loud to her.

_**[F]all on my dried-up heart[,]**_

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

_**[S]o the flowers will softly bloom.**_

Sakura ran towards the edge of the hill and looked into the calm ocean. The rain plastered her hair and clothes to her skin and chilled her, yet, she barely regarded her own health. Once more, she scanned the area for any sign of a person, anyone. Had it gotten to the point where she started hallucinating?

_**I seem to be broken, when you embrace me, transmitting the warmth of your body;**_

Warm tears cascaded down her face, contradictory to the cold rain that kissed her skin. Her hands came up to cover her eyes, to cover the world she had begun to hate. She ought to be happy, because she finally had a family. A warm family where everyone loved and cared for one another. Then why is she as selfish as to wanting him back? She could easily fulfill the Father role in Chiaki's life by agreeing to what Itachi wanted. But her heart won't allow her to do that. It would be a disgrace to him.

_**[T]he tears overflowed**__  
_  
_Doko ni iru no?_

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun._

_**Sasuke-kun.**_

Doko ni iru no…? (**A/N**: Where are you…?)

_**Speak of friendship, through any kind of hardship  
**_**  
**Little did she know that she said those words out loud.  
_  
__**"[T]here will even be a next time like that"**_

"Sakura."

_**Now cannot be heard twice.**_

She stilled and opened her clear green orbs. Was she…hallucinating still?

"Sakura."

There it was again. Her hands went to her ears and tried to shut it out. Her name was repeated again and again by that velvety voice she had yearned to hear for so long. If she was hallucinating, then the voice should be the same volume no matter if she blocked it out with her hands.

It was not.

_**Even though I want it, I still love you.**_

Sakura slowly lowered her hands and opened her eyes in disbelief. There was no one there but the slope that led down to the ocean. Time seemed to still as she turned around.

_**The colors of our days together won't fade,**_

Blue-black locks dampened by the storm stood unperturbed by the droplets of rain. His dark onyx-black eyes stood out against his alabaster white complexion. The simple black shirt he wore clung to his skin, wetted by the downpour. His lips were in a tight line, but his eyes told her otherwise of how he felt.

_**The blessed rain will surely continue to fall forever**_

"Sasuke…kun…?" She whispered disbelievingly.

_**Tears on my withered heart**_

He offered his hand to her.

She stretched out her arm, her fingers cautious, afraid he would disappear if she touched him. He was so close. They were only mere inches away from each other. Three years. Nothing seems to have changed physically about him. No lines. No scars. But what if this really was a hallucination…?

_**Because I met you,**_

He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. She collided into a solid mass of warm flesh, her head resting, as usual, in the middle of his chest. The steady thump of his heart could be heard and tears trickled slowly down her cheeks. She grabbed the front of his shirt and started trembling, her shoulders shaking visibly. His arms comfortingly went around her as he embraced her tightly. He lowered his head until his chin barely touched the top of her head.

_**I've come this far**_

"_Querida_." Sasuke whispered into her ear; his breath ghosted familiarly over her skin.

The deep velvet voice she had not heard in years was music to her ears.

_**You alone always let the blessed rain**_

Sakura tilted her head up and looked at him with brimming eyes, searching. His onyx orbs softly looked at her. He was trying to give her the answer she was searching for. It hurt her just to look at his flawless features. His hand came up and gently cupped one side of her face, his thumb brushing away the tears that continued to fall from her sparkling green eyes. She returned to burrowing her face into his chest and started crying. The pain of three years without seeing him and hearing from him let itself out.

_**Fall**_**,**

Sasuke embraced her tightly and felt her anguish. He could feel the emotional and physical strain she had endured. She was still so fragile after so long; the pretty porcelain doll that he had cared for and modeled into a stunning woman. He closed his eyes and endlessly whispered apologies and endearing words in her ear. Sakura clung to him as if he was her life.

_**On my**_**,**

Waves rolled softly onto the beach sand and smoothed it out, leaving no trace of it ever having been marred and waited for the next thing to imprint on it. The downpour turned to a light drizzle, and slender rays of sunlight peeked from behind the once heavy grey clouds. She lifted her head and looked at the brushing waves as she rested her head on his chest. The steady drum of his heart was comforting to her.

_**dried-up heart,**_

"Tadaima." He tenderly said as they both looked at the ocean view.

_**so the flowers will softly bloom**_

His arms tensed around her. She placed her hands lightly on his arms.

_**so the flowers will softly bloom**_

"Welcome home." Sakura softly said.

She did believe, because, he had promised her.

His words were never lies.

* * *

This chapter is short for a reason! I really hope you guys found this chapter satisfactory..._Yikes_. I found this place a really nice cutoff. :) So, yes, there will be MORE than 15 chapters. Please review to give me your opinion of this chapter! PUDDING AND BUBBLETEA TO ALL WHO DOOO!

- _**Kanryu** 28/02/11 10:04pm_

_P.S. Guys, I am like...Asian failing my classes. Please send more reviews my way to make it so I will study extra hard to give you guys super duper awesome chapters.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone! I'm extremely sorry that I did not answer to any of the reviews that you guys have kindly given me last chapter. (: Please do know that I appreciate all of your comments to the furthest reaches of my heart, and that I am very grateful to each and every one of you. This chapter is the shortest one that I've written, but please see that the shortened length of this chapter has significance, because I feel as if the endings are perfect, and if I were to add anything, it wouldn't do the sections of the story I post in each chapter justice (wow, that was one big and long run-on sentence...).

**Thank you again for everyone who wished me well for my midterms, and now I am approaching the end of my first year of university. I've recently applied for the Faculty of Business, and I really do hope that I will get in this year, so what this means is...yes, no updates for the month of April. I will do my utmost best to send out...the last chapter of A Pretty Still Doll by May. Yes, A Pretty Still Doll is ending at Chapter 16, albeit all my sayings that I will end it at Chapter 15. I thank you all for staying with me until now, and I hope that I will see all of you guys, the ones who have reviewed, favourited, and alerted in review form! (: Much love!**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

P.S. I wish Japan a speedy recovery for its people, and the swift disappearance of the nuclear radiation. R.I.P. to those that have lost their lives.

**P.P.S. I wanted to upload this chapter for like a week and a half, but then I couldn't - for some strange reason - upload my story. Then fanfiction couldn't fix my problem until like an hour ago. Sorry for the long wait guys.**

And below is the **second-last chapter of, A Pretty Still Doll**

* * *

**Chapter 15**** - _A Pretty Still Doll_****

* * *

  
**

The heavy reverberations of the door slamming into the wall woke everyone in the house aside from the heavily asleep Chiaki. They quickly stumbled out of bed and headed towards the kitchen where the main door of the house was. The deadlock was out of place and the door opened. Rain came in through the open door and onto the carpet and hardwood floor of the kitchen. Through the open door, they could see Sakura running outside in the downpour in no particular direction. Mikoto made to run outside to get her into the house, but Itachi gently grabbed her arm and shook his head as she looked at him.

"No, Mother. Don't do that."

"Itachi, what are you—"

"You'll see." He said with a knowing smile.

"What—"

"Perhaps today will be the day."

"Sasuke…?"

Itachi only smiled.

Yume said, "She's finally stopped running."

Mikoto turned her attention away from Itachi and onto Sakura. A tall figure approached her from behind, and it seemed as if the young lady knew of his presence as she stilled. Perhaps he spoke. She could never mistake the blue-black spikes of her younger son. She'd seen them for too many years to wrongly recognize them.

"Sasuke-chan." She whispered.

The three watched the two embrace from a distance and they hurried out of the house.

As they neared Sasuke and Sakura, they could hear the pinkette crying into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke noticed their appearances and smiled his usual before he gently hushed her.

"Okaa-san. Nii-san. Yume-san." Sasuke nodded at each of them.

Sakura kept her head buried in his chest.

"For goodness sake! Is that all you can say after your disappearance for three years?" Mikoto immediately scolded him. Her eyes were wet.

"I'm sorry, Mother. Some things happened."

"And as for you, Itachi! As the older brother, you should have told me that he was coming back!" Mikoto turned her attention to Itachi.

"I honestly didn't know, Mother."

"Then what was with–"

"Otouto has never been known to lie." He smirked.

Sasuke looked at Yume who was also teary-eyed. She smiled at him. "Imouto waited and I believed in what she believed in. I can only be happy for her, for her wish has come true."

"Indeed. We should throw a party." Itachi good-naturedly concurred.

"So early? But Sasuke-chan needs to rest!"

While the three bickered, Sasuke focused on Sakura.

"Shhh, it's fine now. Stop crying. Everything will be all right." He soothed.

"I know." She whispered. "I know."

A small voice suddenly caught everyone's attention. "Kaa-chan?" Chiaki drowsily asked as he rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Minna-san? Why is everyone out here?"

Sakura leisurely disentangled herself from Sasuke and went to Chiaki to give him a hug, tears lining her lashes. "Chiaki, he came back. Just like he promised he would."

She gently pushed Chiaki into Sasuke's view. Chiaki looked up at Sasuke while Sasuke looked down at him. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, and she nodded lightly in response. A worried smile was present on her delicate features, anticipating his reaction at the realization that he may be the father of a child that he did not know he had helped conceive.

"Are you…Otou-san?" Chiaki asked after lengthily scrutinizing the tall man in front of him.

"I certainly hope so." He humoured, surprise, shown for the first time, was evident on his face. "Do you not want me to be?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura startlingly said.

Sasuke walked over and gave her a kiss before giving his attention to his son once more. "Thank you." He whispered. She blushed prettily at his affection, averting her gaze from both Chiaki and him and into the horizon. Her hand gently slipped into his, his wife's daring actions taking him by surprise. It was rare for her to initiate any physical touches before she had moved here. He knelt down so he could be at eye level with his son.

"I'd assume so. Your Mother hasn't loved anyone enough but me to make something like you."

"…Sasuke-kun, please."

"Tell you what. I'll answer your question once we have changed into dry clothes. Then, I'll tell you everything about me that your mother missed out on telling you. How does that sound, chibi-tan?" Sasuke affectionately ruffled the slightly damp hair of the toddler.

"O-Okay…" He looked at the stranger whom everyone regarded with love under his tousled locks, a surprised "oh!" coming from him as the man with the same coloured hair picked him up in his arms.

"Stop playing with him now, Sasuke. You can do so later. We should hurry in like you said so we won't catch colds." Mikoto berated.

"We can all chat at the table when we are all changed." Itachi smirked.

"So says you. We might have to wait longer, you know." Yume slyly added.

Sakura blushed as Sasuke looked content, and...genuinely alive. Just what had happened in these three years?

"Hm?" The raven lightly threw out as he noticed her staring.

"Can you guys stand not touching each other for at least until evening? We do have a child here." Itachi humoured.

"As much as I love you, Sasuke-chan, Mother must interfere. We will take Chiaki-kun from your hands tonight and you two can do as much communicating as you want." Mikoto laughed.

"Come come, Chiaki. Let your two loving parents talk with one another before you come back. We must get you changed for the day." Yume smiled.

"Okay, Yume oba-san."

Sasuke set Chiaki down for the child to run into Yume's arms, the infant's deep blue locks waving freely in the breeze.

_**X-i-o-n**_

"And you've never told me that you've a singing voice?" He gently asked.

She curled her trembling hands on top of her thighs in the folds of her dress. "I never really knew about it until...after. You know about how much I speak at home, Sasuke-kun."

The man tenderly pulled his fiancée to him, the blanket scrunching up over the wet grass as she shifted over. The shower had soon quitted after they returned to the house to change, the sun quickly resuming its throne to spread the rays of warmth it usually gave out. The wind breathed through the freshened grass, rippling the field of green in lush waves. The air was chilly after the storm, and Sakura found herself relaxing in his warm embrace albeit the cold.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke finally whispered, holding her tighter to him.

Sakura closed her eyes at his words, her long lashes lightly grazing the skin beneath them. Small drops of tears clung to her lashes, the weight of the droplets threatening to slip off and expose her weak emotional front to him.

"Please don't say that." Sakura tearfully whispered.

"Do you want me to say I'm not?" His voice was gently teasing.

She sighed and straightened to be at eye level with him. "Having you here now makes all the waiting worth it, Sasuke-kun. I couldn't ask for anything more."

He leaned forward to lightly brush his lips across hers and pulled back slightly, hesitation flickering in his conflicted black orbs. His hands went to take hers in a gentle grip, his thumbs lovingly brushing the back of her hands.

"Chiaki, he—" He started.

"Chiaki is your child, Sasuke." She whispered.

"Why...?" His expression was troubled for the first time she'd known him for.

Her viridian orbs searched his, seeking something that would let her know what he truly wanted to know.

"He's our child, Sasuke. Back then even when the conditions were unfavourable, I refused to let him up. I did not care if raising him would be strenuous and difficult, because he was our love. Chiaki is still our love, a physical form of it." Sakura serenely smiled. "How can I give up something as precious as that?"

Perhaps it was the three years that he had not seen her for that she had suddenly matured so much in his eyes. Three years prior, she had been unknowingly dependent on him, but now it seemed as if she did not need to anymore. Although he knew the period when he went missing had been quite difficult for her, her physical appearance seemed not to have changed much except for the dark bags beneath her eyes. Other than that...and of all things, Sakura looked much...happier and free.

"I promised you I would come back, did I not?" He leaned his forehead against hers, his breath ghosting over her lips. "It would have been easier on you if you had—"

"No, it would not have been." She softly rebutted. "If not for Chiaki, I would not be here."

His grip tightened.

"The three years...we did not hear any word from you." Her voice went to a barely audible volume. "Everything seemed so dark without you here. Even with Okaa-san, Itachi nii and Yume nee-san with me, they could not replace the void that was present when you left. Then...I found out that I had Chiaki two months in, and I realized that I could not be depressed anymore, because I had a responsibility to take care of the new life that was entrusted to me."

A sudden gust of wind coerced Sasuke to act on his impulse and hug his wife.

"I don't regret my decision, Sasuke. I'm happy that he's here...that you're here. There really is nothing more that I could ask." Sakura murmured into him.

"I regret mine." He tightly replied.

He received no response from the woman in his arms, but the slackness in her limbs showed that she had fallen asleep, deeply asleep for the first time in years.

She had never dared dream for the past few years, because it would give her false hope, and the disappointment that would fill her when she realized it was all an illusion.

* * *

Thanks everyone! Please review and give your feedback on this chapter and my story! I will respond to you guys and answer any questions for sure before the last chapter is out! (:

- _**Kanryu** 5:39pm 22/03/11 (Supposedly) - Now: 8:43am 31/03/11  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Please read this Author's Note:**

Here is the last chapter of _**A Pretty Still Doll**_, and thank you to those who have taken the time to read this story. Much thanks. :) In the future, I might re-write certain sections of the story, not this chapter alone, because there are some parts of this story where I am still not satisfied with - just in case you guys think I'm completely done with this story. ;) There will be no sequel as of now, because I do not have enough plot bunnies for another one. If I plan on writing a sequel, you guys will definitely be the first to know. Count on it. :)

Now that this story is over, as promised, I will return to writing my other stories: _**Just One Night**_, _**With Just One Touch**_ - renamed now to _**Touch**_, and _**Enervis**_._** Enervis**_ & _**Just One Night**_ will be my top priority, because the ideas are now actually rolling for them. _**Enervis**_ - in my opinion - is a fairly dark story, and like all my other stories, revolves around Sasuke and Sakura. _**Just One Night**_ is a rather flipped story of reversed roles for Sasuke and Sakura, and people have told me that it makes for an interesting read. Whichever the case, I would love it if you guys could also check out my other stories. :) - shamelessly telling you guys I will miss you all when this story ends -

**BTW**, if I write SasuNaru, will any of you guys read it? I'm so compelled to write a SasuNaru... x.x On a side note, mosquitoes are so. bad. over here...- ADHD kicking in -

**Now, on to the last chapter! Please R&R, and thank you again!**

Disclaimer: Thank you, Kishimoto-sensei, for bringing such joy to all of us.

* * *

**Chapter 16**** - _A Pretty Still Doll_**

* * *

"Sasuke, just where have you been for the last three years? You've had me worried _sick_!" Mikoto tearfully embraced her son when he returned with Sakura.

Sasuke easily shifted Sakura onto one arm to carefully hug Mikoto without waking the sleeping woman.

"She's asleep, Mother." He whispered. "I'll explain everything when she wakes."

"Oh, Sasuke." She murmured and took a step back as Sasuke walked upstairs, Itachi readily bracing her with his hands. "Itachi."

"Otouto's been through a lot, Okaa-san. He almost didn't make it."

"What do you mean, Itachi?" Her eyes widened in worried curiosity.

"I wasn't there when Sasuke fought with Naruto and the others as you know, but when I made haste in returning to them after the three of you were settled, I found him in poor conditions." He suddenly looked as if he had aged a few good years, making him truly seem like his age and not someone younger. "Kakashi told me that he had been severely injured, and that it would be nearly impossible for him to wake again."

Mikoto stared at her son for minutes before she finally mustered a few coherent words. "You mean he was...comatose?"

"Ever since we left through the passageway, Otouto fought fiercely and vigilantly for three days, but he fell unconscious when the rioters were finally put to their place. Neither of them could wake him."

"Teme...he was asleep for three years." Naruto scowled as he walked into the kitchen after overhearing the conversation, his hands thrust into his pants pockets. "His heartbeat was steady, and his wounds quickly healed, but he just wouldn't wake. We had no choice but to tell you we knew nothing of his whereabouts. What could we have said, Oba-san?"

"He was alive the whole time." Mikoto openly wept at the news. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, Mother. Otouto wouldn't have wanted you to have seen him in that state."

She nodded slowly with her eyes shut, collected tears dripping freely down her cheeks.

_**X-i-o-n**_

"O...tou-san?" A small voice from the door barely reached his tentative ears.

The two-year old boy stood by the recently closed door, one onyx black orb peeking from behind the door along with a tiny hand along with portions of spiky black locks. He and the boy looked almost identical, except for the shyness. That would have to be his future wife's trait.

"Come in." Sasuke offered with a small smile. "Try not to wake your mother."

The door fully opened to admit a young boy about three feet in height who ran eagerly to the bedside, his feet as light as the brush of a feather. Whose genes his agility came from he couldn't tell, but he hoped that this boy, his son, will have the best of both of them.

"Okaa-san looks so peaceful." Chiaki quietly said, resting his head gently atop his two arms on the soft mattress; he stood on tiptoe just to be able to do that. "She's been tossing and turning in her sleep lately."

"Has she now?" Sasuke gazed at his fiancée's features, still that of a vibrant young lady. "What does she dream about?"

"I...don't know. I only know she keeps repeating the name 'Sasuke' and the words, 'don't go, please' every time she sleeps." His son furrowed his brows together in concentration to try to piece everything together, his expression seeming oddly cute to the older man.

Sasuke looked at the infant for a moment. "Come here, Chiaki." His father beckoned him to them, the infant boy padding to him in adorable baby steps. He wondered for a quick second how he would feel if he had passed three years back and missed being the father to this endearing child of his beloved. "It was my name that your mother had been calling out in her sleep, Chiaki. In order to have saved your mother, and the rest of the family, sacrifices were a necessity, and I had willingly put my life on the line to protect them."

"...Sacrifices?" The innocent black orbs of his son glanced at him as he clambered neatly onto his lap, his head tilting up just to be able to see his father talk.

"A sacrifice is something or someone that needs to be given up. What happened a few years ago before you were born needed sacrifices, and your grandfather valiantly died in battle for the sake of this family." Sasuke shuffled Chiaki around, one arm wrapped comfortably around the child's back, cradling him. "If not a promise to your mother, I...would have inadvertently met my end just as your grandfather had."

"Sasuke...kun..." A sweet lilt met their ears, encouraging the father and son to gaze at the sleeping woman on the bed beside them.

He leaned over with Chiaki in his lap, a hand instinctively reaching to brush a wayward pink strand from her flushed cheeks. "Sakura." His voice came out in a breathless tone, exultancy and admiration heavy in the way he said her name.

Her eyes fluttered open and met his for a moment before she finally spoke. "You're...you're really here." Colourless tears dripped from her eyes, the colour of fresh summer grass, and slowly slid towards her shock of pink tresses.

"I won't leave anymore. _**Je te promesse**_." He whispered into her ear, his son almost sliding off his legs as he bent down to embrace her. "_**Je t'aime**__._"

Chiaki held fistfuls of Sasuke's shirt as he began to slip off of his previously solid perch. Both Sakura and Sasuke reacted by each taking a hold of one small wrist, gently pulling him to sit on the tussled sheets, and the little boy managed to catch a glimpse of his mother's face.

His eyes suddenly widened at her tears. "Kaa-chan, please stop crying." He reached a petit hand to brush away the trail her tears had left, the tenderness her son treated her with bringing another sob from her.

The woman seized her son in a tight but loving hug, his premature spiky locks tickling her cheek. "I'm not sad, Chiaki. I'm happy."

"Then, why are you crying, Kaa-chan?" His voice came out as a quiet muffle. "Do people cry when they're happy, too?"

"Yes, yes, Chiaki. People do." Sakura tearfully replied. "Your Otou-chan's back, and there is nothing more that I could wish for."

Her son pulled back with surprising force, and turned to look at the grown man in front of him. "You better not make Okaa-san cry again, or else I'll have to be-be—" He struggled with the word he had just learned prior.

"Berate me?" Sasuke humoured, enjoying the fact where his son, so young at the mere age of two, had already learned how to be an early leader. "Yes, Chiaki-kun. I've promised your mother that I will not make her cry anymore."

"Yes! If you break that promise, then—"

"You can punish me in any manner you see fit." He mused.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura straightened from her hunched position, her green eyes bright in the dim bedroom.

"One exception, though, Chiaki." Sasuke held a finger to his fiancée's lips to silence her.

"What is it?" He pouted, displeased that there would be exceptions to his ultimatum.

"If I make your mother shed tears of content, then you shall not have the right to chastise me."

"Chas...tise...?"

"It means to punish."

"Oh. Alright. Just as long as Okaa-san is not unhappy, then anything will do." His sharp eyes glowed at his supposed authority over his father, already approving of him just at how happy he made his mother within the past few hours and the willingness to play along with his jokes.

"I hope I'm not intruding on some private family matters." Itachi's teasing baritone filled the room as he leaned casually against the frame of the door, his arms lazily crossed in front of his chest.

"No, of course not, Onii-chan." Sakura's soft alto reassured her brother, her hands gently resting on the velvety duvets. "Please come in."

"I kindly rescind your offer, Sakura, but only because the rest are downstairs, and they are itching to hear your story, Otouto." He looked straight at Sasuke, ignoring the two others, his eyes unreadable.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, her countenance full of worry and unanswered questions.

Sasuke sighed, and stood gracefully from the bed. "I will be down in a few minutes. Tell Okaa-san that the story will not be left untold, Aniki."

"That would be uncouth of you if you were to do that, Sasuke. Would you rather I tell the tale?"

"You knew!" Sakura gasped in surprise at Itachi's words, Itachi's silence striking her as if she had been slapped by Hizuka's hand as she had been in the past. "You knew and left me in the dark!"

"Shh. It's not his fault, Sakura. I'll tell you everything when we are downstairs." He placed a brief kiss on her rosy lips.

"Ahh!" Chiaki hurried off the bed and grabbed hold of his uncle's pants as he hid behind them, peeking to watch his parents' display of intimacy.

Sakura regarded her son with slight surprise as Sasuke winked at the little boy. "There's a lot more to learn, Chiaki."

"Sasuke!"

_**X-i-o-n**_

They descended the stairs with silent grace and took their seats around the table, the table only seating four cramped from the excessive number of people gathered around it. Extra chairs from the garden were taken the liberty to be moved into the kitchen, giving the impression that the room was much too small than its usual spaciousness. Each person had their own respective seat except for Chiaki, who comfortably situated himself on top of his mother's legs, his baby legs just barely reaching past Sakura's knees.

As the creaking of the chairs quieted, the rustling of dresses being put into place, and the yawning of an extremely loud blond deadened, everyone's gaze was intently focused on the previously missing man of three years. He sighed and leaned forward in his chair, his shoulders hunched forward, his arms placed on the table so he could put his weight on it. His feet scraped dully across the polished hardwood, his hands entwined together on the solid wooden surface.

"I was comatose for almost three years." He finally breathed out, a grim line set in his handsome features.

The occupants of the table looked at him blankly for moments before Chiaki broke it with a yawn.

Sakura started, surprised at the noise. "It's time for your nap, Chiaki. You haven't rested."

"No, Kaa-chan. I'll...sleep...here..." He quickly dozed in her arms, her warmth swiftly lulling him to a deep sleep.

"It's alright. I will take him upstairs." Yume gently took Chiaki from her sister and walked upstairs with the infant in her arms.

Perhaps it would be better to continue the rest of the storytelling in whispers, for it seemed any loud commotion would startle them irrevocably for the time being.

"What happened?" Mikoto slowly asked, almost afraid to pronounce the words that might reveal to her that her son is living on borrowed time.

"Excessive use of the Sharingan." The raven lost no time in quelling their worries at the thousands of possibilities that raced through their minds. "We suppressed the riot within a few days, but we barely slept."

"That, they do know, teme. Just get to the point, dattebayo!" Naruto scowled, his whiskered face scrunched into his arms on the table.

"You are being rude, Naruto. You are also taking up much space on this cramped table." Itachi sighed and crossed his legs.

"Hmph." The sun-kissed man suddenly found the azure sky the same shade as his eyes much more interesting than what Sasuke was narrating.

"What Aniki had constantly fretted about to me was indeed the truth. There were no records of what would happen to the wielder except for blindness as a result if the Sharingan had been used much more than its appropriate time, and I was ready for such a fate. But—"

"He's not blind." Itachi drawled.

"You said interrupting while someone is talking is rude!" Naruto bellowed.

"Naruto!" Sakura sternly reprimanded the boy. "Please, Chiaki is sleeping!"

"O-Okay, Sakura-chan." He backed away from the rest and cowered in a little corner by the sink.

"–it seemed as though that did not happen to me." Sasuke menacingly finished his sentence, his eyes closed with restraint, a vein pulsing a little too close under the skin for comfort. "I could only presume that the blood loss, the fatigue from lack of rest and continuous usage of the Sharingan took its toll on me, and I fell unconscious, only with the thought that I would take a nap to revitalize my depleted stamina source. I do not remember much after that."

"I returned to the mansion, or what was really left of it after I was certain the three of you would be safe here." Itachi made eye contact with the three ladies in the room. "By the time I arrived, the battle had already ended, and I took the liberty to bury Otou-san in the family grave with the proper rites. Kakashi had done a remarkable thing to guarantee that most of the house was still intact, and the enemies could not go past the third rooms of the first floor. As usual, I left him to his usual devices, because what he would do would usually be how I wanted things to be done and even better. However, when I found Naruto, he was kneeling on the ground with this guy–" He lazily kicked Sasuke's chair and earned a vehement glare from his brother. "–who was sprawled on the floor with blood gushing from every angle."

"Teme collapsed as Kakashi reported that everything was under control. I couldn't get him to wake up even after I slapped him several times." Naruto slurred sleepily.

"Oh, Naruto. You hit him?" Sakura whispered, anguish compressing her heart at how she wasn't able to be there to aid Sasuke in any way.

"I see...so that's why he was bleeding so much more than he should have been." Itachi coldly glared at Naruto.

He immediately straightened in the chair, looking slightly nervous at how everyone else would regard him for his blunder. "I...hit him lightly?" The blond shamefully scratched his head as five pairs of eyes scrutinized him.

"It matters not. There will be less dinner for him tonight." Yume flicked a slender hand in the air for Itachi to continue as she returned, earning a choking sound from the deflated blond.

"I thought he would soon wake, but days became weeks, and weeks became months. The time that I've been away when I should have been here, Okaa-san, was spent conversing with an irresponsive Otouto. When I couldn't be there, Naruto took over my place, and when he and I were here, Kakashi filled our roles." Itachi sighed, a frown marring his usual smiling countenance just at the memory of the past.

"Oh, dear Lord." Mikoto breathlessly gasped, tears filling her weary eyes. "Just how can I ever thank him enough for what he's done?"

"If it weren't for him, Otou-san's body would have been ripped to shreds, and we would have been pulverized."

"Kakashi-sensei says that he will come to visit one day soon." Naruto voiced in another piece of information. "When he took over my shift, he mumbled something so I couldn't really catch anything but that."

"He told me you were sleeping also." Itachi humoured.

"I was _not_, dattebayo!" He countered.

"So you drool when you are awake? That is...rather hideous."

"Why didn't you tell us that he was alive? Why couldn't the two of you have told us that Sasuke-kun was still alive?" Her voice sounded so small amidst the meaningless chatter flitting between one ear to the next. "Why did you leave us in the dark for so long?" The pinkette broke at the end, crying in relief for Sasuke's safety, and crying in anger that they did not tell her something she had the right to know.

"I didn't want you to know." Sasuke murmured into her ear as he pulled her close. "It wouldn't have been fair to you to see me like that."

"It wouldn't have been _fair_?" She jerked away from him and stared at him as she quickly got up from her chair, her lucid and watery eyes full of disbelief at his words. "You left me alone with no knowing whether you were dead or alive! And you leave these two idiots—" Sakura gestured at Itachi and Naruto, surprise depicted quite evidently on their features. It was the first time that she had raised her voice to such a volume and said such a fairly inappropriate word. "–were of no help in establishing that you were still breathing and alive!"

"Sakura—" Sasuke reached for her arm, but she yanked it away from his searching hand.

"You left me with a son to take of all by myself, Sasuke!" She glared at him, her eyes bright, tears glistening on her damp cheeks. "I couldn't explain to Chiaki where his father was when I didn't even know really _where_ you were!"

Frankly, Sasuke was at a loss of words, as were the other men in the household. It came as a surprise that Chiaki did not tumble downstairs to ascertain what the disruption was about. The two women sitting opposite them only smiled approvingly at Sakura's outburst, causing the men to look disconcertingly at them and regard them as mentally crazy.

"You didn't have a right to have withheld that information from her, Sasuke." Mikoto softly said. "After you sleep with a woman you intend to marry, there really should be no secrets."

"It's a relief to know that you are not hiding your emotions anymore, Imouto. You've had us worried, Sakura." Yume daintily took a sip of her cup of Earl Grey tea.

"I'm sorry." He gently whispered to her overwhelmed appearance, her frustration dissipating fast at his presence alone, but with his apology, all her negative emotions dissipated. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you had aborted, but, thank you."

"Sasuke-kun..." She buried her face into his chest as he stood to embrace her in his arms, her exhausted body willingly leaning onto his for support. It had been much too long ago since she had relied so much on anyone. It pained her to be reliant on anyone after their separation three years ago, but they wouldn't hear of a pregnant woman going through the process alone. After Chiaki's birth, Sakura had taken care of him all by herself until her body was too fatigued from all the chores and taking care of him alone.

"She's so different than before now, Itachi. Do you think it's menopause?" Naruto whispered behind the couple's back to his aficionado. A sharp rap on the back of his head made tears gather at the corner of his eyes. "Yeow! Teme!"

"No, Naruto. I believe they coin the term 'love'." Itachi smiled at the nearly complete reunion of his family.

_**X-i-o-n**_

"Am I late?" Kakashi popped his head through the window of the empty kitchen, his usual grey-black mask masking his handsome features, the scar across his eye half-hidden by an elegant eye patch.

"Good Heavens, no, no, Kakashi. Please, come in and sit." Mikoto threw the door open and ushered the aged man to the previously occupied table. "Sasuke just told us how much you've done for us an hour prior to your arrival. I hope you do not mind."

"No, Mikoto-sama. I did not intend to have been here when the three told you of what we have kept from you all. I am deeply sorry for my silence towards you." The grey-haired man gravely apologized as he sat down.

"Nonsense, Kakashi! You are our saviour along with Shikamaru. I will never be able to thank the two of you enough for all that you have done for the Uchiha line. If I may ask, though, were you visiting your dear friend again to be late for the explanation of Sasuke's wordlessness?"

He closed his good eye briefly before answering. "No. I was making preparations in case any of you have wishes to return to the mansion. Everything is the way it has been before, and the Underground is even more secured as well. Shikamaru and I have given it another once-over before my arrival here."

"I see…" Mikoto pondered his words at the table, absentmindedly pouring a cup of tea for the man sitting opposite from her. "I would like to see Fugaku, and of course, the remnants of my house."

"The entirety of the property is just as it had been before, intact and clean. It is just a little more secured, and with a few more of Fugaku's late followers in the crypt. The interior of the house has been repaired, none of the things stolen, broken, or raided. Everything else remains the same."

"It's a comfort to know that everything's been so well taken care of by you and everyone else, Kakashi. I do not mind whether I stay here or return to the manor in the city. Wherever my children decide to be, I will follow them even if they tell me otherwise. Aside from my wish that I've voiced earlier, the decision to leave this place is solely based on Sakura-chan and Sasuke's judgments."

Just then, Sasuke and Sakura walked into the open-aired kitchen, the lady stopping in her tracks at the sight of the silver-grey haired man sitting in front of her. Her eyes widened as she remembered where she had seen him before, the fleeting minute where they had conversed still quite memorable to her. His elegance, his graces, and his kind words reminded her of her husband quite a lot now that she paid mind to it. Why had she not thought that the Kakashi everyone kept mentioning was the same as the one she had met in her deceased mother's house a few years back?

Kakashi broke the silence with a smile that crinkled his eyes. "It's a pleasure to see you again after so long, Sakura. How have you been?"

"Kakashi-san?" Sakura whispered. "You were the one from back then—"

"Yes, and if I heard correctly, I am sorry for the small scarring that the thorns on the roses had given you." He looked apologetic.

It was a surprise to her that he even remembered, because she surely didn't. "Oh, no. Please don't say that. What you've done for Sasuke – for us all – we really couldn't ask for anything more. Excuse me for my rudeness earlier. It's a pleasure to finally be able to speak you without the demanding social graces of the city, Kakashi-san."

"Even without having to adhere to them, Sakura, you are still a woman with the most perfect societal etiquette. You are very lucky, Sasuke, to have her as your beloved." Kakashi teased the younger man who glowered at him in return, his fiancée lightly blushing at his comment.

"Don't stand at the door, you two, come in and close the door behind you. Oh dear, the mosquitoes are coming in." Mikoto busied herself with trying to get rid of the annoying insects with a fly beater. "You are welcome to stay for the night, Kakashi. Please don't hesitate to help yourself to anything in this house."

"Thank you, Mikoto-sama. It will be nice to have a nice chat with everyone again, but perhaps I will bring the question that I've asked of you earlier to them now."

"Question?" Sakura quietly asked and looked at Sasuke, who didn't seem fazed by his inquiry.

"Yes, Sakura. I would like to ask if you wish to return to the city." The older man watched the couple kindly, his posture relaxed, his hands casually clasped together in between his thighs on the seat of the chair. "Mikoto-sama gives her regards that your choice would be her choice as well."

"Kakashi!" The older woman reprimanded him just as she killed one of the few mosquitoes that had gotten in.

"I—" She began, but stopped.

The city was poison. There were rules to abide by, a reputation to uphold, danger to the family she loved, and of course, the trivial matters of being even more so overly-lavished by her mother-in-law. Aside from that, Chiaki would soon need formal education, not just being home-schooled by herself. It wouldn't be right of her to take him away from the opportunity of being able to see the workings of an aristocratic society, and the underground society that her father-in-law had worked so hard on protecting and stabilizing. Everything the family had done in the past was in the palm of her hand, whether or not she wanted to stay or return all depended on her. The wealth, the riches, everything that the Uchiha had power over was in the city, just how could she forbid them from returning to claim what was rightfully theirs in the first place?

But she didn't want to return to such a Hell where memories of the past would catch up to her.

"I do." Her voice was a bare whisper.

"You don't have to if you do not wish to, Sakura." Sasuke murmured into her ear.

"You can always return here every summer or whenever you prefer, Sakura. This property is also owned by the Uchiha, so by returning to the city, we are not leaving this place forever." Mikoto kindly said to her as she placed a hand on her daughter's forearm. "This will be your refuge and home whenever things get too tough in the city, or you just wish to be here again. There will be no goodbyes."

"Home is wherever all of us are, Okaa-san." Sakura softly said. "I will return, for the sake of memories, and a life that I do not want for the rest of you to leave behind."

Mikoto's eyes were damp as she scolded the pinkette. "I've lived my life, and I want you to live yours to the fullest. Be selfish and choose where you would like to be. It matters not to me where I go."

"I can't be selfish for the sake of Chiaki, Kaa-san. I don't want him to miss the knowledge of how the aristocratic society works, the city life, and the organization that the Uchiha family's worked so hard on. I also want him to receive a city education, not that I mind him being home-schooled, but it would keep him isolated from other children his age. He would be lonely."

Then there was a pregnant pause before the grey-haired man broke it.

"Then is it settled?" Kakashi's tenor remained the same volume as before, a quiet but strong voice.

"I suppose it is. You've heard what the lady said." Sasuke quietly said.

_**X-i-o-n**_

They lazily sat on top of the hill overlooking the ocean, watching the miniature figures of the pinkette and the recently resuscitated raven moving on the beach below. The wind moved through blond and black locks, a tanned hand running through the unruly spikes as azure eyes watched the sun dip lower into the horizon, a blinding ball of gold disappearing behind the line of the ocean. He closed his eyes to feel the warmth of the sun on his face, the light accentuating the golden highlights in his hair and making the scars on his face less prominent than usual. In all honesty, his being engulfed in the late afternoon sun made him look like an angel, and Itachi believed that his idiotic blond truly was, what with his innocent and naïve thoughts on everything around him. It was this idiosyncrasy that made him want to protect the childish young man.

Instead of watching the newly reunited couple on the beach, he was watching Naruto, noticing the lines on his face that showed how weary and tired he was after so long of keeping a secret, keeping watch, and keeping his mental stability in check when his best friend of twenty-two years had slipped into a seemingly neverending coma. He raised a hand to slip a black piece of stray hair behind his own ear, the shortened length unfamiliar to him, his decision to cut it having been impacted when he finally found it a bother to keep tying it up in a ponytail in such a windy town. Naruto liked it better like that, his mother stopped complaining, and it was much easier for him to keep too, so it was much better off regardless.

He let his hand fall back into the fresh green grass, his fingers itching to run through the blond's soft locks to comfort him even more so than what he knew his presence alone already did. His other hand was stationary on top of his knee, his knee drawn up to his chest, his other leg lazily stretched out in front of him. It would be a pity to have to return to the city, but again, since this place was Uchiha property, he supposed it wouldn't matter much if they did leave, since he could just return whenever he wanted to. He was used to the laborious work the Underground required, but he would rather his lover be away from the perils of the Uchiha family even though the blond had been treated as family ever since he became Sasuke's friend when they had only been five years old.

There was no escaping once you've been involved with the Uchiha, and it made him a little sad that he could not have met the blond outside and away from the bloodshed of his family. At least it would have ensured that his life would not be hanging by a thread at any given moment if they had met as strangers on the streets. But, he highly doubted that they would have gotten to know each other so well if not for his little brother and the family's duties that have been passed down for generations.

Naruto suddenly collapsed onto his back on the grass, an arm thrown casually across his eyes to shield the sun from his eyes. A quiet sigh escaped his lips, and even though they were in such close proximity, Itachi barely heard it.

"Naruto?" He gently asked.

The blond would be the only person he would caress the name of.

"I won't break, Itachi. Everything's finally over, happy endings are here, and I couldn't ask for anything more than what I have right now. I'm just a little tired is all. There's no need to worry." The fair-haired man whispered. Then he added in a cautious voice after a quick pause, "Was your confession to Sakura-chan genuine?"

Itachi smiled at him, knowing that the blond was happy just by being with him, and knowing that the blond was going to ask this question. He reached for Naruto's open hand, palm-up, carelessly lying beside him, almost as if he was waiting for him to take it in accordance to his awaited answer; he did, his pale hand closing around the tanned one of his aficionado. As soon as their skin touched, Naruto's hand tightly but gently closed around his, anchoring him to his side.

"There's no need to worry when we're together, Naruto."

The grip on his hand further tightened, but he didn't mind, because truthfully, it was what both of them wanted. Separation would only be the worst of their nightmares.

_**X-i-o-n**_

The house was emptied, the curtains drawn, the wagons packed until it could hold no more. A flurry of feet were quickly running across the gravelled ground, their owners finishing off the last of the packing before they were to return to the place they had called home three years prior. While the rest of them were busy, two individuals were walking care-freely on the beach by the ocean, the sand caressing their bare feet, the ocean water gently lapping at their skin. Identical watches flashed in unison on their wrists in the sunlight, their threaded hands lightly swaying in a cheerful manner to the soft breeze that caused their clothes to restlessly move in the wind.

"You've changed, Sakura." Sasuke smiled down at her as they walked, watching as the sun highlighted her pretty features.

"What makes you say that?" She softly replied, turning her head to look up at him, her rosy lips curved upwards at the ends in a pretty smile.

"You're prettier than before, your voice less soft-spoken, you're more confident, and now you're a mother. I'm worried that when we return to the city, I will have to be wary of other men, or else my beautiful wife will be taken away before I know it." He leaned over and pressed a light but long kiss to the side of her head.

Her eyes closed at his embrace, but opened them again when he pulled away. "Is that all, Sasuke? If you don't tell me more about how I've changed for the better, I might end up running away…" She trailed off in a suggestive tone.

"Should I chain myself to you to ensure that I will notice all of the changes?" He humoured.

Sakura suddenly dropped her hand from his, making Sasuke stop in his path, her feet carrying her forward a few steps ahead of where he was standing. "Maybe you should, because you never know where I will run to…" She hinted before she turned and started running down the beach, the hand with the watch holding up her skirts so she would not trip on them as she ran.

Sasuke stood and watched her quickly retreating back, realizing that his wife had managed to outwit him, and making him realize that he had better chase after her or else she really would be gone. He began to run after her, his lips upwards in a smile at the childish race the two of them had taken up, but nonetheless, people do say that being in love makes one young, and he would be more than happy to be a part of that stereotype.

The sun slowly continued its descent into the horizon as their game continued, the swell of the ocean tide sweeping over the imprinted sand and slowly washing away their footprints, leaving it as smooth as it had been, just before it had been touched.

* * *

**French Translation to English:**

**1) Je te promesse.** - _I promise you._  
**2) Je t'aime.** - _I love you._

* * *

Can you believe this story has been ongoing for a year and a half? It blows my mind. Please review and give me your comments and or feedbacks, and just because this story is complete doesn't mean you shouldn't review to let me know of what you think about it, because I can still improve for future or current pieces! ;)

Thank you again for reading, and I hope to see you guys with my other stories!

- _**Kanryu **_ _1:17AM_ _31/05/11_


End file.
